


Tapaus: Dudley Dursley

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Eroottisia virtauksia, F/M, Feelings on the Side, Light Smut, M/M, Romanttisia virtauksia, Seikkailu, Smuttish, Suomi | Finnish, Toiminta
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seitsemän vuotta seitsenvuotisen sodan jälkeen Harry on onnellisesti parisuhteessa, vanhat viholliset ovat menneisyyttä ja tulevaisuus siintää silmänkantamattomiin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Voldemort
> 
> Tämä ficci on kirjoitettu pääsääntöisesti NaNon 2012 aikana. Editointi olikin sitten "hieman" pidempi prosessi ;) Ficci on tavallaan Harry/Draco-tarina, mutta tätä voi myös pitää tietynlaisena pre-slashina, siksi H/D:n edessä on sulkeissa tuo "pre". Älä siis odota liikoja! ;D
> 
> Tässä ficissä on paljon samoja henkilöitä (OC) sekä paikkoja, jotka keksin alun perin [Kolmas pyörä -sarjaan](http://archiveofourown.org/series/174116) (onpa siellä myös [Normipäivästä](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2660927) tuttu Alfonso Fletcher ;)), mutta vaikka myös KP-versumissa Harryn aisapari on Dave, hän ei ole molemmissa verseissä aivan samanlainen. Ja toki tässä ficissä Ron on aurori, vaikka KP-versessä hän ei ole. Eli vaikka nimet ovat samoja, ne eivät välttämättä kuitenkaan ole täysin samanlaisia kuin KP:ssa! No, Harryn talo on samanlainen, mutta noin muuten.
> 
> Kiitospiitos Voldemortin lisäksi myös Jollelle ja Sisiljalle rohkaisusta sekä avunannosta <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Kun hissin kultainen ristikko avautuu rämisten, Harry nilkuttaa särkevän nilkkansa kanssa ohi raunioituneen suihkulähteen kohti hormiasemaa. Edellisen illan teknisissä treeneissä Michael Corner onnistui kamppaamaan hänet alleen ja nyrjäyttämään hänen nilkkansa. Michael puolestaan sai mustan silmän, mutta Harry on edelleenkin sitä mieltä, että se oli vahinko. Hän ei kanna kaunaa Michaelia kohtaan. Ei varmasti. Silti hänen huomenestaan puuttuu lämpöä, kun hän jättää tälle lämmitetyn apulaispäivystäjän paikan.

Harry ahmaisee epähuomiossa tuhkaa suuhunsa hormipyörityksen aikana. Hän tömähtää ulos omasta takastaan yskien ja puristaen silmiään tiukasti kiinni. Ellei hän inhoaisi ilmiintymistä vielä enemmän, hän ei hormittaisi koskaan. Mutta lentäminen on liian riskialtista edes häivytettynä, eikä jästien julkinen liikenne ole vaihtoehto, jos muilla tavoin on mahdollista olla töiden jälkeen kotona tunnin sijasta parissa minuutissa.

Kello on puoli yhdeksän, ja talo on tyhjä. Harry tietää sen, vaikka näkeekin ainoastaan olohuoneen. Ron on käytännössä muuttanut Hermionelle, sillä vaikka he molemmat viettävät vapaailtoinaan aikaa Äkkijyrkkä seitsemässätoista, Harry ei muista, milloin Ron olisi viimeksi nukkunut omassa sängyssään.

Hän syö kinkkua suoraan paketista ja juo maitoa purkinsuulta vaimentaen Hermionen nalkuttavan äänen päässään. Pitkän yön jälkeen talon hiljaisuus on samettia hänen korvilleen. Hän viskaa rypistyneen aurorikaapunsa sohvan selkänojalle ja venyttelee käsiään pitkälle päänsä ylle. Jäseniä väsyttää, mutta häntä ei kuitenkaan nukuta vielä. Pikainen silmäys televisioon kertoo sen, ettei hän juuri nyt halua katsoa mitään. Lukeminenkaan ei houkuta.

Hormikello pingahtaa, ja Harry kääntyy yllättyneenä kohti takkaa. Hermione astuu sisään Ron perässään.

"Harry, onpa hyvä että ehdit jo kotiin!" Hermione huudahtaa. Hänen äänensä on kireä ja hänen kulmakarvansa ovat hieman rypistyneet, aivan kuin hän pohtisi ongelmaa.

"Hei", Harry tervehtii ja tipahtaa sulottomasti sohvalle. Hän nostaa kätensä vaistomaisesti työntämään laseja ylös nenänvartta, mutta muistaa vasta tökättyään itseään silmäkulmaan, että ei enää käytä sellaisia. Velhomaailma ei tunne laserleikkausta, mutta Harry ei kuulukaan pelkästään velhomaailmaan.

"Teitkö aamiaista?" Ron kysyy ja suuntaa suoraan keittiöön. "Ei haise miltään."

"Ääliö, tulin kotiin vasta kolme minuuttia sitten. Mikä nyt on?" Viimeiset sanat hän suuntaa Hermionelle, joka istuu vapaaseen sohvanpäätyyn.

"Meillehän tulee myös jästien sanomalehtiä, niin kuin The Guardian, koska haluan—"

"—pysyä tapahtumien tasalla niin velho- kuin jästimaailmassakin", Harry lopettaa Hermionen tutuksi tulleen lauseen. "Joo, tiedän."

"Niin, no joka tapauksessa, satuin huomaamaan tänä aamuna tämän", Hermione tokaisee häkeltymättä ja ojentaa Harrylle lehden.

Harry tarttuu karkeaan paperiin. Lehti on taiteltu kolmeksi niin, että sen keskelle jäävästä palstasta ympyröity ilmoitus erottuu selkeästi. Harry lukee, sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi ja lukee uudestaan.

"Ei voi olla totta", hän mutisee ja vilkaisee Hermionea, joka istuu jännittyneenä sohvanreunalla. "Dudley?"

Hermione nyökkää ja näyttää tyytyväiseltä, aivan kuin Harry olisi juuri osannut vastata visaiseen koulutehtävään.

"Sen on pakko olla Dudley. Vai kuinka monta serkkua sinulla on jästimaailmassa? Ainakaan sellaista, jonka olet tavannut ennenkin?"

Harry pudistaa päätään järkyttyneenä ja lukee ilmoituksen vielä kerran.

>   
>  Oletko nähnyt Harry Potteria? Kaipaan tietoja serkkupojasta, yhteydenotot nimimerkille.  
> 

 

Nimimerkkinä on pelkkä numerokoodi, mutta Harry viettää huvittuneen puoliminuuttisen miettimällä, minkä nimimerkin Dudley olisi itse valinnut, jos olisi sen pystynyt tekemään. Iso D on todennäköinen, mutta Harry tyrskähtää kuvitellessaan allekirjoituksena Dudderssia. Pian hänen hymynsä kuitenkin hyytyy. Miksi Dudley haluaa tavata? Mitä ihmettä hänen serkkunsa voi hänestä haluta? Mutta oli Dudleyn viestin takana mitä hyvänsä, niin varmaa on, että se on kirjoitettu Petunia-tädin tai Vernon-sedän tietämättä.

"Se voi tarkoittaa jotakuta toista Harry Potteria. Meitä on varmasti useampiakin."

"Miksi ottaa riski? On kuitenkin mahdollista, että serkkusi haluaa ottaa yhteyttä. Eikö olisi parasta varmistaa asia?"

Harry lukee ilmoituksen neljännen kerran ja valittaa ääneen. Hän ei halua nähdä serkkuaan, ei nyt kun elämä vihdoin alkaa olla mallillaan. Hän ei halua nähdä ihmistä, joka teki hänen lapsuudestaan helvettiä. Mutta samalla hänen luontainen uteliaisuutensa herää. Viime kerralla, viimeisellä kerralla kun hän näki Dudleyn, tämä oli kätellyt häntä. Toivottanut onnea. Ainoana perheestään. Ja nyt Dudley halusi nähdä hänet.

"Näytitkö sen jo?" Ron kysyy tullessaan keittiöstä voileivän kanssa. "Sori tästä, mutta Hermione raahasi meidät tänne ennen kuin ennätettiin edes aamiaista syödä."

Harry naurahtaa kerran, tavan vuoksi, mutta hänen ajatuksensa askartelevat edelleen ilmoituksessa.

"Tiedätkö, miten saan ilmoituksen jättäjän selville?" hän kysyy lopulta Hermionelta, joka näyttää valmiilta pitämään luennon.

"Totta kai", Hermione sanoo heti. "Soitat tähän numeroon."

Harry tarttuu hänelle ojennettuun paperilappuseen ja nousee ylös sohvalta. "Ne antavat minulle Dudleyn numeron vai? Tai siis, eivät kai ne yhdistä suoraan?"

Hermione pudistaa päätään. "Todennäköisesti Dudley on jättänyt puhelinnumeronsa tai ainakin yhteystietonsa siltä varalta, että hänen ilmoitukseensa vastataan."

Harry nyökkää ja tarttuu puhelimeen. Kymmenen minuuttia myöhemmin hänellä on kädessään toinen puhelinnumero ja varmistus siitä, että ilmoituksen jättäjä on todellakin hänen jästiserkkunsa. Hän ei tiedä, ollako iloinen vai ei, mutta ainakaan hänen ei enää tarvitse epäillä. Hän naputtelee kännykkäänsä Dudleyn numeron ennen kuin menettää rohkeutensa ja astelee keittiöön, pois välittömältä kuuloetäisyydeltä. Ron on avannut television ja piirrettyjen äänitehosteet luovat tarpeeksi taustahälyä.

Puhelin hälyttää kerran, kahdesti, sitten luuri nostetaan.

"Dursley."

Ääni on tuttu, mutta samalla valtavan vieras. Harry täytyy muistuttaa itseään, että Dudley on nyt aikuinen ja on ymmärrettävää, ettei hän tunnista tämän ääntä. Siinä on kuitenkin römeyttä, jota Vernon-sedänkin äänessä oli. Harry värähtää tahtomattaan ja selvittää kurkkuaan.

"Dudley? Täällä on Harry. Harry Potter. Serkkusi."

Hiljaisuus. Taustalta kuuluu vaimeaa melua, aivan kuin Dudley olisi ulkona, lähellä ihmisjoukkoa. Dudleyn hengitys rahisee ja hirttää kiinni hetkeksi, ennen kuin hän vetää äkkiä henkeä.

"Harry?"

"Joo, minä."

"Luojan kiitos, että soitit! Laitoin ilmoituksen lehteen kun en tiennyt miten muutenkaan saan sinuun yhteyden", Dudley selittää kimeällä äänellä. "Tai siis, enhän voinut käyttää mitään _pöllöjä_ , koska ei normaaleilla ihmisillä ole sellaisia."

Harry pyöräyttää silmiään ja siemaisee vettä. Sanat ovat ajattelemattomat, mutta äänensävy kuitenkin helpottunut, joten Harry päättää antaa puoliloukkauksen mennä ohi korvien.

"Joo, ymmärrän kyllä. Onneksi Hermione sattui huomaamaan sen ilmoituksen. Minulle ei tule jästilehtiä."

Dudley on hetken hiljaa, ja Harry virnistää itsekseen kuvitellessaan, kuinka paljon sana "jästi" aiheuttaa tälle päänvaivaa.

"Tyttöystäväsi?"

"Ei", Harry tokaisee. "Kuule, Dudley, mitä asiaa sinulla oli?"

Jälleen hiljaisuus, jota seuraa syvä huokaus. Ja ennen kuin Dudley edes jatkaa puhumista, Harry jo tietää, että jotain on tapahtunut. Jotain kamalaa.

"Sitä vain... no, laitoin ilmoituksen koska... äiti ja isä ajoivat kolarin viikko sitten."

Kaikesta kokemastaan kaltoinkohtelusta huolimatta Harry ei voi olla järkyttymättä uutisesta. Vaikka hän kuinka haluaisi sen kieltää, Petunia on kuitenkin hänen äitinsä ainoa sisar. He ovat verisukua.

"Miten pahasti heille kävi?" Harry kysyy äänellä, jonka toivoo olevan neutraali. Dudley niiskauttaa nenäänsä.

"He... he kuolivat välittömästi."

Harry seisahtuu keskelle keittiötään. Hän näkee olohuoneen oviaukosta Hermionen, joka tuijottaa häntä silmät selällään oivaltaen selvästi, että jotain on tapahtunut. Ronilla kestää pari sekuntia kauemmin, sitten hän vilkaisee ensin Hermionea ja kääntää salamannopeasti katseensa Harryyn pyristellen seisomaan, taikasauva jo valmiiksi kädessään. Harry saa vaivoin nostettua kätensä torjuvaan eleeseen.

"Dudley... olen pahoillani."

Se ainakin on totta. Ei hän koskaan halunnut Dursleyiden kuolevan. Ei ainakaan tosissaan. Ei ainakaan sen jälkeen, kun jätti heille jäähyväisensä. Hänen vatsanpohjassaan muljahtaa kun hän tajuaa, että se oli todellakin viimeinen kerta.

"Kiitos", Dudley sopertaa, ääni karheana kuin vastaitkeneellä. Harryn käy häntä sääliksi.

"Missä he... hautajaiset?"

"Eilen", Dudley kertoo.

"Okei", Harry kuiskaa eikä tiedä, onko tästäkään uutisesta helpottunut vai ei.

"Harry", Dudley niiskahtaa uudelleen. "Me ei erottu kovin hyvissä väleissä."

Harry puree poskeaan, ettei tuhahtaisi ääneen. Dudley ansaitsee sanoillaan mitalin vuoden vähättelystä. Harry yrittää kuitenkin, todellakin yrittää olla sivistynyt. Dudley on sentään menettänyt juuri vanhempansa.

"Mutta ajattelin, että ehkä voitaisiin nähdä joskus? Käytäisiin teellä tai oluella tai ihan mitä vain?"

Harry kääntää selkänsä kohti olohuonetta, etteivät Hermione ja Ron näkisi hänen irvistystään.

"Tuota..."

"Tai siis, ymmärrän jos sinulla on kiireitä mutta ajattelin, että jos joskus ehtisit..." Dudley mutisee.

Harry puristaa silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja kiroaa äänettömästi. Hän ei halua. Hän ei voi! Mutta silti hän tietää jo nyt, että tulee suostumaan Dudleyn pyyntöön vain, koska ei osaa sanoa ei. Ja Dudleyn kunniaksi on kuitenkin sanottava, että vaati luultavasti suuria henkisiä ponnisteluja saada ilmoitus lähetettyä lehteen. Olihan siinä niin monta sanaakin.

"Joo, nähdään vain", Harry vastaa lopulta, mutta ei saa ponnisteluistaan huolimatta sanottua tekevänsä sen mielellään. "Tänään on vapaapäivä, käykö kahdelta?"

 

Harry seisoo kadulla, aivan seinän vieressä, ja puristaa sormiaan nyrkkiin takkinsa taskuissa. Hänellä on taikasauvansa, tietysti, ei hän osaisi eikä voisi olla ilman, mutta hän ei silti usko joutuvansa käyttämään sitä tänään. Dudleyn ilahtunut ääni hänen lupauduttua oluelle oli ollut ehdottoman aito. Dudley todellakin haluaa tehdä parhaansa, jotta Harry kokee olonsa miellyttäväksi. Hän jopa jätti pubin valinnan täysin Harryn käsiin.

Dudley kääntyy kulman takaa ja vaikka Harry ei ole nähnyt tätä vuosiin, hän tunnistaa serkkunsa heti. Dudley ei ole pitkä, mutta niin massiivinen, että näyttää kokoaan suuremmalta. Enää ei ole tietoakaan kaksoisleuasta tai hyllyvistä makkaroista — nyt Dudley on pelkkää lihasta. Jykevästä rungostaan huolimatta hän on vetänyt hartiansa kyyryyn, ja hänen kasvoillaan on murtunut ilme.

"Hei, Dudley", Harry sanoo, kun Dudley ennättää kuuloetäisyydelle.

Välittömästi äänen kuullessaan Dudley ryhdistäytyy ja kun hänen katseensa osuu Harryyn, hän räpäyttää silmiään pari kertaa. On kenties yllättynyt siitä, että Harryn on vihdoin viimeisinä teinivuosinaan onnistunut kasvaa miltei neljä tuumaa ja että hän on nyt Dudleyta pidempi. Mutta nopeasti, Dudleyn mittakaavalla, hän tokenee ja hänen alakuloisille kasvoilleen leviää aito hymy.

"Harry, hyvä nähdä taas", Dudley sanoo hartaasti ja tarttuu Harryn käteen. Hän kättelee kuin mies, joka tietää omat voimansa ja on oppinut välttämään satuttamasta muita. Harry ei edes irvistä. "Tännekö me mennään?" Dudley kysyy ja nyökkää viereisen pubin ovea kohti. Harry kohauttaa harteitaan ja nilkuttaa Dudleyn perään.

Pubi on pieni ja siisti, eikä siellä ole vielä niin aikaisin arkipäivänä muita asiakkaita. Baaritiskin taakse ilmestyvä nainen pyyhkii käsiään astiapyyhkeeseen.

"Kaksi tuoppia, kiitos", Harry pyytää. Hän vetää hanskoja käsistään ja vilkuilee syrjäsilmällä Dudleyta. Tämä laskee takkinsa vetoketjun puoleen väliin asti ja katselee ympärilleen. Dudleyn muodonmuutos ei ulotu vain tämän valtaviin mittasuhteisiin: vaaleat hiukset ovat lyhyet, vain päälaella niissä on sen verran mittaa, että ne voisi nostaa pystyyn. Nyt ne kuitenkin lakoavat pitkin päätä.

"Kuule, olen oikeasti pahoillani Petunian ja Vernonin takia", Harry sanoo uudelleen. Dudley hätkähtää, aivan kuin hän olisi unohtanut Harryn olleen läsnä. Hän haroo hiuksiaan pystympään ja katsoo jonnekin Harryn olan taakse.

"Kiitos", hän saa lopulta sanottua. "Merkkaa paljon, kun tulee sinun suusta." Sanat ovat kryptiset, mutta Harry haluaa ottaa ne kohteliaisuutena.

Baariemäntä laskee tuopit heidän eteensä ja Harry työntää setelin tiskiä pitkin hänen suuntaansa. Hän istuu ikkunapöytään, jonka Dudley valitsee, ja hörppää lopulta tuopistaan. Hän siristää silmiään tottumattomana jästiolueen, mutta ottaa silti toisenkin hörpyn. Ikkunan takana ihmiset kävelevät alas katua, ja Harry katselisi mieluummin heitä kuin lähes tuntemattomaksi muuttunutta serkkuaan.

"Miten olet jaksellut?" hän lopulta kysyy, kun Dudley ei näytä innokkaalta jatkamaan keskustelua. "Käytkö töissä?"

"Joo, Harvey'sissa pokena", Dudley sanoo ja kääntää vihdoin surulliset silmänsä kohti Harrya. "Olisi vaikea jaksaa ilman töitä. Nämä viime päivät on olleet... raskaita."

"Uskon", Harry sanoo muistaen vielä Siriuksen ja tyhjiön, jonka tämän kuolema jätti. Hän voi vain kuvitella, kuinka vaikeaa Dudleylla on; tämä on sentään tuntenut vanhempansa lapsesta asti. Harry kulauttaa jälleen tuopistaan.

"Minne heidät haudattiin?" hän kysyy ja irvistää nähdessään Dudleyn sävähtävän kysymystä. Tämä kuitenkin tokenee nopeasti.

"Brookwoodiin. Isä varasi paikat jo vuosia sitten."

Harry ei tiedä mitä sanoa. Kuulostaa Vernon-sedältä, mutta ajatuskin oman hautapaikan ostamisesta etukäteen karmaisee häntä.

"Järkevää kai", hän sanoo lopulta.

"Isä tuntee— tunsi hautausmaan omistajan", Dudley korjaa sanojaan vaivalloisesti. Hän kulauttaa tuoppinsa loppuun ja nousee hakemaan lisää. Harrylla on vielä puolikas edessään. "Käyn vessassa", Dudley ilmoittaa palatessaan pöytään uusien juomien kanssa.

Harry nyökkää. Hänen katseensa seuraa Dudleyta vessan ovelle asti. Tilanne tuntuu niin absurdilta: hän jästipubissa oluella keskellä kirkasta päivää, kaiken lisäksi Dudleyn kanssa! Harry kumoaa loput tuopistaan kerralla kurkkuunsa. Hän vilkaisee tiskille ja kun hän ei näe baariemäntää missään, hän röyhtäisee liiat ilmat ulos. Kun Dudley palaa takaisin, Harry on jo siemaissut pariin otteeseen toisesta oluestaan. Dudley ei kommentoi nopeaa tahtia, tuskin on edes huomannut sitä, tarttuu vain omaan olueensa.

"Oletko nähnyt Marge-tätiä?" Harry kysyy hetken vierähdettyä. Hän on odottanut, että Dudley olisi kertonut ehkä muuttaneensa tädin luokse tai muuten viettävänsä aikaa tämän kanssa. Marge-tädistä Harrylla on vain kamalia muistoja, mutta sentään hän oli ystävällinen Dudleylle. Katse, jonka Dudley Harryyn luo, saa Harryn nielaisemaan tyhjää.

"Marge-täti nukkui pois kaksi vuotta sitten."

"Anteeksi, en tiennyt", Harry mutisee.

"En ajatellut... kukaan meistä ei ajatellut, että sinua kiinnostaisi", Dudley sanoo. Harry tietää, että se on valhe, mutta Dudley osuu silti sanoissaan oikeaan. Harrylla ei ole tädistä yhtään miellyttävää muistoa. "Silpoja, hänen koiransa, jäi auton alle, ja Marge-täti sai sydänkohtauksen kuullessaan asiasta. Eversti Fubster soitti ambulanssin, mutta oli jo liian myöhäistä", Dudley selittää.

Nyt Harry ymmärtää paremmin, miksi Dudley otti häneen yhteyttä. Dudleylla ei ole enää ketään muita. Ei ole mitenkään yllättävää, että Harry oli viimeinen vaihtoehto, viimeinen sukulainen elossa, mutta silti ajatus häiritsee. Nytkö heidän pitäisi paikata välinsä, kun Dudleylla on vaikeaa? Odottaako Dudley, että Harry ottaa hänet siipiensä suojaan ja pelastaa julmalta maailmalta? Kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä hänelle lapsuuden aikana tehtiin? Harry kolauttaa tuoppinsa pöytään kovempaa kuin tarkoitti. Dudley hätkähtää.

"Kuule, olen pahoillani vanhemmistasi, mutta minulla _on_ omakin elämä", Harry sanoo viileästi. Dudley laskee katseensa pöytään ja nyplää lasinalustaan.

"Tiedän. Kuule, Harry", Dudley sanoo matalalla äänellä. "Ymmärrän jos et halua olla missään tekemisissä, ymmärrän oikeasti. Kohtelin sinua kamalasti kun oltiin lapsia, ymmärrän sen nyt. Ja olen pahoillani."

Harry kohottaa kulmakarvaansa, mutta ei vastaa. Dudley hörppää oluestaan ennen kuin jatkaa:

"On vaan niin yksinäistä", hän sanoo lopuksi. Miltei vaikeroi.

Harry tuijottaa häntä pitkään, ja eripuraiset tunteet vellovat hänen mielessään. Dudley jahtaamassa häntä koulun pihalta kotiin jenginsä kanssa. Dudley tyrkkäämässä hänet portaita alas, onneksi he olivat jo puolessa välissä ja Harry sai vain mustelmia murtumien sijasta. Mutta Harry muistaa myös Dudleyn Visteriaväylällä ankeuttajan kanssa, muistaa tämän kauhistuneet huudot. Muistaa ojennetun käden Likusterintie neljän eteisessä Dudleyn ollessa lähdössä vanhempiensa kanssa kuolonsyöjiä pakoon. _Onnea_ , Dudley oli sanonut. Harry muistaa nihkeän käden, joka oli puristanut hänen omaansa lujasti ja vakaasti. Harry muistaa, että Dudley oli heistä neljästä ensimmäinen ja ainoa, joka teki minkäänlaisen aloitteen kohti sovintoa. Samoin kuin hän on tehnyt nyt.

"Mitä näit silloin kun se ankeuttaja hyökkäsi?" Harry kysyy lopultakin ääneen kysymyksen, jota on pohtinut jo pitkään.

Dudley nostaa katseensa pöydästä, ja hänen silmänsä ovat aaveiden hunnuttamat. Hetken ajan Harry on pahoillaan, että palautti Dudleyn mieleen pahan muiston. Varsinkin nyt. Dudley ei kuitenkaan käännä katsettaan pois. Hän aukaisee suunsa, sulkee sen jälleen, ja Harry on varma, ettei saa koskaan vastausta kysymykseensä. Lopulta Dudley kuitenkin puhuu:

"Näin itseni sellaisena kuin olen. Olin."

Eikä Harry tiedä mitä vastata.

 

Harry havahtuu jossain vaiheessa siihen, että pubissa on väkeä. Hän on juuri selittänyt Dudleylle koulutuksestaan eikä ole tajunnut pitää ääntään tavallista hiljaisempana. Hän vilkaisee ympärilleen tokkuraisesti, mutta kukaan ei katso häntä oudosti tai vaikuta siltä, että olisi aivan pian tulossa kantamaan häntä polttoroviolle.

"Se kuloshtaa mielenlenkiintoi-hik-selta", Dudley sammaltaa. "Mutta tuntuu, että pitäish-hik-si mennä kotiin ennen kuin meidät nakataan ulosh."

"Haha", Harry työntää tuopinloppunsa kauemmas. Ajatus siitä, että joku nakkaisi Dudleyn ulos, on naurettava. "Sinut ulos, haha!"

He nousevat ylös horjuen, ja Dudley painaa raskaan kätensä Harryn olalle. Harry ei kuitenkaan enää notkahda, hänellä on nyt enemmän massaa. Tiskin takana on nyt mies eikä nainen, eikä Harry muista, montako on jo juonut. Hän ei kuitenkaan välitä siitä, sillä nyt täytyy keskittyä saamaan Dudley kotiin ja sitten ehkä vielä päästä omaankin kotiin.

"Takssitaksi!" Dudley huitoo ja onnistuu ennen pitkää pysäyttämään itselleen auton. Hän yrittää avata ovea muutamaan otteeseen, ennen kuin kuski kurottaa silmiään pyöritellen avaamaan sen sisäpuolelta. "Haha, ihan kuin taikaa, seavautui itssssestään!"

Harry hihittää kömpiessään Dudleyn perässä takapenkille. "Kuule, Dudley, et olekaan niin paha jästi kuin luulin, et ollenkaan ole, melkein kuin et jästi ollenkaan", hän sanoo vakavasti ja taputtaa Dudleyn hartiaa pari kertaa. "Olet ihan okei."

"Etkä sinä ole semmmoinenfriikki kun mitäluulin", Dudley myöntää nyökytellen hartaasti. "Ihan tavallinen mies, niin kuin minäkin, olet ihan tavallinen, ihan normaali."

Harry virnistää sillä tietää humaltuneessa tilassaankin, että ei voisi saada Dudleylta suurempaa kiitosta. Normaali. Kieltämättä Harry tuntee olonsa normaaliksi juuri tuolloin. Hän viettää aikaa serkkunsa kanssa kuten kuka tahansa _tavallinen_ ihminen. Hän on juonut serkkunsa kanssa surukännit tämän vanhempien kuoleman johdosta, kuten kuka tahansa tekisi oman lihansa ja verensä puolesta. Harry ei lopeta hymyilemistä kertaakaan taksimatkan aikana, vaikka Dudley laulaakin pulloista hyllyillä ja ehtii kolmeenkymmeneenkahteen, ennen kuin he kaartavat tämän asunnon pihalle.

Dudley nousee ylös ensin, ja Harry maksaa taksin koska hänellä on siihen varaa. Dudley ei tajua mitään, toikkaroi vain kohti omaa oveaan hyräillen edelleen pulloista. Vasta kun taksi kaasuttaa pois, hän kääntyy ympäri ja räpyttelee Harrylle silmiään.

"Ai, luulin että jatkoit kotiin, tuolla taksilla kotiin, tiedätkös, sinne missä asut."

"Kohta, kohta", Harry vastaa ja laskee jälleen kätensä Dudleyn olalle. "Pitää ensin varmistaa, että serkku-Dudley pääsee kotiovelle ja sisään kotiin."

Dudley hörähtää ja yrittää urheasti työntää avaintaan lukkoon. Harry oivaltaa vasta nyt, että he eivät ole Likusteritiellä, mutta ihmettelee samalla, miksi on asiasta edes yllättynyt.

"Möit Lisukteritien talon pois?" hän yrittää sanoa.

"Isä. Se sen möi vaikkenhalunnut. Ei me käyty siellä enää, ei sen jälkeen kun me nähtiin viimeksi, kun lähdit ihan kokonaan pois eikä nähty enää koskaan. Paitsinyt."

Harry nyökkää ja ohjaa Dudleyn sisään. Hän vilkuilee ympärilleen ja yllättyy, sillä paikat ovat suhteellisen kunnossa. Poissa ovat roskakasat ja vaateröykkiöt, no, rehellisesti ottaen hän kyllä näkee eriparisukat lipaston alla, mutta se on täysin normaalia poikamiesboksissa. Ainakin, jos ei satu omistamaan yhtäkään kotitonttua.

"Oli tosimukakavaa nähdä", Dudley mökeltää ja käpertyy sängylle sulkien silmänsä. "Pitää mennä uusiksikin, siis mennä ulos. Yhdessä. Me kahdestaan, niinkuin kaverit."

"Totta kai", Harry sanoo horjuen. "Ja sitten mennään katsomaan se sinun yökerho missä olet töissä, se klubbbi."

"Harvey's", Dudley mumisee silmät kiinni.

"Harvey's", Harry vahvistaa.

Hän on niin selvä, että tajuaa olevansa liian humalassa kaikkoontuakseen kotiin, mutta Dudleyn olohuoneen sohva kelpaa hänelle hyvin.

 

Kun Harry herää aamulla, kestää hetken, ennen kuin hän orientoituu siihen, ettei ole omassa kodissaan ja omassa sängyssään. Hänen vasen nilkkansa on kuin tulessa. Se näyttää paksummalta kuin tavallisesti ja kun Harry sormeilee sitä, hän murahtaa tuskasta. Hän muistaa hämärästi, että on jossain vaiheessa iltaa pyytänyt jäitä nilkkaansa, mutta ei voi olla täysin varma. Siitä on aikaa, kun hän on ollut viimeksi niin humalassa.

Hän räpyttelee silmiään ja tajuaa vasta hetken kuluttua tuijottavansa televisiokompleksin hyllyllä olevaa kuvaa. Hän linkuttaa katsomaan sitä lähempää. Kuva on otettu Dudleyn yhdentenätoista syntymäpäivänä. Harry tietää sen, sillä muistaa olleensa kameran takana. Kuvassa Dudleyn ranteessa kimaltaa kultainen rannekello ja hänen vieressään Piers Polkiss pitelee uudenkarhean pienoislentokoneen kaukosäädintä. Poikien takana seisoivat Petunia-täti ja Vernon-setä kasvoillaan ylpeät hymyt. He tuijottavat suoraan kameraan. Harry katsoo kuvaa pitkän aikaa, mutta ei saa itseään tuntemaan surua tätinsä ja setänsä poismenon vuoksi. Hänellä ei ole yhtään onnellista tunnetta heitä kohtaan. He ovat hänelle nykyään yhdentekeviä, hän ei ole edes jaksanut vihata heitä pitkiin aikoihin.

Dudley päästää tavallista isomman kuorsauksen, ja Harry vilkaisee olkansa yli. Dudley puolestaan on täysin eri asia. Harry ei ole unohtanut onnentoivotusta, vaikka ei koskaan ottanutkaan yhteyttä serkkuunsa. Mutta ei hän toisaalta ole osannut kuvitellakaan, että Dudleykaan haluaisi pitää yhteyttä. Ei Harry tyhmä ole, kyllä hän ymmärtää, että hän on Dudleyn viimeinen oljenkorsi, mutta silti...

Heillä on nyt jotain yhteistä. He ovat molemmat orpoja.

Makuhuoneesta kuuluva kolahdus havahduttaa Harryn. Dudley ilmestyy oviaukkoon vaatteet rypyssä pyyhkien suupieliään kädensyrjällään.

"Harry", hän mumisee ja suuntaa suoraan vessaan. Harry hymähtää ja hakee keittiöstä lasillisen vettä. Hän ojentaa sen Dudleylle heti, kun tämä avaa vessan oven.

"Kiitos", Dudley murahtaa uudestaan ja juo lasillisen tyhjäksi muutamalla kulauksella. Hän huojuu hieman seistessään tyhjä lasi kädessään, katsellen samalla pöllämystyneenä ympärilleen. "Jäit yöksi?"

Harry nyökkää. "Toivottavasti se ei haittaa? En voinut kaikk— tai siis olin liian kännissä."

Dudley nyökkää eikä näytä lainkaan pahastuneelta, lähinnä epämukavalta. Hän haroo lyhyitä hiuksiaan ja väistää Harryn katsetta.

"No, nyt kun olet hereillä, niin taidan tästä..." Harry aloittaa ja vilkaisee ulko-ovea. "Oli mukava nähdä."

Dudley puristaa Harryn ojennettua kättä. "Joo, oli. Ja hei..." hän aloittaa, mutta vaikenee ja tuijottaa lasiaan, jonka pohjalla on enää tilkka vettä. "No, tuota, voin tarjota kahvia jos haluat?"

Harry empii hetken. Dudleyn sanat kuulostivat kysymykseltä, mutta hän ei ole varma, kyseenalaistavatko ne Harryn halun lähteä välittömästi kotiin vai sen, onko yhteinen kahvihetki hyvä ajatus. Mutta hitto, jos he selvisivät hengissä edellisestä illasta alkoholin turruttamien estojen kanssa, niin miksi eivät selväjärkisestä kahvittelustakin? Dudley vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle. Pieni osa Harrysta nauttii tilanteesta. Hänen kymmenvuotias itsensä virnistää leveästi nähdessään Dudleyn niin vaikeana ja epävarmana. Hän työntää kuitenkin alhaiset ajatukset pois mielestään ja hymyilee.

"Sopii, jos nokitat aamiaisella."

Dudley virnistää ja kurottaa ottamaan noutoravintolan ruokalistan hyllystä. Hän ojentaa sen Harrylle ja käskee tilata mitä haluaa.

"Mitä sinä otat?" Harry kysyy naputellessaan puhelinnumeroa kännykkäänsä.

"Sano, että tilaus on Isolle D:lle, niin tietävät kyllä", Dudley huutaa keittiöstä täyttäessään kahvipannua. Harry pudistelee päätään ja yrittää olla nauramatta puhelimeen.

Ruoka saapuu armollisen nopeasti. Harry on juonut vasta yhden kupin kahvia ja kaataa toista kuullessaan ovikellon soivan. Dudley on sulkeutunut vessaan, joten Harry ontuu ovelle ja maksaa tilauksen. Hän on juuri levittämässä majoneesia hampurilaiseensa, kun Dudley palaa takaisin keittiöön. Tämä tarttuu pussiin ja ottaa oman jättipurilaisensa esiin eivätkä he hetkeen sano mitään, suut täynnä törkyisen hyvää roskaruokaa. Ensimmäisen haukun jälkeen Harry tajuaa, miten nälkäinen onkaan. Hän ei ole syönyt sitten edellisen aamun.

"Mitä aiot tehdä tänään?" hän kysyy lopulta huuhdottuaan suunsa tyhjäksi väljähtyneellä kahvilla.

Dudley kohauttaa harteitaan. "Illalla töihin. Tulee olemaan kiire ilta, Randy ei pääse tänään ja meillä on bändi-ilta."

"Randy?"

"Naapurista. Perii pääsymaksuja apuna."

"Okei", Harry mutisee. Ainakin Dudleylla on joku kaveri.

"Sietämätön tyyppi, mutta menee kerran parissa viikossa", Dudley kuitenkin selventää. "Mitäs itse?"

Harry vilkaisee turvonnutta nilkkaansa. "Vapaapäivä. Pitää varmaan käydä näyttämässä tätä paran... siis lääkärille", Harry korjaa viime tingassa. Ei hänen tarvitsisi varoa sanojaan, mutta hän ei myöskään jaksa alkaa selittää Dudleylle eroa lääkärin ja parantajan välillä. Sikäli mikäli mitään eroa on, niin kauan kun taikuus lasketaan pois.

"Etkö voi vain..." Dudley heilauttaa kättään ja näyttää vaikealta.

"Ai käyttää taikuutta?" Harry kysyy huvittuneena. "En ole kovin hyvä parannusloitsuissa. Parempi mennä ammattilaiselle."

Dudley nyökkää ja kurtistaa kulmiaan. Harry tajuaa kyllä, miksi asia on vaikea ymmärtää. Hän muistaa vielä, miltä tuntui astua velhomaailmaan ensimmäistä kertaa. Mikä tahansa tuntui olevan mahdollista. Harry pohtii, pitäisikö hänen selventää käsitettä Dudleylle, mutta tämä keskeyttää hänen ajatuksensa.

"Hei, mitä jos tulisit Harvey'siin illalla? Sinun ei tarvitse seisoa, otat vain rahaa vastaan."

Harry yllättyy ehdotuksesta. Toinen ilta Dudleyn kanssa? Dudley pyyhkii suupielensä serviettiin ja katsoo Harrya odottavasti. Jollain tapaa innokkaasti, kuin koiranpentu. Harry säälii serkkuaan, ei tunne voi olla mitään muutakaan. Jälleen kerran hän tiedostaa, miten vaikeaa hänen on sanoa kenellekään ei.

"En oikein tiedä", hän empii laskien katseensa kahviinsa. "En tiedä mitä Ron ja Hermione tekevät. Tai Ginny."

"Tyttöystäväsi?" Dudley kysyy, ja Harry nyökkää. "Okei..."

Dudley hakee uuden kupin kahvia ja yrittää näyttää siltä, että kaikki on todellakin okei. Hän kaataa Harrynkin kupin täyteen, ennen kuin laahustaa takaisin omalle paikalleen. Harry ihmettelee, miten helppoa on istua Dudleyn kanssa. Ehkä se johtuu siitä, ettei Dudley ole lainkaan sellainen, jollaiseksi Harry häntä luuli. Tai muisti. Aivan kuin kyseessä olisi eri ihminen ja vain muutamasta huomautuksesta voi enää löytää yhteyden siihen kiusaajaan, joka rikkoi Harryn lasit aina tilaisuuden saadessaan. Harry miettii, tarvitaanko siihen aina vanhempien kuolema, että tajuaa olevansa ääliö.

Hän kulauttaa kuppinsa tyhjäksi ja rutistaa hampurilaisen käärepaperit palloksi. Hän siistii jälkensä: vie roskat roskiin ja kupin altaaseen.

"Oli oikeasti mukava nähdä", hän sanoo uudelleen ja ojentaa Dudleylle kätensä. "Ehkä voidaan ottaa uusiksi, kunhan selviän tästä krapulasta."

Dudley naurahtaa ja näyttää ilostuvan hetkeksi. Hän kättelee Harryn ja nousee ylös saattamaan tämän ovelle. Harry empii hetken.

"Tuota, jos et pahastu niin kaikkoonnun mieluummin täältä sisältä."

Harry odottaa Dudleyn kauhistuvan, mutta tämä vain jähmettyy hetkeksi ja yrittää sen jälkeen hymyillä. "Okei."

Harry heilauttaa kättään kiitollisena siitä, ettei Dudley peräänny takamustaan pidellen. Hän tarttuu taikasauvaansa ottamatta sitä ulos taskusta ja kaikkoontuu suoraan kotiinsa.

Ensimmäiseksi Harry huomaa takanreunuksella tikittävän kellon. Se on yksitoista. Hän ei ennätä kauhistua myöhäistä aamuaan, sillä kun hänen jalkansa tuntuvat olevan jälleen tukevasti alustalla, hän huomaa, ettei ole kotonaan yksin.

"No, vihdoinkin", Ginny toteaa keittiön pöydän äärestä nostamatta katsettaan uusimmasta Noita Luudanvarsia -numerosta. Harry ei vastaa vaan sulkee silmänsä, kun pahoinvoinnin aalto hulmahtaa hänen ylleen. Hän on aina ollut huono ilmiintyjä.

"Pakko saada vettä", hän mutisee ja suuntaa kohti tiskiallasta.

"Missä olet ollut?" Ginny kysyy, kun Harry on saanut ensimmäisen lasillisen juotua ja roikottaa päätään odottaen, että aaltoilu lakkaa. "Olen odottanut ikuisuuden."

"Mitä?" Harry ällistyy. "Eilisestä asti?"

"Eilisestä?" Ginny kysyy hämmentyneenä. "Tulin puoli tuntia sitten. Oletko ollut yötä jossain? Luulin, että olit hakemassa aamiaista."

Harry kääntyy varovasti ympäri, mutta jää nojaamaan pöydänreunaan. "Olin jästi-Lontoossa serkkuni luona."

"Dudleyn?" Ginny huudahtaa yllättyneenä katsoen ensimmäistä kertaa Harrya silmiin. Sivun kääntäminen on jäänyt puolitiehen.

Harry nyökkää ja irvistää Ginnyn äänenvoimakkuudelle. Hän ottaa jääkaapista kylmän kermakaljan ja korkkaa sen.

"En tiennyt että pidätte yhteyttä", Ginny toteaa.

"Ei me oikeastaan pidetä. Tai pidetty. Tai no, Dudleyn vanhemmat—"

"No, yksi lysti", Ginny keskeyttää. "Päätin vain piipahtaa, kun et ollut illallakaan kotona. Ei ole nähty aikoihin."

"Tiedän", Harry mutisee. Hänen työnsä ja Ginnyn treenit tuntuvat mahdottomilta sovittaa yhteen ja viime aikoina vapaapäivätkin on vietetty eri porukoissa. "Oli tarkoitus tavata Dudley nopeasti päiväseltään, mutta sitten jäätiinkin istumaan iltaa pitkän kaavan mukaan."

"Ei se mitään", Ginny kohauttaa harteitaan. "Päädyin Maryn ja Jaken kanssa klubille, meillä oli tosi kivaa."

"Hyvä juttu", Harry hymähtää. Hän on kysymässä, olivat he koko illan kolmestaan, mutta ei oikeastaan halua tietää. Välinpitämättömyys Ginnyn asioista on luontevampaa kuin kiinnostuneelta esittäminen.

Hän katouttaa tyhjän pullon ja nappaa toisen mukaansa, ennen kuin laahustaa verkkaisesti olohuoneen puolelle. Televisio on jo auki, mutta Harry tarttuu kaukosäätimeen ja laittaa äänet päälle. Hän etsii jästiurheilua ja tuijottaa sitä ajatukset mailien päässä. Hän havahtuu vasta, kun Ginny nousee ylös tuolinjalat lattiaa raapien.

"Okei, no, kello alkaa olla jo paljon ja minulla on nälkä. Eikä sinusta näytä olevan lounasseuraksi, joten..."

Harry kääntää päänsä ja katsoo Ginnyä. Tämä nojaa keittiön oviaukkoon lantio viehkeästi vinossa. Harry tuijottaa Ginnyä hetken aivan kuin tämä olisi vieras ihminen. Kaunis mansikanpunaisiksi kypsyneestä hiuspaljoudesta aina sandaalien kärjistä pilkottaviin lakattuihin varpaankynsiin asti. Kuka tahansa olisi ylpeä tuollaisesta tyttöystävästä. Eikä Ginny ole pelkkää pintaa, vaan parhaimmillaan (ja pahimmillaan) tulta ja tappuraa, nokkelia oivalluksia ja hersyvää huumoria. Oikeastaan kaikkea, mitä Harry on tyttöystävältään ikinä toivonut.

Ongelma onkin se, ettei Harry enää toivo tyttöystävää. 

Ginny ristii kädet rinnalleen ja siristää kysyvästi silmiään. "En ole nyt aivan varma, onko sinun tarkoituksesi katsoa kuin halpaa makkaraa vai yrittää vietellä minut, mikä ei todellakaan onnistu koska haiset kammottavalle."

Harry purskahtaa vaappuvaan nauruun. "Ei kumpaakaan. Olen vain pahoillani, että en kykene lähtemään ulos."

Ginny heilauttaa kättään väheksyvästi aivan kuin sanoakseen, ettei ole väliä sillä, onko Harry paikalla vai ei. Ehkä sillä ei olekaan. Ajatus koettaa herätellä jotain Harryn sisimmässä. Se jokin nostaa urheasti päätään ja koettaa käynnistellä kauan sitten pölyyn ja seitteihin hautautunutta koneistoa.

"Tai mitä jos odottaisit puoli tuntia? Käyn pikasuihkussa ja pyydän Hermionea tuomaan krapulalientä. Voitaisiin mennä Viistokujan _De Rienin_ , sen pitäisi olla varsin kelvollinen paikka. Ja ehkä me sen jälkeen—"

"Älä turhaan rasita itseäsi", Ginny keskeyttää ja hypähtää painamaan Harryn otsalle pikaisen suukon. "Voin aivan hyvin pyytää jonkun muun seuraksi."

Harry vilkuttaa urheasti aina niin kauan, kunnes takan liekit hiipuvat ja tuhka lakkaa pyörteilemästä. Sitten hän irvistää, käpertyy sohvalle sikiöasentoon ja nukahtaa alta aikayksikön.


	2. Chapter 2

"Voit istua tässä", Dudley sanoo ja osoittaa korkeaa baarituolia. "Tuossa on kassalipas."

Ovet ovat vielä lukossa ja Harvey's on hiljainen. Dudley on kierrättänyt Harrya ympäri pubia kaikissa sen kolmessa kerroksessa ja esitellyt hänet henkilökunnalle "serkkupoikana". Harry on oppinut pitämään uudesta tittelistään ja on hymyillyt alkuillan aikana enemmän, kuin muistaa tehneensä viikkokausiin. Kaikki kohtelevat häntä ystävällisesti ja välittömästi, _koska_ hän on Dudleyn serkku. Maailma on todellakin kääntynyt päälaelleen.

Harry hilautuu tuolille ja avaa lippaan. Sisällä on pieni pohjakassa, ja hän tökkii kolikoita yrittäen totuttautua niiden outoon muotoon. Hän ei ole vuosiin viettänyt näin paljon aikaa jästi-Lontoossa, saati sitten käsitellyt jästirahaa.

Herättyään päiväunilta Harry soitti Ronille vain kuullakseen, että hän oli kaikkoontunut Hermionen kanssa romanttiseen majataloon Perthin liepeille vuosipäivän viettoon. Hermione oli jo ehtinyt nähdä pihapensaita kaluavan peuran ja oli siitä valtavan innoissaan. Ron kuulosti hävyttömän onnelliselta ja lopetti puhelun lyhyeen.

Harry ehti puntaroida iltasuunnitelmiaan parin tunnin ajan, ennen kuin antoi periksi ja otti Dudleyyn yhteyttä. Ei sillä, etteikö hän pitänyt serkkunsa seurasta, mutta katkera lapsuus oli opettanut varovaisuutta.

Ensimmäinen tunti kuluu hitaasti, asiakkaita on vain vähän, mutta toisen tunnin vierähtäessä käyntiin väkimäärä kasvaa. Pian Harry ei enää ehdi juoda asiakkaiden välissä suullistakaan alkoholittomasta drinkistään, vaan joutuu kiireesti laskemaan vaihtorahoja ja repimään lippuvihosta sivuja. Ovesta valuu kylmää ilmaa, sillä se ei ehdi sulkeutua kunnolla asiakkaiden välissä, mutta lämpölamppu Harryn takana auttaa kestämään.

"Ei tänään", Dudley sanoo vakaasti sisään yrittävälle, hädin tuskin pystyssä pysyvälle miehelle. "Yritä huomenna uudestaan."

Mies mutisee jotain matalalla äänellä. Dudley ryhdistäytyy ja ottaa puolikkaan askeleen tätä kohti. Mies pyörähtää kannoillaan ja tunkee ovesta ulos. Harry ei edes yritä peittää virnistystä eikä enää ylläty, kun Dudley vastaa siihen.

"Se oli ensimmäinen, niitä tulee vielä lisää."

Ilta etenee nopeasti. He vaihtavat Dudleyn kanssa silloin tällöin muutaman sanan, kun asiakasvirta hiljenee, ja Harry oppii serkustaan enemmän kolmen tunnin aikana kuin on oppinut kaikkien heidän yhdessä asumien kuudentoista vuoden aikana. Dudley ei seurustele, koska jätti Phyllisin kolme kuukautta sitten. Dudley on suorittanut järjestyksenvalvojan peruskoulutuksen ja harkitsee hakevansa vartijakouluun. Hän pitää enemmän teknosta kuin rockista, mutta on oppinut sietämään kaikenlaista työnsä vuoksi. Hän haluaa lomalle Yhdysvaltoihin sekä koiran sitten, kun saa ostettua talon, jossa on piha. Harry yllättyy, lähinnä lemmikkihaaveesta, mutta hymyilee Dudleyn suunnitelmille. Hän ei kerro omiaan, koska ei tiedä mitä haluaa, mutta viihdyttää Dudleyta töissä sattuneilla tapahtumilla. Ilman taikuuksia.

Harry on juuri saanut Dudleyn nauramaan kerrottuaan tälle siivotun tarinan siitä, kuinka Anthony yritti karkottaa ympärillään pörräävän kärpäsen ja onnistui sen sijaan levittämään arkistokaapillisen papereita hujan hajan ympäri huonetta. Robardsin ilme oli näkemisen arvoinen. Todellisuudessa Anthonyn oli saattanut pulaan huonosti osunut karkotusloitsu, mutta Dudleyn versiossa hän kaatui päin arkistokaappia.

Asiakkaita pyrkii sisään enää tipoittain nyt, kun bändi on soittanut jo miltei tunnin ajan. Harry nousee ylös. Hänen jalkansa ei tunnu enää aralta, mutta kipakka parantaja kertoi jänteiden vaativan muutaman tunnin normalisoituakseen. Sen lisäksi Harry sai viidentoista minuutin saarnan siitä hyvästä, ettei ollut tullut heti käymään.

"Pitää käydä vessassa", hän sanoo Dudleylle.

Harry pitää vessanovea auki, kun nahkahousuihin sonnustautunut, hädin tuskin teini-ikäistä vanhempi poika tulee ulos. Harry tietää, että Dudley on tarkkana ikärajojen suhteen, joten pojalla täytyy olla ikää tai sitten hemmetin hyvin väärennetyt paperit. Harry ei välitä, vaan toimittaa asiansa huvittaen itseään seiniin raapustetuilla kirjoituksilla. Hän on käynyt kerran yökerhossa Viistokujalla ja siellä kirjoitukset värjyivät kulahtaneella seinällä, vaihtoivat joskus paikkaa tai kiertyivät loputtomiksi ympyröiksi. Se sai Harryn pään särkemään ja hän on kiitollinen, että täällä sanat ovat vain sanoja seinällä. Paikoillaan.

Tällä kertaa joku toinen pitää Harrylle ovea auki ja hän puikahtaa ulos nyökäten sisään pyrkivälle miehelle. Tämä iskee hänelle silmää, ja Harry on kompastua kääntäessään päätään miehen perään. Mies katoaa kuitenkin oven taakse, ennen kuin Harry ennättää rekisteröidä muuta, kuin matalalla roikkuvat farkut sekä tiukan t-paidan. Puikkelehtiessaan ihmisten ohitse Harry unohtaa koko tapauksen, mitäpä hän siitä muistaisikaan.

Baaritiskillä Harry huomaa ensimmäiseksi, ettei ole ainoa, joka haluaa lisää juotavaa. Dudley on kuitenkin neuvonut häntä pysymään tiskin päädyssä ja vakuuttanut, että henkilökunta saa aina nopeaa palvelua. Mutta työnnyttyään kiinni kiiltäväksi lakattuun, tummapuiseen tiskiin Harry tajuaa, että Amanda, nainen jonka Dudley hänelle esitteli, ei ole enää tiskin takana. Sen sijaan juomia laskee mies, jolla on kireät, mustat housut. Hänen vaaleat hiuksensa on sidottu silmukkaponinhännälle miltei hänen päälaelleen.

Harry yrittää viittilöidä miehelle, mutta tämä on selin häneen. Harry harkitsee juuri viheltävänsä, mutta silloin mies kääntyy puolittain häneen päin ja maailma romahtaa Harryn ympäriltä: mies on Draco Malfoy!

Harry seisoo lamaantuneena ja vain katsoo, kun Malfoy ojentaa juoman asiakkaalle. Hän ei näe Harrya, onneksi, joten Harrylla on hetki aikaa hengittää ja yrittää saada lamaantuneet lihaksensa toimimaan. Kun Malfoy osoittaa punapaitaista miestä miltei tiskin toisessa päädyssä ja hymyilee tämän huikatessa tilauksensa, Harry tarttuu tilaisuuteen: hän kääntyy kannoillaan ja ryntää kohti ulko-ovea.

Hänen päässään pyörii, vaikka hän ei ole juonut alkoholia koko iltana. Miten Draco Malfoy saattaa olla täällä, jästipubissa? Ja vielä samassa, jossa Harryn serkku on töissä? Mahdotonta! Ehkä hän näki väärin. Ehkä se oli joku muu suippokasvoinen platinablondi kireissä housuissa ja tyköistuvassa paidassa. Ehkä hän on tullut hulluksi ja näkee harhoja.

"Oliko siellä jonoa?" Dudley kysyy vetäessään oven kiinni. Asiakaskiintiö on täynnä.

"Oli", Harry sanoo ensin. Hänen päänsä on sekaisin ja hänen on pakko saada tietää jotain, mutta hän ei uskalla paljastaa tuntevansa Malfoyn. Kuka tietää, mitä nimeä tämä edes käyttää. "Amanda ei ollut siellä."

"Joo, Amanda on varmaan tauolla nyt", Dudley kertoo yllättymättä lainkaan Harryn sanoista. "Kuka siellä oli?"

"Joku mies", Harry mutisee. Joku velho pikemminkin. Joku ääliö, joka oli koulussa pahempi kiusaaja kuin Dudley koskaan.

"Se oli varmaan pikku D", Dudley sanoo nyökäten.

Harryn katse singahtaa hänen serkkuunsa ja hän hörähtää pystymättä estämään itseään. "Pikku D?"

"Joo, Drake on pienempi kuin minä, joten pikku D", Dudley sanoo hymy huulillaan. "Ihan mukava tyyppi. Vähän jäykkis, mutta reilu asiakkaille."

Harry ei saa ajatuksiaan kiertymään sanan "reilu" ympärille. Ei silloin, kun sitä käytetään kuvaamaan Malfoyta.

Hän yrittää kasata ajatuksiaan. Mitä hän tietää Malfoysta? Ainakin sen, ettei tästä ole kuulunut mitään moneen vuoteen. Ei sitten sodan loppumisen.

"Ollut täällä pitkään?" hän huomaa kysyvänsä. Dudley vilkaisee häntä kummastuneena, mutta kohauttaa harteitaan.

"Ehkä pari kuukautta."

"Okei", Harry sanoo ja järjestelee sekaisin heitettyjä rahoja lippaassa. Hänen päätään alkaa jomottaa. Drake on Malfoy. Sama Malfoy, joka on nähty viimeksi julkisuudessa hänen saatuaan vapautuksen Velhojen neuvoston yhteispäätöksellä. Ei Azkabania muille paitsi Luciukselle. Harry todisti itse sekä Dracon että Narcissan puolesta. Kumpikaan ei lausunut yhtään kiitoksen sanaa silloin eikä sen jälkeenkään, mutta ei Harry niitä tosissaan edes odottanut. Viimeisimmän juorun mukaan Malfoyt muuttivat Luciuksen tuomion jälkeen Manner-Eurooppaan. Tervemenoa, Ron oli sanonut kuultuaan asiasta ja Harry oli nyökytellyt ponnekkaasti myöntymystään.

Mutta silti... Malfoy täällä, jästipubissa, _töissä_! Harry ei pysty tajuamaan, ei vaikka rääkkää aivojaan tauotta. Häntä polttelee mennä tarkistamaan, oliko mies oikeasti Malfoy, mutta hän ei uskalla. Hän ei tiedä, mitä Malfoylle sanoisi, jos osuisi tämän kanssa vastakkain. Hän ei tiedä, miten reagoisi.

Ja äkkiä Harryn pää on täynnä muistoja koulusta, selkeitä mielikuvia Malfoysta kävelemässä edestakaisin makuusalissaan (Harryn mielikuvissa Malfoyn silmissä oli sama ahdistunut katse kuin minkä hän oli tämän kasvoilla nähnyt poikien vessassa ennen heidän kaksintaisteluaan). Malfoysta irvistelemässä tunnilla, Malfoysta pelokkaana ja vastentahtoisena tunnistamaan Harrya. Malfoysta luudalla hänen takanaan puristamassa niin kovaa, ettei Harry voisi sitä koskaan unohtaa.

Hänen pohdintansa keskeytyy, kun kolme miestä laskeutuu rappusia alas. Kaksi heistä tukee hädin tuskin jaloillaan pysyvää kaveriaan. Dudleyn ilme kovenee, mutta hän avaa oven. Vasta kun hän huomaa punaisen ruhjeen kannateltavan miehen ohimossa, hän kurtistaa huolestuneena kulmiaan.

"Kaikki okei?"

"Joo, mennään päivystykseen. Carl kaatui pittiin", toinen miehistä sanoo vetäen takkiaan niskaan.

"Soitanko taksin?"

"Kiitos", mies sanoo helpottuneena ja ohjaa tokkuraisen ystävänsä ulos. Dudley naputtelee kännykkäänsä numeron ja odottaa vastausta.

Harry sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi ja pakottaa itsensä keskittymään tähän hetkeen. Baaritiski on kaukana, ja hän voi liueta paikalta milloin vain. Malfoyn ei tarvitse edes tietää, että hänet on tunnistettu. Kenenkään ei tarvitse tietää. Harry ei halua ottaa selville, miksi Malfoy on täällä, Harvey'sissa. Häntä ei kiinnosta.

"Taksi tulee aivan pian", Dudley huikkaa ovesta ja kääntyy sitten Harryn puoleen. "Vielä tunti."

Loppuyö kuluu nopeasti, vaikka Harrylla ei ole juuri muuta tekemistä kuin istua aloillaan ja pitää seuraa Dudleylle. Tämä päästää jonottavia asiakkaita sisään sitä mukaan, kun rellestykseen väsyneet poistuvat paikalta. Hän selittää Harrylle samalla, kuinka paloturvallisuusohjeita noudatetaan pilkulleen: kaksi ulos, kaksi sisään, ei enempää eikä vähempää. Dudley on ankaran tasapuolinen niin karvaisille miehille kuin avarakaula-aukkoisille naisillekin. Yksi yrittää jopa antaa setelin tippinä, mutta Dudley kieltäytyy. Harry unohtaa hetkeksi jopa Malfoyn hieroessaan silmiään. Yllätyksiä yllätyksien perään.

Vasta kun kello lyö puoli neljä, Harry tajuaa, miten väsynyt onkaan. Hän siirtää tuolinsa kauemmas, kun enemmän tai vähemmän juopuneet asiakkaat purkautuvat ulos valomerkin jäljiltä. Dudley auttaa narikassa, ja Harrykin hakee muutaman takin, mutta löytää ne niin hitaasti, että antaa pian periksi.

Dudley on elementissään. Hän toivottaa hyvää yötä, ojentelee päällysvaatteita kuin vanha tekijä ja taltuttaa jopa tappelupukarit, ennen kuin näiden käsikähmä yltyy pahemmaksi. Harry hymyilee itsekseen. Hänen serkkunsa on muuttunut niin paljon, että sitä on vaikea käsittää. Ja nyt, viimeinkin, Harry myöntää itselleen olevansa iloinen siitä, että Dudley laittoi ilmoituksen lehteen. Ja että Hermione huomasi sen. Ja että hän soitti.

"Kaikki klaari", kaljupäinen järjestysmies huikkaa portaista, ja Dudley vetää oven lukkoon.

"Huh, mikä ilta", Dudley huokaisee ja törkkää Harrya käsivarteen. Harry on sulkenut silmänsä hetkeksi ja miltei nukahtanut pää nojaten seinää vasten. "Käydään juomassa jotain ja lähdetään sitten."

Harry nyökkää, mutta tajuaa sitten, mikä yläkerrassa odottaa.

"Taidan sittenkin lähteä. Nukuttaa niin perhanasti", hän mumisee ja haukottelee leveästi. Hän teeskentelee, ettei huomaa Dudleyn pettynyttä ilmettä, ja vetää oman takkinsa niskaan takaseinän naulasta. "Oli mukavaa nähdä taas."

Dudley puristaa Harryn kättä ja läimäisee häntä selkään. "Kiitos kun autoit. Jos voin jotenkin tehdä vastapalveluksen..."

Harry virnistää. "Joo, muistan sitten pyytää apua."

Harvey'sin pihalla on vielä runsaasti ihmisiä, ja Harry nostaa takkinsa kauluksen pystyyn lähtiessään kävelemään katua alas. Joku huutaa hänen peräänsä, mutta hän ei välitä. Hän on niin väsynyt, että harkitsee soittavansa itselleen taksin, mutta ennen kuin hän ennättää kaivaa puhelimen taskustaan, hän kuulee juoksuaskeleet takaansa.

"Odota!"

Harry kääntyy ympäri varuillaan, ja hänen väsymyksensä on poispyyhittyä. Häntä lähestyvällä miehellä ei kuitenkaan ole vaaleita hiuksia vaan ruskeat. Hän on Harrya päätä pidempi ja vaikka hän vaikuttaakin ystävällismieliseltä, Harryn sormet kietoutuvat hänen taskussaan olevan taikasauvansa ympärille.

Mies pysähtyy parin askeleen päähän ja pyyhkäisee hiukset otsaltaan. "Olisiko tarjota röökiä?"

"Ei", Harry vastaa ja on jatkamaisillaan matkaansa, kun mies tarttuu häntä käsivarresta. Harry heittää kevyen kilven, joka on tarpeeksi voimakas antamaan sähköiskun kaltaisen tujauksen. Mies irrottaa otteensa välittömästi ja älähtää ääneen.

"Mitä vittua..."

Harry kääntyy ympäri ennätettyään muutaman metrin päähän. "Anna olla. Käänny ympäri ja poistu, ennen kuin satutat itsesi."

Mies jää tuijottamaan Harryn perään kättään hieroen. Harry odottaa että on ehtinyt kulman taakse, ennen kuin virnistää itsekseen: auroriopinnot ovat valmistaneet hänet monenlaiseen, myös jästirikollisten profilointiin.

Hän etsii syrjäisen kujan, kiertää roska-astian taakse ja kaikkoontuu kotiinsa.

 

Seuraavana iltana Harry ennättää hädin tuskin kutsua jääkaapista pari pulloa ja ojentaa ne Hermionelle ja Ronille, kun Hermione jo ottaa puheeksi asian, jota Harry haluaisi vältellä tässä nimenomaisessa seurassa.

"Ginny ei aikonut tulla."

"Tiedän", Harry sanoo harteitaan kohauttaen. "On varmaan Maryn ja Jaken kanssa taas ulkona."

Ron tuijottaa pulloaan eikä katso ylös. Hän on yrittänyt urheasti olla ottamatta osaa keskusteluihin, jotka koskevat Harrya ja Ginnyä. Hän ei voi olla asiassa puolueeton; Harry on hänen paras ystävänsä, mutta Ginny on hänen sisarensa.

"Ehkä voisit vielä yrittää soittaa? Me ei olla vietetty neljistään iltaa moneen viikkoon", Hermione kysyy.

"Eiköhän me pärjätä kolmestaankin", Harry vastaa naurahtaen. Hän on jo kauan sitten lakannut unelmoimasta täydellisistä tuplatreffeistä.

"Miten eilinen meni?" Hermione kysyy lopulta, ja Harry on kiitollinen aiheen vaihdoksesta.

"Joo, onko Duddersilla taasen saparo?" Ron hörähtää ja katsoo vihdoin Harrya.

Harry virnistää. "Ei ole. Itse asiassa ilta meni ihan okei. Harvey'siin tuli paljon väkeä ja meillä oli kiirettä, mutta aina välissä ehdittiin jutellakin. Dudley on oikeasti muuttunut."

"Se on luonnollista, onhan hänkin aikuistunut", Hermione myötäilee. "Oli varmasti mukavaa vihdoinkin nähdä sinut. Minusta tuntuu, että Dudley on halunnut sitä jo pitkään."

"Joo, niin on", Harry myöntää. "Dudley kertoi, että oli käynyt rouva Figgin talossa pari vuotta sitten, mutta se oli ollut tyhjillään. Figghän asuu nykyään Tylyahossa."

"Joo, niin tekee", Ron hymähtää. "Figg ja Voro, se on kyllä uskomaton juttu."

"Se kuulostaa tavallaan sopivalta", Harry naurahtaa ja tyhjentää pullonsa pitkällä huikalla. "Tiesittekö, että Norriska on alun perin rouva Figgiltä peräisin? Voro kuulemma osti Norriskan pentuna vain siksi, että sai tekosyyn mennä käymään kylässä."

Uunin kello kilahtaa, ja Harry nousee ylös. On hänen vuoronsa tarjota sunnuntailounasta. He ovat sopineet vuorottelevansa sillä aikaa, kun Molly ja Arthur ovat kiertämässä maailmaa. Weasleyt antoivat vanhemmilleen lahjaksi sarjan kaukoporttiavainlippuja näiden viettäessä 35. hääpäiväänsä. Harry on saanut postikortin niin Bombaysta kuin Sri Lankasta ja Kuala Lumpuristakin ja odottaa seuraavaksi kuulevansa Mollysta ja Arthurista sitten, kun nämä astuvat Japanin kamaralle.

Joskus he suunnittelivat Ginnynkin kanssa matkustavansa jonnekin, mutta aina on käynyt samoin: kun Harrylla on hetki lomaa, Ginnyllä on tärkeitä pelejä. Kun Ginnyn joukkue putoaa karsinnoissa, Harrylla alkaa koulutusleiri. Koskaan ei ole aikaa, mutta Harry on salaa sitä mieltä, että aikaa olisi jos haluakin olisi. Ehkä he ovat kasvaneet Ginnyn kanssa eroon toisistaan, eikä paluuta menneisyyteen enää ole.

Ron selittää saamastaan Kali-patsaasta, jonka kaksi pöllöä toimitti hänelle edellisellä viikolla. Harry kuuntelee puolella korvalla kertomusta, mutta hänen ajatuksensa ovat muualla.

Suunnitelma oli aikanaan aukoton: Ron ja Hermione, Harry ja Ginny. He neljä, jotka kokivat yhdessä niin paljon, jatkaisivat samoilla raiteilla. Harry adoptoitaisiin vihdoinkin laillisesti Weasleyn perheeseen avioliiton kautta. Molemmille pariskunnille 2,5 lasta sekä vierekkäiset omakotitalot ympärillään valkoiset aidat. Harry odotti sitä innolla, mutta enää kaikki ei olekaan niin yksinkertaista. Nyt hän alkaa nähdä omien haaveidensa läpi todellisuuteen, eikä Ginnykään ole enää pelkkää auringonpaistetta ja liekkien rätinää.

Paistos näyttää miltei valmiilta. Harry sammuttaa uunin ja jättää vuoan vielä hautumaan saadakseen lisää aikaa. Hänellä on ollut viime aikoina niin vähän aikaa miettiä, niin paljon tekemistä. Nyt hän kuitenkin huomaa pohtivansa, mitä oikeastaan haluaa elämältä. Hän on aina kuvitellut, että rakkaus saisi hänet tuntemaan _enemmän_. Ei kai sen pitäisi olla näin laimeaa?

Harry vilkaisee olohuoneen sohvalla kikattavaa Hermionea ja tämän korvaan kuiskivaa Ronia. Sellaista hän haluaa itselleenkin, mutta he eivät ole Ginnyn kanssa koskaan olleet noin läheisiä. He eivät ikinä kohtele toisiaan noin välittömästi. Ehkäpä he eivät rakasta toisiaan yhtä paljon kuin Hermione ja Ron. Ehkä Harry ei vain osaa rakastaa. Ehkä se johtuu siitä, että hänen sisällään oli niin kauan aikaa palanen pimeistä pimeintä taikuutta. Ehkä hänet on tuomittu tuhoon jo syntymänsä hetkellä.

"Joko alkaa olla valmista?" Ron huutaa kallistuen sohvan selkänojan yli nähdäkseen Harryn.

Harry äännähtää myöntävästi ja huiskauttaa kättään. Hän ei voi ajatella tätä nyt, ei tänä iltana. Hän ei ole koskaan kertonut Ronille ongelmistaan Ginnyn kanssa, mutta epäilee, että Hermione tietää niistä kaiken. Ron sen sijaan uskoo edelleen, että hänen sisarensa ja paras ystävänsä rakastavat toisiaan päättömästi ja elävät unelmaelämää.

Ronille täytyy kertoa, mahdollisimman pian, sillä muuten tulokset voivat muodostua katastrofaalisiksi. Mutta ei nyt.

 

Aterian aikana Harry mainitsee vahingossa nähneensä Malfoyn. Sanat vain lipsahtavat hänen suustaan, ei hän tarkoita niitä sen kummemmin, mutta heti ne lausuttuaan hän tajuaa tehneensä virheen.

"Hilleri? Älä vaan sano, että aiot taas alkaa seuraamaan sitä?" Ron puuskahtaa epäuskoisena haarukka pysähtyneenä puolitiessä matkalla suuhun. Harry pyöräyttää silmiään.

"Draco Malfoy jästipubissa?" Hermione toistaa silmät levällään. Harry ei maininnut Malfoyn kuuluneen henkilökuntaan. Hermionen katse muuttuu huolestuneeksi. "Oletko aivan varma?"

"Kai minä nyt Malfoyn tunnistan", Harry naurahtaa väkinäisesti. Hän haluaisi vaihtaa puheenaihetta. Kuudennen luokan tapahtumat ovat vielä tuoreina hänen mielessään. Silloin hänen ystävänsä kohtelivat häntä, kuin hän olisi kiinnostunut Malfoyn tekemisistä muutenkin kuin suojellakseen Kiltaa. Heidän silmäyksensä olivat outoja, ja Harry punastuu vieläkin vain ajatellessaan asiaa. Hän seurasi Malfoyta vain ja ainoastaan sen vuoksi, että tällä näytti olevan jotain hämäräperäistä tekeillä. Niin hän uskotteli itselleen. Hämäräperäisyys paljastui lopulta todeksi, mutta sen sijaan unet, joita Harry oli alkanut nähdä, ne olivat pysyneet edelleen pelkkinä unina. Hän ei koskaan kertonut niistä Ronille ja Hermionelle. Ei koskaan maininnut, että oli ajatellut Malfoyta öisinkin.

Eräänkin kerran Harry heräsi hengästyneenä pylvässängystään seurattuaan unessaan Malfoyta korkeimpaan läntiseen torniin. Heidän askeleensa olivat kaikuneet portaikossa hengityksen höyrytessä viileässä ilmassa. Malfoy oli tiennyt, että Harry oli hänen perässään, kuinkas muutenkaan sellaisen huohotuksen ja kolinan jälkeen, mutta ei ollut silti juossut karkuun. Unen tunnelma oli ollut enemmänkin kisaileva. Hätääntynyt, mutta hyvällä tavalla; kuin adrenaliinia poreileva, huvikseen pystyyn pistetty kilpailu, ei verinen eloonjäämistaistelu. Uni loppui, ennen kuin he olivat ennättäneet tornin huipulle, mutta Harry muisti edelleen sen jättämän tunnelman. Aivan kuin he olisivat olleet Malfoyn kanssa ystäviä.

Ja kuten Harry arvelikin, seuraavaksi Hermione alkaa toistella samoja lauseita, jotka Harry kuuli jo lähes kymmenen vuotta sitten. Kuinka hänen pitäisi jättää Malfoy rauhaan ja jatkaa omaa elämäänsä. Kuinka sota on jo ohi, ollut monta vuotta, eikä pakkomielle Malfoyhin tuo mukanaan mitään hyvää.

"En minä Malfoyta seurannut!" Harry älähtää, kun ei enää jaksa kuunnella. "Satuin vain näkemään jästipubissa. Me lähdettiin Dudleyn kanssa jatkamaan matkaa melkein heti."

Hermione näyttää huolestuneelta. "Mitä Malfoy sanoi?"

"Ei mitään! Ei ehtinyt nähdä meitä", Harry valehtelee vain puoliksi, mutta silti hänen omatuntonsa alkaa soimata. "Tai, no, vaikka näkikin Dudleyn, niin ei kai sillä ole väliä kun ei Malfoy tunne Dudleyta."

"Tai kiinnitä huomiota, Dudleyhan on jästi", Ron toteaa itsestäänselvyyden, joka ei ole enää niin itsestään selvää. Ei nyt, kun Harry tietää, missä Malfoy työskentelee. Ehkä hänen sittenkin pitäisi selvittää, miksi Malfoy on hankkinut paikan Harvey'sista. Dudleyn puheiden perusteella kyseessä ei ole vain yhden illan vuoronpaikkaus, vaan Malfoy on työskennellyt tiskin takana jo pidempään. Mutta sellaista ei voi sanoa Hermionen ja Ronin kuullen, se on selvää.

"No, joka tapauksessa—" Harry aloittaa, mutta Hermione keskeyttää hänet.

"Harry, minusta on kuitenkin outoa, että Malfoy sattuu olemaan samassa jästipubissa kuin sinä. Oliko se sama, jossa Dudley on töissä?"

Harry pudistaa päätään, hän ei uskalla luottaa ääneensä. Hänestä on vastenmielistä valehdella, mutta hän ei halua Hermionen tutkivan asiaa. Syytä hän ei aivan tarkasti tiedä, mutta hänestä tuntuu hämärästi siltä, että Malfoyn yhteys Dudleyyn on jotain, mihin hän ei halua muiden koskevan. Hän selvittää asian itse. Hän olettaa syyn liittyvän sukulaissuhteeseen ja siihen, ettei muiden tarvitse alkaa penkoa Dudleyn asioita, mutta ei voi olla aivan varma. Kunpa hän vain saisi hetken aikaa ajatella.

"Viimeksi kun kuulin heistä, he muuttivat Luciuksen vapautuksen jälkeen Zagrebiin", Hermione sanoo mietteliäänä.

"Vapautuksen, pah", Ron tuhahtaa. "Olisi sietänyt mädäntyä Azkabaniin."

"Ron, älä viitsi. He sentään auttoivat Harrya."

"Malfoy auttoi. Ja hänen äitinsä", Ron sanoo synkeästi ja vilkaisee Harrya. "Vaikka Malfoy aiheutti kyllä enemmän harmia kuin hyötyä."

"Joo, no ihan sama. En halua puhua heistä nyt", Harry väistelee. "Mitäs sanotte, jos kaivan pakasteesta jäätelöä ja katsotaan sitten joku leffa? Te voitte valita."

Harry nousee ylös. Hän tietää, että Ron unohtaa Malfoyn välittömästi. Hermionea on sen sijaan vaikeampi harhauttaa, ja Harry tunteekin tämän katseen selässään kävellessään keittiöön. Asiasta puhutaan vielä, se on varmaa, mutta ei enää tänä iltana.

Ron vaatii saada nähdä Warlockin. Hän on nähnyt sen jo neljästi, mutta jaksaa aina ihastella elokuvassa esitettyä noituutta. "Kalkaroksella voisi olla irtonaiset silmämunat povitaskussaan!" Ron sanoo kesken elokuvan ja nauraa päälle. Harrykin hymähtää. Severus Kalkaros on ehkä sotasankari ja ansaitsee Harrynkin kunnioituksen, mutta hän oli eläessään sangen iljettävä ihminen.

Hermione ja Ron lähtevät vasta lähempänä puolta yötä, ja Harry päätyy makaamaan sängylleen. Hän ei vaivaudu kömpimään peitteiden alle, vaan tuijottaa kattoa. Outo pakko olla puhumatta Malfoysta, olla kertomatta koko totuutta, häiritsee häntä yhä. Kieltämättä hänen olonsa on hieman kuin kouluaikoina, kun hän tiesi paneutuvansa asiaan liikaa. Harry on vieläkin sitä mieltä, että pakkomielle on liian ronski sana kuvaamaan hänen ajatuksiaan, mutta kaikesta huolimatta Malfoyn arvoitus pyörii hänen päässään. Mitä Malfoy tekee Harvey'sissa? Tietääkö Malfoy, että Iso D on Harryn serkku? Onko Malfoy jostain syystä vakoilemassa Dudleyta vai onko hän vain sattumalta töissä siellä, missä Dudleykin? Harry ei ole mainostanut lapsuusaikojaan ja Dursleyiden nimi on pysynyt lehdistöltä piilossa. Kukaan ei ole edes kysynyt sitä, velhoyhteiskunnassa riittää, kun heitä nimittää jästeiksi. Kukaan ei ole koskaan kaivannut enempää yksityiskohtia.

 

Tiistaihin mennessä Ginnystä ei kuulu mitään eikä hän vastaa edes viesteihin. Niinpä Harry lakkaa yrittämästä. Hän puntaroi ajatuksella laittaa suhde poikki nyt, kun asia on vahvasti tapetilla, mutta epäröi vieläkin, haluaako sitä todella. Häntä pelottaa ajatus hylätä Ginny kokonaan. Se tietäisi yksinäisiä iltoja, ehkä jopa kiusallisia perhepäivällisiä Kotikolossa. Ajatus piinaa häntä, mutta onneksi työkiireet eivät salli hänen jäädä pitkäksi aikaa märehtimään hänen onnetonta suhde-elämäänsä.

Omien töidensä lisäksi hänellä on myös oma salainen tehtävänsä, jonka hän on itselleen asettanut.

Arkistohuone on täynnä heiluvia ja huojuvia arkistokaappeja. Ne keinuvat rytmissä ja tuntuvat mulkoilevan Harrya pahasti. Aivan kuin ne tietäisivät, ettei hän ole oikealla asialla, ja yrittäisivät paheksua häntä nuuskimasta tietoja, jotka eivät hänelle kuulu. Harry ei välitä vaan käy työhön. Malfoyn nimi on helppo löytää, mutta kaikkien ristiviittausten läpikäyminen vie aikaa. Hermione tietäisi taatusti nopeamman keinon, luultavasti loitsun, joka jopa lajittelisi oleelliset kansiot aakkosjärjestykseen, mutta tähän tehtävään Harry ei voi kysyä neuvoa Hermionelta. Tämä hänen tulee tehdä yksin.

Hiljaisen urakoinnin katkaisee ainoastaan keskustietokantasihteerin käynti, jonka ajaksi Harry piiloutuu nurkassa seisovan valtavan arkistokaapin taakse. Valtavasta työstä huolimatta Harry ei ole iltapäivään mennessä hullua hurskaampi. Hän on löytänyt Malfoyn kansion, mutta siinä kuvataan ainoastaan lyhyesti velhoneuvoston oikeudenkäynti sekä siitä seurannut tuomio Lucius Malfoylle. Draco Malfoysta ei ole muuta mainintaa, kuin "vapautettu syytteistä" sekä todistajien lista, josta Harry löytää myös oman nimensä.

Ei mitään. Ei yhtäkään johtolangantynkää kertomaan, miksi Malfoy työskentelee jästipubissa. Ei pienintäkään vihjettä siitä, miksi Malfoy on tullut takaisin Englantiin. Harry kiroaa ääneen. Aivan kuin Malfoy lentäisi tutkan alapuolella.

Harry panee sen sijaan merkille, kuinka monta muuta tuttua nimeä hän löytää papereita selaillessaan. Miltei kaikki ovat entisiä luihuisia, mutta joukosta löytyy muutama yllättäväkin nimi. Kuten Ernie Macmillan, jonka Harry ei olisi koskaan uskonut syyllistyvän rötöksiin. Kuitenkin Macmillan on pidätetty jästien lumoamisesta. Rivien välistä Harry lukee, että Ernien tarkoitusperät ovat olleet hämärät, mutta eivät kuolettavat. Hän selvisi sakoilla ja velhokuntapalvelulla. Lunankin nimi mainitaan eräässä raportissa, mutta vain silminnäkijänä. Lausunnon alle aurori Garden on kirjoittanut "hullu kuin pullosta tullut" kuin viestiksi tietoja myöhemmin selaaville: älkää ottako tosissanne. Harry ei naura.

Mitä Malfoy oikein touhuaa? Harry ei tiedä, miksi on jälleen kerran niin kiinnostunut Malfoyn touhuista. Viimeksi kun näin kävi, kouluaikoina, Harrylla oli hyvä syy epäillä pahinta. Nyt hänellä ei ole mitään vihjeitä, ei mitään takataskussaan, mutta hän vain _tietää_ , että jotain on vialla. Yhteensattumia on liikaa ja kuten Harryn kouluttajat aina hokevat, tässä ammatissa yhteensattumia ei ole. Piste. Kaikki oudot tapaamiset, kaikki tunnistettavat henkilöt ovat juuri siinä missä ovat siksi, että ne haluavat olla siinä. Sattumia ei ole, on vain hämäriä tarkoitusperiä.

Malfoyn rekisteri on liiankin puhdas. Harry olisi odottanut edes ratsiaa Malfoyn kartanoon. Eräs kansio kertoi, että kartano tutkittu heti sodan loputtua, mutta harvoin ministeriölle riitti yksi läpikäynti. Varsinkin kun Malfoyiden muuttaessa maasta pois kukaan ei olisi estänyt uutta etsintää. Luciuksen nimi oli edelleen pahassa huudossa, vaikka sodasta oli jo aikaa.

Voisiko Malfoy seurata isänsä jalanjälkiä? Voisiko hänellä olla joku korkea-arvoinen ministeriön työntekijä taskussaan?

Taikaministeri Kingsley Kahlesalpa on poissa laskuista. Harry luottaisi henkensä Kingsleyn käsiin. He taistelivat Killan riveissä jo ennen Voldemortin näkyvää nousua, ja Kingsley pelasti Harryn hengen useammin kuin kerran. Harry onnistui maksamaan yhden veloistaan ratsiassa, johon Kingsley puolivahingossa osallistui. Hän onnistui heittämään kilven ministerin eteen juuri ennen kirouksen osumista. Kingsley ehdotti siitä hyvästä uutta kunniamerkkiä, onneksi leikillään, sillä Harry olisi taikonut hänelle kokovartalolukon, jos ehdotus olisi tehty tosissaan. Hänellä oli kunniamerkkejä tarpeeksi, eikä hän ollut halunnut jo saamiaankaan alun perin.

Vaikka Kingsley onkin puhdas, se ei tarkoita, että koko ministeriö on. Osastoja on vaikka kuinka monta, eikä Harry edes muista kaikkien johtajien nimiä. Lahjonnan määrä on vähentynyt Kahlesalvan alaisuudessa, mutta Harry ei ole niin naiivi, että uskoo sen kokonaan hävinneen. Tuolla hetkellä hänellä ei ole kuitenkaan todisteita, ei edes vihjeitä mistään epäilyttävästä, joten hän livahtaa ulos arkistohuoneesta ja palaa vastahakoisesti raporttiensa pariin.

 

Seuraavana päivänä Ginny vastaa ja ilmoittaa Harrylle tulevansa illalla käymään. Hän käyttäytyy tavallista lämpimämmin ja vaikuttaa iloiselta, hän tuo jopa Harryn lempipiirakkaa sekä pullollisen viiniä, jonka he avaavat aterialla. Ginnyn käytös on Harrylle suuri helpotus, mutta hän huomaa silti ajatustensa harhailevan tuon tuostakin.

"—sitten Kate aikoi viedä hänet ulos", Ginny kertoo ja on hetken hiljaa. "Harry? Kuunteletko sinä?"

Harry hätkähtää hereille mietteistään. Hän on juuri laatinut mielessään listaa ihmisistä, joilta voisi kenties udella kautta rantain tietoja Malfoysta. Hän koettaa pohtia kuumeisesti, mitä Ginny on sanonut, ja päätyy hymyilemään toivoen voivansa vakuuttaa Ginnyn.

"Tietysti kuuntelen. Toivottavasti Kate saa palkakseen onnistuneet treffit", Harry sanoo.

Ginnyn hymy jähmettyy, ja hän kulauttaa viinilasin lopun kurkkuunsa. "Treffit kummipojan kanssa?"

Harry pakottautuu olemaan irvistämättä. Hitto, hän arvasi väärin. "Kuuntelen oikeasti, mietin vain yhtä työjuttua."

Ginny heilauttaa hiuksensa toiselle olalle. "Harry, ei tämä taida toimia enää."

"Mitä oikein tarkoitat?" Harry kysyy.

"Me ei taideta enää toimia", Ginny selventää. "Me yhdessä. Pariskuntana."

"Ehkä me ei olla enää niin läheisiä kuin ennen, mutta—" Harry aloittaa.

"Mary ja Jake tietävät enemmän minun asioistani kuin sinä", Ginny pamauttaa. "Hermione tietää enemmän sinun asioista kuin minä."

Harry räpyttelee silmiään. Hänen egoaan vihlaisee kuulla, että Ginny avautuu asioistaan enemmän naapureilleen kuin hänelle, mutta Hermionen osuutta hän ei pysty kieltämään.

"Me ei olla harrastettu seksiä kuukauteen", Ginny jatkaa merkitsevällä äänellä.

"Korjataan tilanne heti!" Harry älähtää puoliksi leikillään ja saakin hymyn herutettua Ginnyn huulilta.

"Minusta me ollaan saavutettu pattitilanne", Ginny toteaa vakavoituen.

Harry nojautuu tuolissaan taakse vastalause odotellen huulilla. Hän haluaa todella yrittää jatkaa. Haluaahan? Tietysti hän haluaa. Hän rakastaa Ginnyä... ainakin hän luulee niin. Mutta samalla kun Harry yrittää vakuuttaa itseään ja Ginnyä, hänen huomionsa alkaa jälleen herpaantua. Viimeisten päivien aikana hän ei ole uhrannut Ginnylle montaakaan ajatusta. Hän on ratkonut täysillä Malfoyn arvoitusta ja laittanut muutaman viestin Ginnylle lähinnä vastuuntuntoaan. Hänen elämänsä on helpompaa, kun Ginny on poissa kuvioista. Hän on vapaampi menemään ja tulemaan. Kun Ginny on poissa, Harryn ei tarvitse selitellä menemisiään kenellekään. Mutta haluaako hän silti lopettaa heidän suhdettaan?

"Rakastan sinua oikeasti, Harry, mutta olemme enää pelkkiä ystäviä", Ginny sanoo ja laskee serviettinsä lautasen viereen.

Harryn kurkkuun nousee pala, mutta hän ei voi kuin nyökätä.

"Joten..."

Harry laskee katseensa puoliksi syötyyn ateriaansa. Hän tietää mitä on tulossa. Hän on jollain tasolla toivonut sen tulevan ennemmin kuin myöhemmin, mutta silti ajatus Ginnyn menettämisestä saa hänen henkensä ahtaalle.

"Joten..." Harry saa vaivoin sanottua.

Ginny nousee ylös ja kiertää pöydän. Hän painaa siveän suudelman Harryn otsalle. "Minkään ei oikeasti tarvitse muuttua. Lakataan vain teeskentelemästä. Me päästään tästä varmasti yli."

Harry toivoo, että se on totta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silmukkaponnari-nimen ideoinnista kiitokset Finin Herkkuoonelle <3


	3. Chapter 3

Viikonloppu saapuu, eikä Harry tiedä mitä tehdä. Hän ei uskalla kertoa Ronille erosta ja menee välttelyssään niin pitkälle, että harkitsee ottavansa yhteyttä Oliver Woodiin. Hänen entinen huispauskapteeninsa on parastaikaa käymässä Lontoossa. Dudleyn soitto pelastaa jälleen illan.

"Pokeria?" Harry kysyy yllättyneenä.

"Joo, pokeria. Ei haittaa vaikka et osaa, onpahan helpompi kyniä sinulta rahat", Dudley vitsailee, mutta lupaa kuitenkin antaa pikakurssin ennen muiden saapumista. "John ei pääse ja kahdestaan on ikävä pelata."

"Kuka se toinen on?" Harry varmistaa ennen lupautumistaan. Hän ei usko, että Malfoy viettäisi Dudleyn seurassa aikaa yhtään pidempään kuin on töiden merkeissä pakko, mutta ei halua ottaa riskiä. Hän on yrittänyt selvittää Malfoyn taustoja jo usean päivän ajan, mutta ei ole saanut mitään selville. Eikä hän halua kohdata Malfoyta tietämättä mistään mitään. Sellainen olisi sietämätöntä.

"Wills tulee. Ollaan samalla alalla, oltiin joskus samassa pubissakin töissä", Dudley sanoo. Vastaus huojentaa Harryn mieltä siinä määrin, että hän lupautuu mukaan.

Käytyään pikaisesti Irvetassa Harry ilmiintyy Dudleyn kotikadun läheiseen metsikköön. Hän vilkaisee ympärilleen ja kävelee sitten reippain askelin kadulle. Edellisellä kerralla hän ei huomannut katsella, millaisella seudulla Dudley asuu, mutta nyt hän silmäilee serkkunsa naapurustoa ahnaasti. Alue ei ole niin hyvä kuin missä hän itse asuu, mutta ei huonokaan. Talot eivät ole omakotitaloja vaan kerrostaloja, toiset matalampia kuin toiset. Dudleyn talossa on vain kolme kerrosta, ja Harry koputtaa ensimmäiseen alimman kerroksen punaiseksi maalatuista ovista.

"Harry, tervetuloa!" Dudley kajauttaa. "Peremmälle, peremmälle."

Harry hymyilee astuessaan sisään. Dudleyn tervetulotoivotus on varsin lennokas ja suorastaan ylitse-vuotavaisen ystävällinen, ja Harry kuulee sen takaa lämmön. Ajatus siitä, että Dudley haluaa todella viettää aikaa hänen kanssaan saa vieläkin hänen mielensä pyörälle. Eipä hänkään toisaalta ajatellut kahta kertaa suostuessaan Dudleyn kutsuun. Elämä heittää joskus oudoille poluille.

"Wills, tässä on serkkuni Harry", Dudley esittelee, ja Harry päätyy puristamaan ruskeatukkaisen miehen kättä.

"Hei vaan."

Willsin katse on tiivis. Harry yrittää vastata siihen samalla mitalla ja tutkailee Dudleyn kaveria pidempään kuin normaalisti katsoisi vierasta ihmistä. Willsin hiukset on keritty lyhyeksi ja, kuten Dudley, hänkin on nostanut ne päälaelta pystyyn. Hänen silmänsä ovat ruskeat, mutta niiden sävy on tuimempi kuin Ginnyllä tai Georgella.

"Toivottavasti otit setelitukon mukaan", Wills tokaisee hetken kuluttua. "Iso D kertoi, ettet ole ennen pelannut pokeria."

Harry virnistää, mutta ei vastaa kysymykseen. Kyllä, hänellä on rahat mukanaan ja ei, hän ei ole ennen pelannut pokeria. Sen sijaan hän on pelannut Ronin kanssa shakkia vuosikausia ja harjaantunut myös räjähtävässä näpäyksessä siinä määrin, ettei usko pokerin tuottavan ongelmia.

"Oles kiltti serkulleni", Dudley soimaa ja läimäisee Willsiä olalle. Hän kuitenkin naurahtaa heti läimäisyn jälkeen ja vilkaisee Harrya. "Jospa me sitten aloitetaan. Otetaan harjoituspeli ensin, niin opit säännöt."

Tunnin kuluttua Harrylle käy selväksi, että velhojen korttipelit ovat täysin erilaisia kuin jästien pokeri. Hän on menettänyt jo kolme kymppiä ja vaikka jästirahan kurssi on hänelle täyttä hepreaa, hän ymmärtää sen verran, ettei summa ole varsin mitätön. Wills on nyt paremmalla tuulella voitettuaan leijonanosan Dudleynkin rahoista. Harry vilkaisee korttejaan ja päättää jättää värin alun käteensä, vaikka tietääkin sen olevan riski.

Juuri kun Dudley on jakamassa toista kierrosta, ovikello soi. Dudley kurtistaa kulmiaan ja laskee korttinsa pöydälle. "Taitan niskan siltä joka katsoo minun korttini", hän uhkaa ennen kuin menee avaamaan oven.

Harry istuu selkä ovea päin ja tuijottaa korttejaan niin kauan, kunnes tuntee Willsin katsovan itseään. Hän vilkaisee pöydän toiselle puolen ja on nauraa ääneen nähdessään Willsin kyräilyn. Aivan kuin Harry vain odottaisi tilaisuutta huijata ja katsoa Dudleyn kortit. Hän tietää kyllä hyvin olevansa häviöllä eikä se varsinaisesti häntä haittaa. Hänen kilpailuviettinsä ei ole yhtä voimakas kuin vietti tulla hyväksytyksi ryhmään, joten hän on päättänyt ottaa rauhallisesti ja keskittyä viettämään hauskaa iltaa.

Samassa eteisestä kantautuva tuttu ääni saa Harryn hätkähtämään.

"Mandy sai vihdoin kynnet lakattua, joten pääsimme sittenkin tulemaan."

"Hei! Laitoit itse hiuksiasi ainakin puoli tuntia", naisääni hymähtää.

"Eipä haittaa, ollaan vasta päästy alkuun. Käykää peremmälle", Dudley kehottaa.

Harry kiepsahtaa tuolillaan ympäri eikä edes huomaa näyttävänsä samalla Willsille kaikki korttinsa. Avoimesta keittiönovesta Harry näkee, että saapuja on todellakin Malfoy tyköistuvissa hiilenharmaissa housuissaan ja sähkönsinisessä paidassaan. Tämä ojentaa takkinsa Dudleylle eikä huomaa Harrya, vaan kääntyy seuraavaksi ottamaan takin naisen yltä. Amandan yltä, Harry muistaa, sillä Dudley esitteli heidät toisilleen viikko sitten.

"Saadaan kunnon peli pystyyn, serkkunikin on täällä", Dudley sanoo ja nyökkää kohti keittiötä. Malfoy kääntyy katsomaan.

Harry kuulee vain hämärästi Amandan iloisen yllättyneen äänen, sillä hänen katseensa lukittuu Malfoyn harmaisiin silmiin, jotka leviävät vain hitusen yllättyneisyydestä. Mistään muusta Harry ei voisi tietää, että Malfoy on tunnistanut hänet.

"Harry, tässä on pikku D. Mandyn tapasitkin jo", Dudley esittelee vieraansa Harrylle tietämättä, ettei hän esittelyjä kaipaa. Harry nousee silti ylös ja tarttuu Malfoyn ojennettuun käteen. Malfoyn silmissä välähtää jotain, kun Harryn kämmen painautuu hänen kämmeneensä, mutta se katoaa, ennen kuin Harry ennättää saada siitä enempää selkoa.

"Harry Potter", Harry sanoo, koska niin kuuluu sanoa. Malfoy nyökkää aavistuksen.

"Drake Malloy", Malfoy sanoo ja hänen toinen suupielensä kohoaa hitusen.

"Malloy", Harry makustelee ja kohottaa kulmakarvaansa. Aivan kuin hän olisi joutunut huonoon näytelmään, jossa hänen tulee kuitenkin esittää osansa kuten käsikirjoitus määrää. Hän pitelee edelleen Malfoyn kättä ja vaikuttaa puntaroivan nimeä. Malfoyn suupieli nousee vielä millin verran ylemmäs. "Kuulostaa tutulta. Olemmekohan tavanneet joskus?"

"Epäilen sitä", Malfoy kuittaa kohauttamalla harteitaan. Hän vetää kätensä Harryn otteesta ja sujauttaa sen vaaleisiin, vapaana olkapäille laskeutuviin hiuksiinsa. "Olen elänyt viimeiset neljätoista vuotta Ranskassa. Muutin vasta kuukausi sitten takaisin Britanniaan."

"Ahaa", Harry hymähtää ymmärtäessään, ettei voi uskoa mitään, minkä Malfoy suustaan päästää. Hän tietää, ettei tämä muuttanut sodan jälkeen perheensä kanssa Ranskaan vaan Kroatiaan, ja sodastakin on kulunut vasta seitsemän vuotta. Harry miettii ohikiitävän hetken ajan, pitäisikö hänen paljastaa Malfoy, mutta jokin tämän ilmeessä saa hänet pysymään hiljaa. Hän ei ole Malfoylle mitään velkaa, mutta koska salaisuussäädös sitoo hänen puheitaan, hän päättää leikkiä mukana ainakin niin kauan, kunnes saa totuuden selville. Ehkä tilanne vielä kääntyy hänen edukseen.

Malfoy käärii hihansa kyynärpäihin asti ja istuu pöytään. Harryn katse etsiytyy välittömästi kalpeaan käsivarteen. Siinä ei ole merkkiä, mutta Harry on liian kiihdyksissään voidakseen olla varma, käyttääkö Malfoy lumousta vai onko pimeän piirto hävinnyt kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen. Olisiko Malfoy onnistunut poistamaan sen loitsulla? Ainakin Harry tietää, ettei jästien ihonsiirroista ole mitään hyötyä. Hän tietää, sillä sodan jälkeen Hermionen johtama komitea asetettiin tutkimaan asiaa. Harry sai tuloksista täyden raportin. Malfoy huomaa hänen katseensa ja tuijottaa hetken ajan takaisin Harryn silmiin kuin haastaakseen hänet kysymään lisää. Harry on hiljaa.

Amanda jättäytyy pelistä ja keskittyy seuranpitoon. Hänellä on kädessään tavallinen juomalasi puolillaan viiniä. Malfoyn edessä on samanlainen lasi, ja Harry virnistää itsekseen miettiessään, kuinka paljon snobahtava Malfoy luultavasti inhoaa viinin juomista tavallisesta lasista. Tämä siemailee kuitenkin juomaansa irvistelemättä ja jatkaa pelaamista.

"No, Harry", Amanda sanoo hetken kuluttua, kun kaikki ovat asettaneet aloituspanoksen. Harry kohottaa katseensa korteistaan. "Mitä pidät Lontoosta? Dudley kertoi, että olet vasta muuttanut tänne."

Harry vilkaisee Dudleyta nopeasti, mutta hymyilee Amandalle. He ovat Dudleyn kanssa sopineet jo aiemmin selittävänsä jälleennäkemisensä Harryn koulutuksen kautta. Nurkkasilmästään Harry näkee Malfoyn katsovan häntä.

"Täällä on vilkasta", Harry sanoo totuudenmukaisesti. Hän käy harvoin jästi-Lontoon puolella ja yllättyy joka kerta kaupungin vilinästä. Viistokuja on pala vanhaa maailmaa; siellä liikkuu paljon väkeä jopa yömyöhään, nyt kun liikkumiskieltoja ei muista enää kukaan, mutta kenelläkään ei tunnu olevan niin kiire kuin jästimaailmassa. Ei ole julkista liikennettä, ei liikennevaloja.

"Mistä muutit?" Amanda kysyy ja siemaisee jälleen viiniään. Hänen tummat silmänsä tuikkivat, ja Harry hämmentyy tajutessaan, että Amanda saattaa flirttailla hänelle. Harry rykäisee ja hänen poskensa lämpenevät hieman. Hän ei pidä vieläkään siitä, että ihmiset osoittavat häntä kohtaan kiinnostusta.

"Asuin pohjoisessa, lähellä Edinburghia", hän kertoo korteilleen. "Tai siis asuin siihen asti, kunnes aloitin poliisikoulun Tulliallanissa."

"Meillä on siis lainvartija joukossamme", Amanda naurahtaa. "Sovit hyvin joukkoon, me taidetaan olla Draken kanssa alakynnessä, jos tästä vielä tappelu syntyy."

"Oletko itse paljasjalkainen?" Harry kysyy vuorostaan Amandalta. Hän ei pidä siitä, että hänen asioistaan keskustellaan liikaa. Valehteleminen on vaikeaa, ja hän haluaa välttää sitä mahdollisimman paljon.

"Kasvoin Essexissä", Amanda kertoo. "Itse asiassa me ollaan Draken kanssa oltu aikanaan samassa koulussa, tosin kumpikaan meistä ei muista siitä mitään."

"Niinkö?" Harry kysyy yllättyneellä äänellä. Malfoy vastaa hänen katseeseensa tyynesti.

"Kyllä, asuin aika lähellä Amandan lapsuudenkotia yksitoistavuotiaaksi asti", Malfoy vastaa ennen kuin korottaa panosta. "Yllättävää, että tapasimme työn kautta uudelleen. En tietystikään muista koulusta paljoa, siitä on jo niin kauan."

Malfoyn teennäisen sivistynyt puhetyyli ärsyttää Harrya. Se luikertelee hänen ihonsa alle ja saa hänen päänahkansa kihelmöimään. Kukaan muu ei kuitenkaan näytä huvittuneelta, saati sitten ärtyneeltä, joten Harry pysyttelee itsekin ilmeettömänä. Hetken hän ihmettelee, miksi reagoi aina niin voimakkaasti kaikkeen, mitä Malfoy tekee. Se tuntuu kuitenkin luontevalta, niinhän hän on aina tehnyt.

"Miksi muutitte pois?" Harry kysyy. Ehkä nyt, kun Malfoyn on pakko esittää kohteliasta, hän saa tästä puristettua lisää tietoa. Kuten missä tämä on ollut kaikki nämä vuodet ja miksi tämä on nyt päättänyt kaikista maailman paikoista hakeutua töihin samaan pubiin kuin Dudley.

"Äitini työpaikka vaihtui", Malfoy kuittaa lyhyesti.

"Oli varmasti ikävää jättää vanhat kaverit tänne", Harry myötäilee Malfoyn kertomusta.

Amanda vilkuilee huvittuneena Harryn ja Malfoyn välillä ja iskee Willsille silmää. Harryn posket lämpiävät jälleen. Hän ehti jo unohtaa Amandan keskittyessään rutistamaan Malfoysta tietoa. Hän karistaa kuitenkin epävarmuuden mielestään ja jatkaa: "Miksi päätit palata takaisin?"

Kysymys on Harrysta varsin viaton, mutta Malfoy miettii pitkään, ennen kuin vastaa siihen. Amanda täyttää sillä välin heidän lasinsa ja ojentaa Dudleylle jääkaapista kylmän oluen. Malfoy viikkaa korttinsa pieneen pinoon ja jättäytyy pois kierrokselta. Harry on luovuttanut jo aloituspanoksen jälkeen.

"Tämä on kotimaani. Tietysti halusin tulla takaisin heti, kun siihen tuli mahdollisuus."

"Harvey's tarjosi töitä?" Harry johdattelee ja tyhjentää oman oluensa. Hän ei ole humalassa, mutta tuntee rentoutuneensa muutaman tölkin jälkeen siinä määrin, että uskaltaa haastaa Malfoyn tähän kummallisen monikerroksiseen keskusteluun.

"Niin", Malfoy vastaa lyhyesti. Hän näyttää jälleen rauhalliselta.

"Sinulla kävi tuuri", Harry sanoo lopulta. Malfoy luo häneen terävän katseen.

Amanda lähtee Willsin kanssa parvekkeelle tupakoimaan ja Dudley seuraa perässä. Harry ei liiku tuolistaan vaan tuijottaa Malfoyta, joka tuijottaa häntä yhtä tiiviisti takaisin. Harry kuulee Willsin hörähtävän Amandan sanoille, mutta ei kuule niitä itse eikä oikeastaan välitäkään. Jos hänen ja Malfoyn käytös vaikuttaakin oudolta, tärkeämpää on se, että hän saa vihdoin selvityksen pitkäaikaisille epäluuloilleen.

"Mitä hittoa sinä teet täällä?" Harry kuiskaa äänekkäästi heti, kun kuulee parvekkeen oven sulkeutuvan. "Seuraatko minua?"

Malfoy tuhahtaa ja tyhjentää lasinsa ennen kuin vastaa. "Toisin kuin kuvittelet, Potter, maailma ei pyöri sinun ympärilläsi."

"Älä yritä väittää, että tämä on pelkkää sattumaa", Harry tiuskaisee ja nojaa kyynärpäänsä pöytään. "Olet töissä samassa pubissa kuin _minun_ serkkuni ja satut tulemaan hänen luokseen _pelaamaan pokeria_ juuri silloin kun minäkin olen täällä."

"Voit uskoa ihan mitä haluat", Malfoy kuittaa harteitaan kohauttaen ja nousee ylös. Hän suunnistaa kohti oviaukkoa, mutta Harry ryntää ylös ja tukkii tien.

"Mistä lähtien olet viihtynyt jästien parissa niin paljon, että haluat vapaailtoinakin hengata heidän kanssaan? Kai tartuntavaara alkaa olla jo melkoinen."

"Väisty", Malfoy komentaa ja tuijottaa Harry alta kulmain.

"Seuraat joko minua tai vaihtoehtoisesti Dudleyta ja oli kyse kummasta tahansa, aion pitää sinua vastedes silmällä."

"Sen kuin", Malfoy vinoilee. "Omapa on elämäsi."

"Olen tosissani!" Harry jyrähtää, mutta joutuu hillitsemään äänensä voimakkuutta kuullessaan parvekkeen oven jälleen avautuvan. Hän nojautuu hitusen lähemmäs Malfoyta ja haistaa tämän partaveden. "Yksikin väärä liike ja kadut syntymääsi."

Malfoy vilkaisee eteiseen ja virnistää sitten Harrylle. "Kiitos kutsusta, mutta en valitettavasti ole kiinnostunut. Kannattaa kokeilla Bollocksia, sieltä löytää paremmin treffiseuraa."

Harry jää tuijottamaan Malfoyn selkää posket palaen punaisena, eikä Amandan ilkamoiva katse auta asiaa yhtään. Sentään Dudley ei kuullut Malfoyn purkausta.

 

Seuraavana päivänä Harry on väsynyt. Hän siirtelee papereita pöydällään ja toivoo, että jotain tapahtuisi. Silmät ovat painua kiinni, ja Harryn leuat ovat kipeät kaikesta haukottelusta. Hän ei jaksa edes mennä penkomaan arkistoa, sillä hän on varma, että Malfoy on jotenkin onnistunut peittämään kaikki jälkensä. Harry ei voi luottaa edes työtovereihinsa, koska ei voi tietää, kenet Malfoy on ostanut. Roniin hän tietysti luottaa, mutta ei tällekään voi kertoa. Outo keskustelu Malfoyn kanssa ei paljastanut mitään. Ei edes sitä, tiesikö Malfoy alun perinkin että Dudley on Harryn serkku.

Samaan aikaan Harryn mieltä painaa pakko kertoa Ronille Ginnystä. Hän tietää, että viivyttely on tuhoisaa, mutta toivoo silti, että Ron saisi kuulla asiasta Hermionelta. Mutta kun Harry on kumonnut loputkin neljännestä kahvimukillisesta kurkkuunsa, hän nousee ylös alistuneena kohtaloonsa.

Ron istuu omassa huoneessaan työparinsa Kylen kanssa. Kumpikin kohottaa katseensa, kun Harry pysähtyy ovelle.

"Ron, onko hetki aikaa?" Harry kysyy ja yrittää muodostaa jonkinlaista hymyä, mutta epäilee, ettei onnistu kovin hyvin.

"Totta kai", Ron vastaa rennosti. Hän tuijottaa hetken Harrya, ennen kuin kampeaa ylös nuristen särkeviä jalkojaan — hän on viettänyt edellisen illan ulkopartiossa.

Harry kävelee miestenhuoneeseen ja tarkistaa oitis, että kaikki kopit ovat tyhjiä. Ron seuraa hänen toimiaan huvittuneena.

"Valtionsalaisuuksiako aiot paljastaa?"

Harry ei vastaa, ennen kuin on varma siitä, että he ovat kahden. Kaikkein viimeiseksi hän haluaa, että joku saa kuulla hänen parisuhteensa loppumisesta ja rientää kertomaan siitä Päivän profeetalle. Lehdistö ei ole saanut aikoihin selville uusia juoruja hänestä, ja Harry jaksaa toivoa, että jos hän pystyy pitämään päänsä piilossa tarpeeksi kauan, mielenkiinto laantuu kokonaan. Hän kuitenkin pelkää, että ero Ginnystä tulee jälleen räjäyttämään pankin. Rita Luodiko on edelleen Profeetan palkkalistoilla, eikä Harry epäile hetkeäkään, etteivätkö tämän tuntosarvet ole edelleen kohdistettuina häneen.

Ron nojaa altaaseen ja katsoo kummastuneena Harrya, kun tämä vihdoin viimein jää seisomaan peilirivistön eteen.

"Noh?" Ron kysyy.

"Tuota", Harry aloittaa ja haroo hiuksiaan. "Juteltiin Ginnyn kanssa eilen."

Ron kurtistaa kulmiaan. Hän ei selvästikään osaa päätellä, miksi Harry haluaa puhua Ginnystä juuri nyt ja vaatii siihen vielä täysin kahdenkeskisen keskustelutuokion. Ei osaa aavistaa pahinta.

"No, et ehkä tiedä, mutta meillä ei viime aikoina ole mennyt kauhean hyvin."

Ronin katse harhailee nyt kopeissa ja laskeutuu lopulta hänen omiin kenkiinsä.

"Ja tuota..." Harry takeltelee. "No, me päätettiin, että ollaan yritetty jo tarpeeksi kauan ja että ei se tästä enää muuksi muutu", hän sanoo lopulta nopeasti kuin kiskaisten laastarin irti mahdollisimman kivuttomasti. Ronin kasvoilla sävähtävä tuska näyttää tosin kaikelta muulta kuin kivuttomalta. Koko absurdi tilanne kertoo jo kaiken tarvitun hänen ja Ginnyn suhteesta: Harry on aina seurustellut Weasleyiden kanssa, ei pelkästään Ginnyn. Hän päätyi yhteen tämän kanssa siksi, että se tuntui soveliaalta. Hänet adoptoitiin perheeseen ainoan tyttären poikaystävänä. Se oli kai ainoa tapa, mutta enää edes perheenjäsenyys ei riitä kannattamaan heidän suhdettaan.

"Okei..." Ron mutisee katse edelleen lattiassa. "Ja Ginny oli samaa mieltä?"

"Yhteinen päätös", Harry vahvistaa.

"Okei..." Ron toistaa.

Harry ei tiedä mitä muuta sanoa. Hän ei halua mennä yksityiskohtiin, ne eivät loppujen lopuksi kuulu Ronille, mutta hänestä tuntuu siltä, että jotain pitäisi vielä sanoa. Selittää Ronille jotenkin, miksei hän enää halua olla yhdessä tämän sisaren kanssa.

"Me vain... ajauduttiin erillemme", Harry sanoo lopulta ja irvistää laimeille sanoilleen. "Joskus käy niin."

"Luulin että teillä menee hyvin", Ron vastaa ja nostaa vihdoin katseensa Harryyn.

Sanat ovat neutraalit, mutta Harry tuntee Ronin tarpeeksi hyvin ja tietää, että sanojen takana on ainakin kysymys, ehkä jopa syytös siitä, että Harry on tuhonnut mahdollisuutensa.

"Asia on ollut pinnalla jo pidempään", Harry kertoo varovasti. "Ei meillä varsinaisesti ole mitään syytä, tai siis syitä on tietysti", Harry sekoilee sanoissaan ja hieroo kasvojaan saadakseen ajatuksensa kuosiin. "Kuten sanoin, yhteinen päätös."

Ron nyökkää ja odottaa hetken, mutta kun Harry ei jatka, hän astuu askeleen kohti ovea. "Oliko vielä jotain? Kyle odottaa, meidän piti lähteä treeneihin."

"Eipä tässä kai muuta", Harry vastaa ponnettomasti.

Ron poistuu sanomatta enää sanaakaan, ja Harryn vatsanpohjaan hulahtaa varmuus siitä, etteivät asiat menneet aivan kuin niiden piti. Oli hän odottanutkin, ettei Ron ottaisi uutista vastaan iloisesti, mutta että noin mitäänsanomattomasti? Harrysta tuntuu, että Ronin olisi pitänyt suuttua tai ainakin huutaa hänelle. Syyttää siskonsa jättämisestä kuin nallin kalliolle tai lyödä turpaan ja käskeä olemaan mies ja kantamaan vastuun. Ei vain tuijottaa ja kohauttaa olkiaan. Olla kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan.

Harry tuntee olonsa petetyksi. Hän päättää koukata taikalakiviraston kautta ja varmistaa Hermionelta, joko Ron tiesi erosta ennakkoon.

"Ginny tietysti kertoi minulle", Hermione vahvistaa, "mutta en sanonut Ronille. Tiedäthän sinä, millainen hän on."

Harry nyökkää. "Hän otti uutisen niin tyynesti vastaan, että luulin sinun kertoneen."

"Ronilla kestää hetki sulatella asioita. Minne hän meni?"

"Treenaamaan Kylen kanssa ", Harry kertoo, ja Hermione nyökkää tietäväisenä.

"Kyle parka. Ronista on tänään tavallista enemmän vastusta."

Harry naurahtaa velvollisuudentunnosta, mutta ei pysty karistamaan epäilyksiä mielestään. Ja samalla, kun hän pohtii Ronin käytöksen kummallisuutta, hänestä tuntuu epäilyttävältä myös se, ettei hän sure lainkaan eroa Ginnystä. Edellisenä iltana hän pyöri sängyssä vain hetken, kunnes nukahti. Eikä hän ajatellut niidenkään minuuttien aikana Ginnyä vaan Malfoyta. Jos Malfoyn salamyhkäisyydestä saattoi sanoa jotain hyvää, niin ainakin se on vienyt Harryn ajatukset pois hänen henkilökohtaisista ongelmistaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, _Bollocks_ on homobaari, joka on esitelty ficcisarjassani Kolmas pyörä.


	4. Chapter 4

Seuraavien kahden viikon aikana Harry ei ehdi ajatella mitään, ei edes Malfoyta. Hän on ylläpitoleirillä muiden alle kolme vuotta sitten valmistuneiden auroreiden kanssa. Heillä on tiimit, punainen ja vihreä, ja he taistelevat eloonjäämisestään. Kun hän vihdoin pääsee kotiin, hän huuhtelee pikaisesti pahimmat kuonat höyryävän kuuman suihkun alla ja nukkuu seuraavat 11 tuntia putkeen.

_15 uutta viestiä._

Leirillä puhelimet oli kielletty, joten Harry ei ylläty suuresta viestimäärästä. Yllättävää sen sijaan on, että suurin osa viesteistä on Dudleylta. Niiden lisäksi Molly on lähettänyt kuvan hänestä ja Arthurista Fuji-vuoren juurella. Mollylla on kesakkoja enemmän kuin koskaan, ja Arthurin puolikalju kiiltää auringossa. He näyttävät niin terveiltä ja rentoutuneilta, että Harry hymyilee väkisinkin.

Dudleyn viestit muuttuvat asteittain entistä huolestuneemmiksi, ja Harry päättää soittaa sen sijaan, että käyttää turhaan aikaa tekstin naputtelemiseen. Hän ei tajunnut kertoa Dudleylle leiristä, koska ei ymmärtänyt, että tämä saattaisi soittaa. Harry hymyilee. Ehkä olisi aiheellista esitellä Dudley Ronille ja Hermionelle ja laajentaa piiriä, jonka tämä velhomaailmasta tuntee. Ehkä se tekisi heillekin hyvää.

Dudley vastaa parin rinkautuksen jälkeen ja kuulostaa huojentuneelta kuullessaan Harryn äänen.

"Joo, ei mitään hätää. Huolestuin vain, kun sinusta ei kuulunut mitään", Dudley selittää viitaten useisiin lähettämiinsä tekstiviesteihin.

"Sori, en yhtään tajunnut ilmoitella", Harry pahoittelee todellista katumusta äänessään. "Tuota, ajattelin että kun on taasen vapaa viikonloppu, niin pitäisin pienet illanistujaiset. Ihan vain pari vierasta, kuten Ron ja Hermione ja sitten, no, jos haluat tulla myös?"

Dudley on hetken hiljaa, ja Harry pystyy kuvittelemaan, mitä rataa tämän ajatukset kulkevat. Weasleyn nimi on Dudleyn mielessä taatusti huonoissa kirjoissa kilokielimellitapauksen jälkeen. Mutta jos Harry pystyi ylittämään omat kaunansa Dudleyn suhteen, taatusti tämäkin pystyy antamaan anteeksi kaksosten pienen kepposen. Fredin ajatteleminen humauttaa menetyksen tuskan Harryn lävitse, mutta nykyään se kestää enää hetken. Hän sysää Fredin mielestään; nyt ei ole oikea aika.

"Ron on se kaverisi sieltä... koulusta?"

"Joo, Hermione myös. He ovat seurustelleet jo monta vuotta. Hermione on jästisyntyinen ja hän on kasvanut taiatta kuten minä. Hänen vanhempansa ovat hammaslääkäreitä."

"Okei", Dudley henkäisee.

"Kuule, on ihan okei jos et halua tulla, mutta lupaan ettei mitään outoja tule tapahtumaan. Hermione on tosi mukava ja reilu, eikä Ronkaan ole enää semmoinen kakara kuin silloin. Me ollaan kuitenkin kaikki aikuisia. Itse asiassa Ronin isä on töissä meidän ministeriössä jästiasioiden parissa, joten..."

"Jästiasioiden? Ai niin, jästit tarkoitti... "

"Joo, anteeksi, vanha tapa. Sodan jälkeen Arthur, siis Ronin isä, onkin yrittänyt saada termiä kitkettyä, mutta se istuu tiukassa. Ei se yleensä tarkoita mitään pahaa, tai siis minä käytän sitä vain erottaakseni ne jotka taikoo niistä jotka eivät taio, mutta..." Harry selittää ja tietää, että hänen pitäisi sulkea suunsa pian tai hän sanoo jotain, mitä ei pitäisi. "Mutta joka tapauksessa, huomenna kuudelta?"

"Umm..."

"Pyydän sinua siksi, koska Ron ja Hermione on tavallaan perhettä ja... No, ajattelin että teidän pitäisi tavata nyt kun kaikesta on jo aikaa ja... tiedäthän."

"Joo, olet oikeassa", Dudley sanoo ja kuulostaa ryhdistäytyvän. "On ihan hyvä nähdä nyt, kun asiat on eri lailla kuin silloin."

 

Samana iltana Harryn ovikello soi pitkästä aikaa. Hän ei edes muista, milloin kukaan vieras olisi viimeksi tullut sisään jästipuolen sisäänkäynnistä. Ron ja Hermione ovat jo paikalla, ja Harry kiiruhtaa avaamaan Dudleylle oven.

Dudleyn kädessä on viinipullo, ja hän ojentaa sen Harrylle jo ennen kuin ennättää ovesta sisään.

"Kiitos", Harry ilahtuu eikä edes katso etikettiä. Hän ei tiedä viineistä mitään, joten sillä ei ole merkitystä. Hänkin on ostanut viiniä, mutta koska hän unohti että heitä on neljä, toinenkin pullo tulee tarpeeseen.

"Tein pientä naposteltavaa", Harry sanoo johdattaessaan Dudleyn keittiön kautta olohuoneeseen. Hermione nousee ylös nähdessään Dudleyn, ja hänen kasvoilleen leviää aito hymy.

"Hei, Dudley", hän sanoo ja ojentaa kätensä. "Olen Hermione Granger."

"Dudley Dursley", Dudley vastaa puristaessaan Hermionen kättä varovasti. "Saan kuulemma kiittää sinua, että viestini meni Harrylle asti?"

"Kyllä ilmeisesti", Hermione naurahtaa ja istuu alas sohvan päätyyn. "Oli fiksua laittaa ilmoitus lehteen, sillä aika monet velhot ja noidatkin lukevat jästilehtiä."

"Minun onneni", Dudley nyökkää puuttumatta tällä kertaa sanavalintoihin. Harry sen sijaan väläyttää varoittavan katseen Hermionelle.

"Missä Ron?"

"Meni hakemaan levyä huoneestaan", Hermione ilmoittaa ja nakkaa pari pähkinää suuhunsa.

Dudley kurtistaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä. "Ron asuu täällä?"

Harry ei ole kertonut serkulleen asumisjärjestelyistään sen kummemmin. Itse asiassa hän ei ole kertonut Dudleylle myöskään erostaan Ginnyn kanssa. Sen voisi hoitaa alta pois, ennen kuin Ron saapuu takaisin alakertaan. Harrylla on tunne, ettei Ron halua puhua asiasta varsinkaan vieraiden kuullen.

"Joo, Ron asuu nimellisesti vielä täällä, mutta taitaa olla jo käytännössä muuttanut Hermionelle", Harry selittää. Hermione punastuu, mutta pyöräyttää silti silmiään kiusoittelulle. "Muuten, se tyttöystävä josta kerroin — se on Ronin sisko eikä me olla enää yhdessä. Ajattelin vain varoittaa. Ei hyvä puheenaihe tänään."

Juuri kun Harry saa sanat ulos suustaan, portaista alkaa kuulua töminää ja Ron ilmaantuu olohuoneeseen. Harry teeskentelee, ettei huomaa Hermionen yllättynyttä katsetta, ja kääntyy Ronin puoleen.

"Ei kai taas Beatlesia?"

"Spesiaali-ilta, spesiaalimusiikki", Ron hörähtää harteitaan kohauttaen. Sitten hän huomaa Dudleyn, ja hänen hymynsä hyytyy silmänräpäykseksi, mutta palaa samassa takaisin. Ronin ilmeissä ja eleissä ei ole ilkikurisuuden häivääkään, kun hän vispaa pari kertaa Dudleyn kättä ja esittelee itsensä. Harry on varma, että Hermione on ennen lähtöä pitänyt puhuttelun ja velvoittanut Ronin käyttäytymään ihmisiksi.

Ilta sujuu kaikin puolin hyvin. Harry tuntee olonsa rennoksi ystäviensä seurassa ja hänestä on helpottavaa, ettei hän ole jälleen kolmantena pyöränä. Heidän ystävyytensä ulottuu kauas menneisyyteen, mutta Harry on silti nauttinut Ginnyn seurasta erityisesti silloin, kun ne he neljä ovat viettäneet aikaa keskenään. On tasapainottavaa, kun hän ei ole joukon pariton. Ainakaan ainoa pariton.

Kymmeneen mennessä Harrysta tulee suorastaan hulvaton.

"Ei kun olen ihan tosissani!" hän huudahtaa juotuaan ehkä pari viinilasillista liikaa. "Minusta se olisi hyvä ajatus! Mieti nyt, me voitaisiin oppia paljon jästipoliiseilta ja... No joo, ei me kyllä niille voitaisi paljoa kertoa meidän jutuista."

"Voisitte esiintyä vaikka CIA:n agentteina", Dudley tyrskähtelee omaan lasiinsa.

"CIA:n?" Ron kysyy hämmentyneenä, ja Hermione purskahtaa nauramaan.

"Ron ei muista, vaikka istuu liimaantuneena sohvaan aina, kun tulee poliisisarjoja", Hermione vinoilee ja pehmentää sanojaan laskemalla kätensä Ronin polvelle. "Vitsailen vain kulta."

"Mutta sanoit että ne on FBI:sta?"

"CIA on vähän erilainen. Yhdysvalloista kuitenkin", Hermione aloittaa luennoitsijan äänellään.

"Joo, ihan kuin MI6 meillä", Dudley täydentää heti, kun Hermione vetäisee henkeä. Hänkin on oppinut tunnistamaan nopeasti vaaran merkit. Harry iskee hänelle salaa silmää.

"Niin, juuri se", Hermione nyökkää. "Mutta ei se toimisi. Nykyään on vaikea muutella tietoja ilman ministeriön myötävaikutusta. Dataliikenteeseen erikoistuneita velhoja on vain kourallinen, ja he kaikki keskittyvät lähinnä salaisuussäädöksen ylläpitämiseen", Hermione jatkaa.

"Mikä on salaisuussäädös?" Dudley kysyy kiinnostuneena.

Harry nyökkää Ronille ja nousee ylös. "Me käydään hakemassa kellarista lisää juotavaa, Hermione selittää sinulle. Hermione selittää sinulle paljon muutakin, mutta kannattaa jossain vaiheessa käskeä häntä hengittämään."

"Haista..." Hermione tiuskaisee ja nostaa kaksi sormeaan pystyyn.

Harry lähettää hänelle vitsillä lentosuukon, ennen kuin ohjaa Ronin kohti eteistä ja kellarin ovea. He laskeutuvat portaat alas, ja Harry heilauttaa sauvaansa sytyttäen valot. Hänellä on kellarissa kuntosali, jota hän ei ole käyttänyt ainakaan pariin kuukauteen ennen treenileiriä.

"Näyttää autiolta, mitä täällä on tapahtunut?" Ron kysyy huomattuaan hänkin muutoksen.

"Pyykit on pesussa", Harry sanoo virnistäen. "Ei ole tullut käytyä vähään aikaan."

"Alat rapistua", Ron hörähtää ja tyrkkää Harrya kylkeen.

"Pah, ainakin selätän sinut, voidaan ottaa matsi milloin vain haluat", Harry uhittelee yrittäen pitää naamansa peruslukemilla. Viini saa hänen sisällään kuplimaan iloisesti, suorastaan riehakkaasti.

"Asetupas, kääpiö", Ron murjaisee ja tarttuu lähimpään viinipulloon. Hän on Harryn kasvuspurtista huolimatta edelleen ainakin puolta päätä tätä pidempi ja hänellä on varaa vitsailla asiasta.

"Nuija."

Ron virnistää, mutta ei jatka nimittelyä. Hän sipaisee tankoa sormenpäillään ja näyttää mietteliäältä.

"Noh?" Harry kysyy. Ron kohauttaa harteitaan.

"Aika outoa, miten mukava Dudleysta on tullut", hän sanoo hetken kuluttua kääntymättä katsomaan Harrya. "Tai siis ei siitä huonommaksikaan olisi voinut mennä, mutta silti. Dudders on tullut ison askeleen siitä juntista, mikä se oli kun nähtiin viimeksi."

"Näit Dudleyn viimeksi kun me oltiin neljäntoista", Harry muistuttaa. "Mekin oltiin juntteja silloin."

"Ehkäpä", Ron myöntää. "Ja hei, kuulin kyllä mitä sanoit Ginnystä. Mutta se on okei, ihan oikeasti."

Harry jähmettyy aloilleen. Ron ei näytä kiusaantuneelta tai edes vaivaantuneelta nostaessaan katseensa Harryyn. Hänen kasvoillaan on pieni hymy, joka näyttää oudolta, mutta ei vihamieliseltä.

"Me puhuttiin Ginnyn kanssa, ja rakas siskoni aikoi kirota pallini pois, jos kohtelisin sinua kurjasti teidän eron takia", Ron selittää avuliaasti.

"Niinkö?" Harry kysyy yllättyneenä. He eivät eronneet Ginnyn kanssa huonoissa merkeissä, mutta ei hän olisi uskonut, että Ginny olisi noin lojaali hänelle.

"Joo. Eikä se muutenkaan kuulu minulle", Ron sanoo lopulta. "Tai siis, en ole mitenkään erityisen iloinen siitä, että se ei toiminut, mutta... No, teidän juttuhan se on. Tai siis oli."

"Usko pois, olisin halunnut, ettei tähän oltaisi tultu", Harry sanoo ja laskee kätensä Ronin käsivarrelle. "Oikeasti, tuntui että meillä oli koko tulevaisuus suunniteltuna valmiiksi. Mutta asiat vain sitten menivät miten menivät."

"Elämä tuli tielle", Ron sanoo viisaasti, ja Harry nyökkää.

Maagisen juoksumaton taikuus humisee muuten hiljaisessa kellarissa. Harry tuijottaa hetken Ronia, joka tuijottaa takaisin, kunnes laskee katseensa ja hörähtää.

"Ehkä tämä on tarpeeksi bondaamista yhdelle iltaa? Mennäänkö jatkamaan juomista?"

"Joo, mennään", Harry naurahtaa.

 

Harry herää seuraavana aamuna lempeään auringonpaisteeseen sekä, yllättävää kyllä, kahvin tuoksuun. Hän kurtistaa kulmiaan ihmeissään ja yrittää saada ajatuksiaan selviämään. Onko tuoksu hallusinaatio vai onko oivallinen murtovaras päättänyt keittää hänelle kahvit kiitokseksi viidenkymmenenkahden tuuman taulutelevisiosta sekä stereosetistä?

Hän vetää aamutakin ylleen ja työntää paljaat jalkansa tossuihin, jotka Ron hänelle antoi edellisenä jouluna. Ne näyttävät lohikäärmeiltä, joiden silmät avautuvat aina, kun Harryn jalat kylmenevät. Ne eivät aivan syökse tulta, mutta puhaltavat kylkiään myöten lämmintä ilmaa ja takaavat sen, etteivät varpaat pääse paleltumaan. Ron halusi tietysti vitsailla Harryn kärmeskielen kyvystä ja lohikäärmetohvelit olivat lähin keino tehdä se. Harry ei ole yrittänyt edes puhua kärmeskieltä sodan jälkeen eikä näin ollen tiedä itsekään, pystyisikö hän puhumaan käärmeille. Ei tietenkään tohvelikäärmeille, mutta oikeille.

"Huomenta, Harry, keitin kahvia!" Hermione huikkaa, ennen kuin Harry edes ennättää keittiöön.

"Haistoin, kiitos", Harry mumisee vastaan ja laahustaa suoraan kahvinkeittimelle. "Mitä teet täällä näin aikaisin?"

"Ron kuorsaa, en jaksanut kuunnella", Hermione selittää ja kääntää sanomalehden sivua. "Sitä paitsi kun te telmitte Ronin kanssa eilen kellarissa, me juteltiin Dudleyn kanssa."

Harry ei ole niin unenpöpperössä, ettei tunnistaisi vaaran merkkejä Hermionen äänessä. Hän pyörähtää ympäri ja kohtaa ruskeiden silmien pistävän katseen. Hänen selkäänsä valahtaa kylmä tunne, ja hän oikeastaan aavistaa, mistä tässä on kyse.

"Niinkö?" Harry kuitenkin yrittää teeskennellä, ettei tiedä mistään mitään. "Kerroitko siitä salaisuussäädöksestä? Mitä Dudley siitä tuumasi? Varmaankin kyseli, mikseivät velhot ja noidat auta jästiyhteiskunnan ongelmissa."

"Ei, en tarkoita sitä", Hermione sanoo. "Kerroin kyllä säädöksestä, mutta Dudley oli varsin ymmärtäväinen asian suhteen. Serkkusi on kasvanut henkisesti aivan tavattoman paljon siitä, kun asuit hänen kanssaan Likusteritiellä. Mutta tiedät jo sen. Ei, me puhuimme hänen työpaikastaan."

Hermionen äänensävy on vakava ja loppua kohden se madaltuu kuin korostaakseen, että ollaan lähestymässä tärkeää pointtia. Harry väistää katseellaan Hermionen silmien kysymykset ja kääntyy jääkaapille. Siellä on varmasti puoliksi syöty voileipä odottamassa.

"Dudley kertoi teidän pokeripelistä. Oli itse asiassa kiinnostunut, pelaatko molemmissa joukkueissa. Hänen sanansa, eivät minun", Hermione lisää lopun hätäisesti.

"Mitä?" Harry hämmentyy ja lyö jääkaapin oven kiinni. "Dudley halusi tietää, olenko homo?"

"Dudley tietää Ginnystä, mutta ilmeisesti olit käyttäytynyt pelin aikana varsin oudosti ja kiinnittänyt tavallista enemmän huomiota yhteen hänen työkavereistaan."

Harry ehtii pohtia hetken, kumpi on pahempaa: keskustelu hänen sukupuolisesta suuntautumisestaan vai se, että käy ilmi hänen valehdelleen Malfoysta. Hän ei ennätä päättää, ennen kuin Hermione jatkaa.

"Drake Malloy, työskennellyt kuukauden Harvey'sissa, missä Dudleykin työskentelee", Hermione vahvistaa Harryn epäilyt oikeiksi.

"Ah, Dudley siis kertoi", Harry sanoo vaivaantuneena. Hän vilkuilee Hermionea varovasti. "Tuota..."

"Mikset kertonut?" Hermione tivaa. "Tai pikemminkin, miksi valehtelit?"

"No, tuota", Harry empii. "Nostitte siitä niin kamalan äläkän silloin koulussa, että ajattelin hoitaa asian hiljaisesti ja kertoa sitten kun on enemmän kerrottavaa."

Hermione tuhahtaa epäuskoisena, ja Harryn täytyy myöntää, että hänen selityksensä kuulostaa varsin heppoiselta näin päivänvalossa.

"Luulin että me jo sovittiin, että sinulla oli varsin hyvät perusteet epäillä Malfoyta koulussa", Hermione muistuttaa. "Ja myönsimme Ronin kanssa, että olimme väärässä."

"Joo, mutta..." Harry empii jälleen. "Eikö sinua ollenkaan epäilytä, miksi Malfoy työskentelee samassa paikassa kuin Dudley?"

"Tietysti epäilyttää!" Hermione puuskahtaa. "Mutta enemmän minua epäilyttää se, mikset kertonut siitä! Miksi minun täytyi kuulla asiasta Dudleylta kaikista ihmisistä?"

Harry punastuu kevyesti. "Anteeksi, olisi pitänyt sanoa. Mutta kuten selitin—"

"Niin, niin, halusit ensin todisteita. Kyllä minä ymmärrän, oikeasti, mutta sattuu kun et luota."

Harry lysähtää tuoliin Hermionea vastapäätä. Hänestä tuntuu kurjalta. Hermione on ihminen, jonka käsiin hän luottaa henkensä, mutta ei ilmeisesti tietoa Malfoyn epäilyttävistä puuhista. Vähemmästäkin tuntee olonsa maan matoseksi.

"Oletan, että olet jo etsinyt ministeriön arkistoista?" Hermione arvaa, ja Harry nyökkää. "Entä oletko ottanut selvää Drake Malloysta? Mitä tiedät hänestä?"

Harry tuijottaa Hermionea hetken, ennen kuin läpsäisee kädellään otsaansa. Hänellä ei ole tullut pieneen mieleenkään tutkia Malfoyn aliasta.

"Amanda kertoi, että Malfoy oli ollut hänen kanssaan koulussa samaan aikaan. Me molemmat tiedämme, että se on valetta, koska Malfoy ei taatusti ole ollut sekuntiakaan jästikoulussa. Luultavasti sai kotiopetusta ennen Tylypahkaa."

"Olen samaa mieltä. Minäkin kävin vilkaisemassa arkistoa enkä löytänyt mitään. Se on aika epäilyttävää", Hermione tuumaa.

"Totta", Harry myöntelee.

On kieltämättä helpottavaa saada vihdoin puhua Malfoysta ääneen. Hermionesta on luultavasti valtavan paljon apua, mutta silti Harrya kismittää se, että asia ei ole enää pelkästään hänen käsissään.

"Minun neuvoni on tutkia Malloyn historiaa. Ehkä sieltä löytyy jotain. Ehkä hän on käyttänyt aliasta aiemminkin, tai varastanut sen joltakulta. Joka tapauksessa sen avulla voimme saada lisätietoa", Hermione selittää loogisella äänellä. Harry hymyilee huomatessaan, että hänen sormensa nytkähtävät aivan kuin hän kaipaisi kynää ja lehtiötä muistiinpanojen tekemiseen.

"Kuule, Hermione", Harry sanoo hitaasti. "Olen tosi pahoillani kun valehtelin, mutta... luuletko että tästä täytyy kertoa Ronille? Tarkoitan, että jos pidettäisiin tämä vain meidän kahden välisenä ainakin vähän aikaa? Sitten jos jotain löytyy, otetaan Ron mukaan."

"Miksi?" Hermione kysyy yllättyneellä äänellä. "Ron osaa kyllä pitää salaisuuden. Ei hän ole mikään lörppö."

"Tiedän", Harry puuskahtaa osaamatta selittää. "Mutta mitä harvempi asiasta tietää juuri nyt sen parempi. Olen melko varma, että Malfoylla on ministeriössä sormensa pelissä. Hänellä on edelleen suurin osa Malfoyn omaisuudesta käytössään. Arkistot eivät olisi niin puhtaat, ellei Malfoy olisi ostanut jotakuta."

"Harry, onko sinulla muitakin syitä olla kertomatta Ronille? Onko vielä jotain, mitä et ole kertonut minulle?" Hermione kysyy kulmat tiiviisti kurtussa. 

Harry huokaa syvään. Nyt se alkaa. "Ei ole mitään muuta syytä."

"Mutta..." Hermione epäröi. "En tarkoita, etteikö olisi syytä tutkia Malfoyn tekemisiä. Ne kuulostavat kyllä minustakin epäilyttäviltä!" Hermione vakuuttaa, mutta jatkaa empivästi. "Mutta kaikki tämä salamyhkäisyys. Oletko varma, ettei sinulla ole muita syitä olla kiinnostunut Malfoysta?"

"Ja mitähän syitä tarkoitat?" Harry kysyy vaarallisen tyynesti. Hermione kääntää katseensa pöytään. "Pakkomielle Malfoyn puuhiin? Salainen ihastus, joka on kantanut koulusta asti huolimatta kaikesta paskasta, mitä Malfoy on meille aiheuttanut?"

Hermione säpsähtää ja vilkaisee Harrya hento puna poskillaan.

"Noinko vähän ajattelet minusta?" Harry pudistaa päätään.

"Olet oikeassa", Hermione lepyttelee. "Olet aivan oikeassa. Ja jos haluat olla kertomatta Ronille vielä nyt, niin sopii sekin. Sinulla on omat syysi vaikenemiseen, ja kai minun täytyy vain luottaa sinuun."

"Kiitos!" Harry puuskahtaa. Häneltä ei jää huomaamatta, ettei Hermione ota enää puheeksi Dudleyn kysymystä, ja hän on siitä helpottunut. Ja ehkä hivenen syyllisyydentuntoinen.

 

Kun Hermione hormittaa kotiin, Harry kaivaa läppärinsä esiin ja aloittaa tutkimuksen. Kiukku, jonka Hermionen epäilys sai hänessä aikaan, palaa vieläkin, vaikkakin hitaammalla liekillä. Hän ei ole kiinnostunut Malfoysta paitsi virkansa vuoksi. Ei varmasti. Hän tietää, ettei voi suorittaa virallista tutkintaa, koska Malfoylla on selkeästi sisäpiiriläinen taskussaan. Hän tietää, että asian paljastaminen Ronille aiheuttaa enemmän haittaa kuin hyötyä, vaikka sitten pitäisikin jälkeenpäin selitellä. Hän ei olisi toivonut edes Hermionen saavan selville Malfoysta, mutta toisaalta Hermionesta oli apua. Hän oivalsi välittömästi tärkeän seikan, jonka Harry oli jättänyt pois laskuista.

Harry naputtelee hakukoneeseen "Drake Malloy" ja alkaa klikkailla sivuja auki.

Varsin pian käy selville, että todellisuudessa on olemassa Drake Malloy, joka on käynyt koulua Essexissä. Harry löytää arkistotiedoista myös Amandan nimen. He eivät ole samalta luokalta, mutta samalta luokka-asteelta kuitenkin. Drake Malloy on käynyt musiikkiluokkaa. Tieto tulee Harrylle yllätyksenä, mutta sitten hän muistuttaa itseään, että Drake Malloy ei ole Draco Malfoy.

Ei ennen kuin hän löytää kuvan Malloysta neljätoistavuotiaana.

Harry tuijottaa kapeita kasvoja, platinanvalkoisia hiuksia ja avointa katsetta, joka on niin erilainen kuin hänen tuntemallaan Malfoylla. Hän haroo hiuksiaan järkyttyneenä. Miten voi olla mahdollista, että Malloyn nimellä löytyy kuva, jossa on Draco Malfoy? Onko hän tulossa hulluksi? Hän lukee tarkemmin kuvan oheistiedot. "Parhaan tulkinnan Lisztin pianosonaatista h-mollissa esitti 14-vuotias Drake Malloy, palkintosumma viisikymmentä puntaa."

"Voihan perhana..."

Se on Draco Malfoy. Kuvasta ei voi erehtyä mitenkään. Kaksi ihmistä ei voi näyttää niin samalta olematta kaksosia.

Harry ei tiedä mitä ajatella. Draco Malfoy on Drake Malloy. Mutta onko Drake Malloy Draco Malfoy? Harry pyörittää päässään Malfoyn kanssa käymäänsä keskustelua. Onko mahdollista, että kyseessä ei ollutkaan Malfoy? Ei, se ei ole mahdollista. Jos se ei olisi ollut Malfoy, hän olisi reagoinut eri tavalla Harryn kysymyksiin. Hän olisi kyseenalaistanut vihamielisyyden. Hän olisi tehnyt _jotain_ eri tavalla, kuin mitä Malfoy oli tehnyt.

Kuva näyttää oudolta, kun Malfoy ei liiku. Malloy, Harry muistuttaa itseään. Jos Draco Malfoy on Drake Malloy ja on onnistunut luomaan itselleen menneisyyden aliaksensa nimellä, kuinka suuria hänen kuvionsa oikein ovat? Kyse ei ole enää pikkurikollisen touhuista, vaan kyse on jostain niin paljon suuremmasta, että Harry kavahtaa koko ajatusta. Mitkä ovat Malfoyn vaikuttimet? Miksi tämä tahtoo olla jästimaailmassa, elää jästin elämää? Tehdä töitä jästipubissa?

Harry vilkaisee jälleen Malloyn kuvaa. Hän muistaa kouluajat vielä hyvin, muistaa inkvisitiopartion ja Pimennon, muistaa Tarvehuoneen ja häivytyskaapin. Malloyn ilme ei ole epäystävällinen, vaikka onkin ylpeä. Hänen silmiensä alla ei ole tummia varjoja, kuten Voldemortin nousua havittelevan Malfoyn silmien alla oli ollut. Malloy ei väännä huuliaan halveksuvaan irveeseen vaan tuijottaa totisena kameraan. Hän ei hymyile, vaan on passiivinen. Aivan kuin ihmiset vanhoissa valokuvissa, joita Harry on nähnyt Vernon-sedän ja Petunia-tädin takanreunuksella. Ne olivat ajalta, jolloin valokuvaa varten pukeuduttiin hienoiksi ja poseerattiin antaumuksella.

Harry jatkaa vielä muutaman linkin verran tutkimustaan, mutta ei löydä Malloysta muuta. Aivan kuin tämä olisi kadonnut koulun jälkeen maailmankartalta vain ilmestyäkseen Harvey'siin baarimikoksi. Toisaalta Malfoy kertoikin olleensa Ranskassa, ja Harry tietää Malfoyiden muuttaneen mantereelle sodan jälkeen. Hän päätyy lopulta lähettämänään Hermionelle sähköpostia. Hän laittaisi pöllön, mutta on varma, että Ron tulisi uteliaaksi.

Ronin uteliaisuus on yksi asia, jota Harry ei halua ajatella liikaa. Hän ei usko, että Hermione otti täysin todesta hänen selittelynsä, mutta ei pystynyt parempaankaan. Ajatuskin siitä, että Ron saisi tietää Harryn jälleen varjostavan Malfoyta, saa Harryn hermonpäät pistelemään. Kuudennella luokalla Ronin epäilykset tiettyjen asioiden suhteen olivat saavuttaneet sen pisteen, että Harry oli joutunut valehtelemaan parhaalle ystävälleen päin naamaa. Harry ei halua enää samaan tilanteeseen. Ei, vaikka se merkitsisi Ronin pitämistä ulkona tutkimuksista. Harry ei halua joutua selittämään Ronille jotain, mitä ei ymmärrä itsekään.

Hermione tulee käymään myöhemmin illalla, mutta ei löydä Malloysta mitään ja Malfoystakin vain kroatiankielisen asukaslistauksen vuodelta 2000, sekin Narcissan tyttönimellä.

"Ei Draco Malfoyta, ei Drake Malloyta. Tämäpä kummallista. Ja varsin typerää, saanen lisätä", Hermione pohtii ääneen.

"Typerää?"

"Jos lähtee luomaan aliakselleen menneisyyttä, täytyy olla tarkempi ja nähdä hieman enemmän vaivaa. Tänä päivänä on varsin harvinaista, ettei ihmisestä jää nettiin muita jälkiä kuin vanha koulukuva. Tämä vahvistaa sen, että Drake Malloyta ei ole olemassakaan", Hermione selittää omahyväisenä.

"Hyvä vaan että huomasit", Harry sanoo ja tuhahtaa päälle. 

"Sinähän Malloyn löysit", Hermione huomauttaa ja kutsuu jääkaapista kermakaljan. "Minä vain tarkistin."

Harry ei viitsi huomauttaa, että koko Malloyn tarkistaminen oli Hermionen oma idea. 

"Mitä nyt?" Harry kysyy istuen nojatuoliin. "Nyt sitten mennään Kingsleyn puheille ja kerrotaan, että Malfoy esiintyy väärällä nimellä ja työskentelee samassa baarissa serkkuni kanssa?"

"No ei tietenkään. Eihän me voida mennä taikaministerin luo ilman todisteita", Hermione älähtää.

"Tuota, se oli vitsi", Harry naurahtaa. "Mutta joo, totta, ei tämän perusteella saa edes etsintälupaa."

"Ei tietenkään..." Hermione sanoo mietteliäänä. "Aina täytyy ottaa huomioon myös se mahdollisuus, että Malfoy on todellakin vain sattumalta samassa työpaikassa Dudleyn kanssa. Ja että Malloy on hänen sukulaisensa tai sattumalta niin samannäköinen, että Malfoy voi käyttää hänen nimeään."

Harry kohottaa kulmakarvaansa hymyillen toispuoleisesti. Hermione näyttää hänelle kieltään.

"No, voisi se olla mahdollista! Ei kovin todennäköistä, totta, mutta mahdollista silti!"

 

Seuraavana päivänä Harrylla on vapaata, Ronilla myös, ja he päättävät käydä katsomassa Oliverin joukkueen matsin. Ottelun jälkeen, kun Kentin kaadot on rökittänyt Rapakon palloseuran 240–70, Harry ja Ron hakevat entisen kapteeninsa mukaan ja siirtyvät lähipubiin. Oliver ei jää pitkäksi aikaa, ja senkin vähän puhuu vain strategiasuunnittelusta. Hän vaikuttaa pomppivan paikallaan ajatellessaankin tulevaa palaveria. Myös Harry ja Ron lähtevät parin tuopin jälkeen kotiinsa, ja poikkeuksellisesti Ron jää yöksi omaan huoneeseensa.

Harryn on vaikea saada unta. Ron todellakin kuorsaa, äänekkäämmin kuin ennen, eikä Harry arvaa käyttää vaimennousta. Mitä jos sattuisi jotain katastrofaalista, kuten jos katto tippuisi Ronin päälle, eikä Harry kuulisi sitä lainkaan tukittuaan korvansa? Hän tyytyy vaimentamaan äänenvoimakkuutta vain hieman, kunnes kuorsaus kuulostaa pelkältä taustahälyltä, ehkä veden ropinalta peltikattoa vasten. Siitäkin huolimatta Harry pyöri pitkään lakanoissaan, ennen kuin nukahtaa levottomaan uneen.

Hän uneksii pianoista. Hän ei Malloyn koulumerkintöjä tutkiessaan tiennyt lainkaan, miltä Lisztin pianosonaatti kuulostaa, eikä hän sitä tiedä vieläkään, mutta unessaan hän kuulee haikean melodian, joka virtaa pehmeinä aaltoina suuresta flyygelistä. Soittajan kasvot jäävät nostetun kannen taakse piiloon, mutta polkimia painelevat jalat ovat paljaat. Harry yrittää kiertää flyygelin nähdäkseen, varmistaakseen, että soittaja on se, joksi hän tätä luulee, mutta mitä nopeammin hän kävelee, sitä kauemmaksi flyygeli siirtyy. Lopulta Harry tuntuu polkevan paikoillaan, vaikka juoksee minkä jaloistaan pääsee.

Se on varmasti Malfoy, mutta edelleenkin Harry näkee vain kapeat jalat, jotka pilkistävät tummien housujen lahkeista.

Aamulla Harry herää huutoon, mutta hän ei huuda nimeä, jota hän on tottunut käyttämään entistä nemesiksestään kaikkien näiden vuosien ajan. Ei, unessaan Harry huutaa Dracoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nimi "Drake Malloy" on peräisin enkkupuolen saras_girlin tuotoksista. Ilmeisesti sitä käytetään yleisemminkin aliaksena Dracolle, mutta itse bongasin sen saras_girl:ltä, joten haluan antaa krediitit sinne, minne ne kuuluu. Paljasjalkainen Draco pianon ääressä on muistijäänne jostain ficistä, mutta en muista mistä. Harry ja Draco olivat siinä muistaakseni naapureita... Lisztistä puolestaan kiitokset Finin/Fifin culliinalle <3


	5. Chapter 5

Harry varastaa jälleen osan työajastaan arkiston penkomiseen. Hän ei ole vuosikausiin käyttänyt näkymättömyysviittaansa niin paljon kuin nyt livahtaessaan jälleen täyteen pakattuun huoneeseen. Tällä kertaa hän keskittää ponnistelunsa löytääkseen tietoja Malloysta, mutta vaikka hän kokeilee eri yhdistelmiä Hermionen opettamista loitsuista, hän ei löydä mitään. Ei sanaakaan Drake Malloysta koko ministeriön valtavassa arkistossa.

Tapahtumaköyhän vuoron jälkeen Harry päättää ryhtyä toimeen. Hän on sentään aurori ja tietää mitä tehdä, kun kohteesta halutaan lisätietoa. Hän muuttaa kasvojaan ja tunkee näkymättömyysviittansa taskuunsa, ennen kuin parkkeeraa kahvilaan, josta on näköyhteys Harvey'siin.

Tunnit kuluvat, mutta odotus palkitaan vihdoin, kun Malfoy astuu Dudleyn kanssa kadulle. Harry ryhdistäytyy neljännen cappuccinonsa äärestä ja harmittelee, ettei kyennyt istuttamaan kaukokorvaa Harvey'sin oven lähelle. George on parantanut keksintöä, ja sitä saa nykyään langattomana versiona, mutta vain auroreiden tarpeisiin. George on luonut oman linjaston virkatehtävissä palveleville.

Malfoy ja Dudley vaihtavat kuitenkin vain pari sanaa, sitten Dudley lähtee katua alaspäin, kohti kotiaan, kun taas Malfoy vastakkaiseen suuntaan.

Harry tiputtaa setelin pöydälle ja ryntää ovelle. Hän nykäisee maihinnousutakkinsa paremmin kiinni ja lähtee seuraamaan Malfoyta pysytellen toisella puolen katua. Hän kulkee pää kyyryssä ja kädet taskuissa laskematta hetkeksikään Malfoyta silmistään.

Lyhyen metroajelun jälkeen Harry on edelleenkin Malfoyn kintereillä. On jo myöhä, ja ihmisiä on liikkeellä enää niin vähän, ettei heidän sekaan voi piiloutua. Harry viivähtää ovisyvennyksessä sen aikaa, että saa itsensä häivytettyä. Hän vaimentaa taikuutensa minimiin ja vetää vielä näkymättömyysviitankin ylleen. Hän ei halua antaa varoitusta Malfoylle. Kovinkaan monet noidat tai velhot eivät kykene tuntemaan taikuuden värähtelyjä, mutta Harry ei ota riskiä. Ottaen huomioon hänen huonon tuurinsa Malfoy kuuluu taatusti niihin ihmisiin, jotka aistivat heikotkin taikavirtaukset.

Malfoylla ei tunnu olevan kiire mihinkään, joten Harry joutuu hidastamaan kiireisiä askeleitaan. Hän muistelee kouluttajaansa Gardenia: pysy tarpeeksi kaukana, etteivät askeleesi kuulu, mutta tarpeeksi lähellä, että voit tarvittaessa huutaa kohteelle. Kun he ovat kulkeneet peräkanaa parin korttelin verran, Malfoy pysähtyy kerrostalon eteen. Hän vilkaisee taakseen ennen kuin kiipeää portaat ylös. Pääovella oleva univormupukuinen mies tervehtii Malfoyta vetämällä käden lippaan. Harry tuhahtaa viittansa suojissa. Nyt kun Malfoylla ei ole enää kartanoa tai kotitonttuja palvomassa maata hänen jalkojensa alla, tämä on tyytynyt jästivastineeseen ja hankkiutunut asuintaloon, jossa on oma portieeri. Tyypillistä.

Harry mittailee rakennusta katseellaan. Hän ei uskalla testata suojauksia taikuudella, Malfoy saattaisi tuntea hänen tunnustelunsa. Mutta Malfoy ei voi tietää, jos Harry käyttää jästikeinoja päästäkseen sisälle.

Kun kello on jo yli puolenyön ja portieeri on vaihtunut yövartijaan, joka tyytyy istumaan eteisaulan pöydän takana, Harry kiertää takaovelle. Näkymättömyysviitta ei auta häntä suljetun oven läpi, mutta hän voi silti tiirikoida itsensä sisälle vartijan huomaamatta. Harry on saanut opetusta silläkin alalla, eikä lukko vastustele kauaa.

Harry vetää viitan paremmin ylleen ja astuu huoltokäytävään. Hän kävelee nopeasti sen päähän ja painaa kämmenensä vasten raskasta metalliovea. Se saattaa johtaa rappukäytävään, Harry toivoo sitä, mutta pahimmassa tapauksessa siitä pääsee eteisaulaan, jossa vartija istuu. Harry painaa korvansa ovea vasten. Mitään ei kuulu, niinpä hän työntää oven hitaasti auki. Huonosti öljytyt saranat narahtavat, ja Harry jähmettyy.

Hän ei uskalla liikauttaa ovea kumpaankaan suuntaan, sillä hän pelkää, että se kiinnittäisi jonkun huomion. Sekunnit kuluvat, mutta kun Harry kuulee ainoastaan korvissaan kohisevan veren, hän työntää rakoa suuremmaksi. Vihdoinkin hän näkee rappukäytävän ja pyyhkäisee hikeä otsaltaan. Hän on osunut oikealle ovelle.

Talossa on kaksitoista kerrosta, ja Harry tarkistaa kaikki yksitoista alempaa, ennen kuin livahtaa ylimpään käytävään. Luonnollisesti Malfoy on asettunut kattohuoneistoon. Kerroksessa on vain kaksi asuntoa: lähimmässä ovessa lukee Rajeh, eikä toisessa ole kylttiä lainkaan.

Nimettömästä ovesta tuntuu hienoinen värinä, miltei olematon taikuus, mutta Harry ei turhaan ole nuorin aurori kautta aikojen. Hänen hiotut aistinsa tunnistavat suojataian, ja ellei hän erehdy, oveen on lisätty myös tunnistetaika. Jos hän menee tarpeeksi lähelle, Malfoy saa varoituksen siitä, että joku on hänen oven takanaan.

Harry seisahtuu turvallisen matkan päähän pohtimaan tilannetta. Hän ei voi yrittää sisään ilman, että jää kiinni. Hän ei voi edes käyttää kaukokorvaa ilman, että Malfoy saa tietää jonkun pyrkineen oven lähelle. Mutta ehkä Malfoy on jättänyt ikkunansa vähemmälle suojaukselle? Harry ei jättäisi, ja koko ajatus tuntuu olevan kaukaa haettu, mutta hän päättää silti yrittää.

Ulkona on pimeää, eikä katolla ole valaistusta. Se sopii Harrylle, sillä hänen ei tarvitse varoa varjoaan lainkaan. Hän suurentaa taskuunsa kutistamansa luudan hitaasti ja hillitysti ja varmistaa, että häivytys on edelleen paikallaan, ennen kuin lipuu luudan kanssa kattohuoneiston ikkunoiden rinnalle.

Yöilma on viileää ja kosteaa. Se virtaa näkymättömyysviitan alle esteettä ja saa sen helman hulmuamaan. Harry ei arvaa käyttää jähmetysloitsua, vaan koukistaa jalkansa parhaansa mukaan estääkseen niiden näkymisen.

Malfoylla on todellakin käytössään puolet kattokerroksesta. Se on helppo varmistaa, sillä kaikista hänelle kuuluvista ikkunoista kajastaa täysi valaistus. Malfoy itse istuu olohuoneessa, nojatuolissa, kaukosäädin kädessään ja tuijottaa televisiota. Harry ei näe, mitä Malfoy katsoo, mutta ei sillä ole väliäkään: hänelle riittää varmistus siitä, että Malfoy todellakin asuu siellä, minne hän tämän jäljitti.

Harry lipuu seuraavan ikkunan kohdalle. Sen takana on raskailla, tummasävyisillä huonekaluilla sisustettu työhuone. Työpöydän vieressä on puupinnoitettu kaappi, joka näyttää arkistokaapin ja kassakaapin risteytykseltä. Harryn sormia syyhyttää päästä tutkimaan sitä, mutta hän jatkaa eteenpäin aina viimeiselle valaistulle ikkunalle. Se on auki, ja vaaleat verhot lepattavat tuulessa. Huone on makuuhuone. Sen keskellä on valtavan suuri jenkkisänky. Pieni yövalo palaa sängyn vierellä olevalla pöydällä, lampun vierelle on laskettu alassuin kirja.

Kaikki näyttää normaalilta, Harry miettii lipuessaan takaisin olohuoneen kohdalle, mutta ehkä hieman liiankin normaalilta. Miksi Malfoy pitäisi verhoja auki? Kerros on kahdestoista, joten jästi voi kuvitella olevansa turvassa tirkistelijöiltä, mutta velhon pitäisi tietää paremmin. Malfoy istuu edelleen television äärellä, mutta on kaatanut itselleen viiniä Harryn tutkiessa muita ikkunoita. Hän nostaa lasin huulilleen ja siemaisee irrottamatta hetkeksikään katsettaan televisioruudusta. Harryn mieleen juolahtaa nihkeä aavistus, että koko asetelma on tarkoin harkittu, ehkäpä juuri hänen silmilleen.

Samassa Malfoyn kieli livahtaa huulien raosta ja lipaisee viinijäänteet alahuulelta. Malfoy rentoutuu ja nojautuu taemmas tuolissaan. Hän avaa pari nappia paitansa kauluksesta ja upottaa sormensa vaaleisiin hiuksiinsa.

Harryn vatsanpohjassa kihelmöi, eikä hän voi lakata tuijottamasta. Ehkä sittenkin, Harry miettii, kenties hänen kiinnostuksensa Malfoyta kohtaan kumpuaa jostain muustakin kuin tämän taustojen tarkistamisen tarpeesta. Hetki hetkeltä Harry tuntee itsensä vähemmän auroriksi ja enemmän perverssiksi tirkistelijäksi, joka leijuu luudalla vieraiden ikkunoiden takana ja saa puoliseisokin viinihuulia lipovasta Malfoysta.

Silloin Malfoy laskee kätensä haarojensa väliin ja avaa jalkojaan leveämpään haara-asentoon.

Harry on tipahtaa luudalta. Hän ei voi kääntää katsettaan Malfoyn kädestä, joka on näennäisen liikkumaton tummalla alustallaan, mutta Harry voi liiankin helposti kuvitella, kuinka se painaa raskaana vasten kosketusta kaipaavia paikkoja. Harryn vartalo reagoi näkymään ja hän tuntee kauhukseen kovettuvansa luutaa vasten.

Silloin tuulenpuuska heilauttaa viittaa Harryn ympärillä, ja Malfoyn katse singahtaa ikkunaan. Hän ei katso suoraan Harrya vaan hieman hänestä sivuun, mutta siitä huolimatta Harry säikähtää. Hän pitää viittaansa tiukasti ympärillään ja miettii kuumeisesti, mikä olisi paras ratkaisu. Näkikö Malfoy hänet? Pitäisikö hänen hävitä paikalta nopeasti vai jäädä paikoilleen siltä varalta, että liike vain pahentaisi asiaa?

Lopulta Malfoyn katse kuitenkin palaa televisioon. Hän nostaa kätensä housuiltaan, tarttuu lasiin ja kumoaa lopun viinin kurkkuunsa. Harry ei jää katsomaan, mitä Malfoyn housuissa on episodin aikana tapahtunut, vaan lipuu hitaasti tuulen mukana ikkunoista ohi. Hän panee merkille suljetut verhot Rajehin ikkunoissa, ennen kuin laskeutuu katolle. Adrenaliini pumppaa edelleen hänen suonissaan, mutta hän pakottautuu palaamaan alas kadulle yhtä varovaisesti kuin tuli ylöskin. Vasta, kun hän sulkee oman kotinsa oven takanaan, hän uskaltaa hengittää vapautuneesti.

Se oli lähellä.

 

Seuraavana päivänä Harry on väsynyt. Hän on torkahtaa kesken aamupalaverin, mutta hätkähtää hereille, kun Robards tehtäviä jakaessaan mainitsee tutunkuuloisen nimen.

"Herra Rajeh, valvontaluokituksella kolme. Havaitsi viime yönä varovaista tökkimistä suojiinsa. Pitää käydä tarkistamassa ja vahvistamassa suojaukset."

Harry yllättyy tehtävästä. Auroreita ei yleensä lähetetä tarkistamaan suojauksia, se on tavallisten taikalainvartijoiden hommaa, mutta toisaalta hän ei ole koskaan edes kuullut kenenkään olevan valvontaluokituksessa kolme. Taikaministeri on nelonen, kun taas Harry tietää olevansa itse kakkonen, vaikkei sitä kukaan ole hänelle suoraan päin naamaa koskaan sanonut.

"Vapaaehtoisia?" Robards kysyy.

"Siviili?" Garden varmistaa, ja Robards nyökkää ohimennen. Vasta silloin Harry oivaltaa, miksi nimi kuulostaa niin tutulta. Rajeh on Malfoyn naapuri!

Koska Robards ei ole maininnut Malfoyn asuvan Rajehin vieressä, aurorit eivät joko tiedä Malfoyn asunnosta tai eivät välitä siitä, koska tämä ei ole oleellinen yhteys Rajehin suhteen. Tai koska Malfoy on ostanut auroriosaston. Harrylle sillä ei ole loppujen lopuksi väliä, koska nyt hänellä on tilaisuus päästä tonkimaan Malfoyn asuntoa.

Siviilien valvominen ei ole auroreiden lempihommaa, joten Harry ei ylläty ollessaan ainoa, joka nostaa kätensä pystyyn. Dave voihkaisee puoliääneen, mutta Harry ei kiinnitä työpariinsa lainkaan huomiota. Hän haluaa hoitaa tapauksen itse, sillä hän on luultavasti itse aiheuttanut hälytyksen.

"Potter?" Robards yskäisee yllättyneenä. "Okei, Potter ja Morgan hoitavat Rajehin."

Palaverin jälkeen Ron pyörittää Harrylle päätään ja teeskentelee mittaavansa kuumeen hänen otsaltaan.

"Paras tulla takaisin Mungon kautta", Ron letkauttaa ja ansaitsee Harrylta keskimmäisen sormen miltei silmäänsä.

"Kerrotko vielä, miksi juuri me haluttiin hoitaa tämä?" Dave kysyy Harrylta kolmannen kerran, kun he marssivat kohti hormikeskusta. Rajehin takka on poikkeuksellisesti avattu tunnussanavarmennettuna.

"Vaihtelu virkistää", Harry vastaa lyhyesti, kuten on vastannut aiemmillakin kerroilla. Hän ei halua kertoa Davelle yksityisestä kuutamokeikastaan.

Rajeh on keski-ikäinen, lyhyehkö intialaistaustainen mies, jonka asunto on täynnä pieniä, oudonnäköisiä esineitä sekä mausteista tuoksua. Harry on tukehtua joka puolella palavien suitsukkeiden takia, mutta hän puree hammasta ja tutkii seiniä tuuma kerrallaan. Rajehista itsestään säteilevä taikuus tuntuu oudon vääntyneeltä, ja Harry olettaa sen johtuvan harhakuvasta, jolla Rajehin ulkonäkö on muutettu. Todistajansuojelua, sanoo Rajehin tapauskansio. Kansio ei kuitenkaan mainitse syytä suojeluun, mikä ei Harrya edes ihmetytä. Kolmosen turvaluokituksella on mahdollista, ettei Robardskaan tiedä. Harryn mieleen juolahtaa, että Malfoy on saattanut sekaantua Rajehinkin tapaukseen. Ehkä Rajeh on todistanut kuolonsyöjiä vastaan? Tai ei sentään, sellainen olisi mainittu kansiossa. Rajehin on täytynyt tehdä jotain vieläkin arkaluontoisempaa.

Harry ravistaa päätään. Mitä hän olikaan juuri aikeissa kysyä? Hän silmäilee ympärilleen ja yrittää keskittyä.

Kuten arvata saattaa, suojasta on yritetty läpi ulko-oven tienoilla eli juuri siellä, missä Harry edellisenä iltana pysähtyi. Hän kävi ainoastaan metrin tai parin päässä ovesta, mutta kolmonen on aina kolmonen. Hyvä uutinen sen sijaan on se, että hän piti Malfoyn oveen vähintään tuplasti välimatkaa, joten tämä tuskin tietää kenenkään käyneen nuuskimassa.

"Herra Rajeh", Harry sanoo uudistettuaan oven suojaukset. "Kuka on naapurinne?"

"Joku jästi", Rajeh sanoo harteitaan kohauttaen. "Emme keskustele keskenämme."

"Oletteko varma, että hän on jästi?" Harry kysyy yllättyneenä. "Hän on kuitenkin saattanut laukaista suojaukset."

"Suojaukset reagoivat vain taikuuteen", Rajeh muistuttaa nyrpeällä äänellä.

"Siksipä kysyinkin, että oletteko varma", Harry huomauttaa kohteliaasti. "Ehkäpä voisitte käydä koputtamassa hänen oveensa? Tarkistaa, onko hän kotona?"

Rajehin sieraimet värähtävät ja hän näyttää pöyristyvän Harryn ehdotuksesta.

"Jos hän on jästi, hän ei epäile mitään teidät nähdessään. Ystävällinen naapuri ja sellaista. Mutta jos hän ei ole jästi, saamme selville kuka on aiheuttanut hälytyksen."

Sekä Dave että Rajeh tuijottavat Harrya silmät levällään.

"Harry, oletko aivan varma—" Dave aloittaa, mutta Harry vaientaa hänet katseellaan.

"Herra Rajeh? Siitä olisi kovasti apua. Etsintäluvan saaminen hänen asuntoonsa voi kestää viikkokausia. Teidän täytyy ymmärtää, että näin voimme kertaheitolla saada selville mahdollisen turvauhan ja poistaa sen samoin tein. Seuraamme koko ajan tilannetta ja pysymme välittömän loitsunkantaman sisällä."

Rajeh pyyhkäisee olemattoman tomuhiukkasen hihastaan. Hän luo Harryyn merkillisen katseen, ennen kuin suoristautuu ja kävelee ovelle. Hän mutisee mennessään jotain omavaltaisista auroreista sekä laista, joka ei ole sama kaikille, mutta sanat ovat epäselviä ja Rajehin aksentti Harryn korvaan outo.

Dave muuttaa Rajehin ulko-oven yksipuoleiseksi ikkunaksi ja asettuu Harryn kanssa sen äärelle.

"En ymmärrä, en tosiaankaan ymmärrä. Kunhan tämä on ohi, sinulla on parasta olla hyvä selitys. Aion joka tapauksessa vierittää kaiken vastuun sinun niskaasi sitten, kun Robards uhkaa nylkeä meidät", Dave mutisee sormeillen hermostuneena koivusauvaansa.

"Äh, normaali keino varmistaa kohteen turvallisuus", Harry kuiskaa välttelevästi.

"Lähettämällä kohde potentiaalisen uhan luokse koputtamaan?" Dave tuhahtaa kärkkäästi.

"Me ollaan turvaamassa, ei tässä mitään hätää ole." Harry haluaa itsekin uskoa sanoihinsa. Hänen vaistonsa sanoo, ettei Rajeh ole vaarassa, muuta selitystä hänellä ei ole tarjota.

"Harry, oikeasti. Jos en tuntisi sinua, niin voisin luulla, että olet vähän hullu."

"Ja kun tunnet, niin tiedät, että olen paljon hullu?" Harry vinoilee, mutta ei irrota katsettaan Rajehin selästä. Daven äänensävy on niin vakava, että Harry päättää kuitenkin kertoa edes jotain. On pienempi paha paljastaa osa totuudesta kuin vaarantaa koko keikka sillä, että hänen aisaparinsa juoksee kantelemaan Robardsille. "Rauhoitu nyt. Satun tietämään, ettei tuolla oven takana ole mitään uhkaa. Haluan vain päästä tutkimaan kämpän."

"Mitä?" Dave älähtää, ja Harry valaa nopean äänieristeen oveen. "Kunhan täältä päästään, niin kiroan sinut kolmesti solmuun!"

"Joo joo, lupaat vain", Harry murahtaa. Siitä lähtien, kun hän opetteli olemaan rohkeampi työssään, ottamaan riskejä ja pelaamaan vaistollaan, hänellä on ollut aina kiistaa Daven kanssa. Dave on heistä kahdesta järjen ääni ja kyseenalaistaja. Hän muistuttaa toisinaan hirvittävän paljon Hermionea, mutta taas toisina päivinä hän on yhtä reikäpää kuin Ron. Parhaat palat samassa paketissa, sanoi Dave kerran, kun Harry huomautti asiasta. Dave tietää, että Harry saa anteeksi enemmän kuin muut, koska on Harry Potter, mutta hän antaa itse Harrylle periksi vain, koska on oppinut luottamaan tämän vaistoon.

Ja juuri sen takia Harryn omatunto painaa nyt kuin lyijy. Hän ei voi kertoa Davelle, kuka on rikkonut suojauksen, koska on tehnyt sen itse hämäräperäisellä vierailullaan.

Perhanan Malfoy.

Varsin pian selviää, ettei Malfoy ole kotona. Harry on varma, ettei tämä antaisi Rajehin nakuttaa ovea rystysillään niin kauaa reagoimatta lainkaan. Ei ole pienintäkään mahdollisuutta, etteikö Malfoy tiedä auroreiden saapuneen paikalle ja jos hän oli kotona ennen Rajehin asunnon skannausta, nyt häntä ei enää tavoita. Hyppäsi ehkä ikkunasta kuin kummisetänsä aikanaan.

He kutsuvat Rajehin takaisin, ja kun mies on turvallisesti omassa asunnossaan, Harry sulkee oven ja uudistaa turvataiat.

Dave vilkuilee hermostuneesti hissiä sekä rappukäytävään johtavaa ovea, kun taas Harry testaa Malfoyn asunnon oven voimakenttää. Hän yllättyy, sillä siitä ei löydy minkäänlaisia turvataikoja. Harry ei aisti yhtäkään magianhitusta koko asunnosta, saati sitten ulko-ovesta.

"Mitä helvettiä..." hän mutisee puoliääneen, ennen kuin alohomoraa lukon auki.

He astuvat sisään muodostelmassa, Dave suojaten Harryn selkää ja Harry Daven. Pikaisen silmäyksen jälkeen Harry toteaa, että asunto näyttää samalta kuin edellisenä iltana, ja perusteellisen kierroksen jälkeen hän varmistuu, ettei ketään ole todellakaan kotona. Yksikään esine ei säteile taikuutta ainakaan aistittavia määriä, mutta siitä huolimatta Harry tekee täysskannauksen. Viidentoista minuutin kuluttua tulos on edelleen pyöreä nolla.

"Helvetti."

"No, se oli sitten jästi, kuten arvelitkin", Dave sanoo ymmärtämättä lainkaan, miksi Harry näyttää niin pettyneeltä.

"Mutta kun sen ei pitäisi olla!" Harry ärähtää sormeillen taikasauvaansa. Ehkä häneltä jäi jotain huomaamatta. Ehkä turvataiat on jotenkin saatu asetettua niin, ettei hänen taikuutensa reagoi niihin. Hän kääntyy Daven puoleen. "Kuule, tee sinäkin täysskannaus. Ehkä minun ja tämän paikan taikuudet ovat epäsopivia toisilleen tai jotain sellaista."

"Mitä? Kuka tällä oikein asuu? Harry?" Dave huutaa, mutta Harry on jo matkalla kohti toimistohuonetta.

"Tee vain se skannaus, tulen kohta takaisin", hän huikkaa olkansa yli.

Aivan kohta Harry joutuu selittämään Davelle yhdeksän hyvää ja kymmenen kaunista, mutta hän ei murehdi sitä juuri nyt. Vihdoinkin hänellä on todellinen tilaisuus tutkia Malfoyta tai Malloyta, millä nimellä tämä haluaakaan itseään kutsuttavan. Hän on saavuttanut päämääränsä valheellisin keinoin, mutta hyvien aikomusten vuoksi omatuntokaan ei soimaa. Ei, vaikka Dumbledoren "suurempi hyvä" -selitys välähtää hänen mielessään.

Ennen työhuoneen ovea Harryn katse osuu siihen nojatuoliin, jossa Malfoy istui edellisenä iltana huuliaan nuoleskellen ja itseään hipelöiden. Harry vilkaisee myös televisiota ja panee merkille, kuinka outoon kulmaan se on asetettu. Dave on vielä skannaamassa toista puolta huoneistosta, joten Harrylla on aikaa tarkistaa epäilyttävä vastaanotin.

Televisio näyttää päällisin puolin tavalliselta. Se on iso ja tummanharmaa ja varsin huomiota herättämätön. Harry tarttuu kaukosäätimeen ja yllättyy nappien paljoudesta. Onko tavallisessa kaukosäätimessä noin paljon vaihtoehtoja? Harry ei voi olla varma. Hän painaa punaista nappia, joka vaikuttaisi olevan virtanäppäin, ja televisio hyrähtää käyntiin.

Uutiset. Toisella kanavalla lastenohjelmia. Kolmannella uutiset, neljännellä tosi-tv-ohjelma. Harry tutkii kaukosäädintä tarkemmin, mutta ei löydä siitä muuta outoa. Se ei säteile taikuutta vaan pikemminkin vaimentaa hänen omaa taikakenttäänsä tavalla, joka on tyypillistä elektronisille laitteille. Ehkä Malfoy tosiaankin vain katsoi televisiota, kuten kuka tahansa tavallinen tallaaja. Ehkäpä...

Daven skannaus lähestyy olohuonetta, joten Harry sulkee television. Hän astuu sisään työhuoneeseen ja kävelee suoraan aiemmin näkemänsä arkistokaapin luokse. Kaappi on tietysti lukossa, mutta avautuu Harryn pettymykseksi tavallisella alohomoralla. Se on varma merkki siitä, ettei hän tule löytämään mitään raskauttavaa. Malfoy ei jättäisi arkaluontoisia papereita lojumaan varmistumatta ensin, ettei kukaan pääse niihin käsiksi. Siitä huolimatta Harry käyttää viisiminuuttisen papereiden selailuun: laskuja nimellä Drake Malloy. Työsopimus nimellä Drake Malloy. Palkkaerittelyjä nimellä Drake Malloy. Kaapin perältä löytyy vielä se pahuksen kunniakirja Lisztin pianosonaatin osaamisesta, se sama josta koulun sivuillakin tiedotettiin. Harry paiskaa viimeisen laatikon kiinni, ja Dave utelee toisesta huoneesta, onko kaikki okei.

"Joo. Lähdetään täältä", Harry vastaa.

"Ei mitään skannissa", Dave vahvistaa juuri, kun Harry astelee takaisin olohuoneeseen. "Alapa nyt selittää. Miksi tänne piti päästä ja mistä tiesit, ettei täällä mikään uhkaa? Ja jos tiesit ettei uhkaa, niin miksi koko läävä piti skannata jopa kaksi kertaa?"

Harry tuijottaa Davea. Hän on tehnyt selittämättömiä tekoja, ja Dave on luottanut hänen sanaansa mahdottomassakin tilanteessa. Silti hän ei voi kertoa. Toisinaan Harry miettii, kuinka paljon hän on muuttunut siitä rehellisestä pojasta, joka hän vielä ennen sotaa oli. Silloin hänelle olivat tärkeintä ehdoton totuus sekä rehelliset keinot sen saavuttamiseksi. Ehkä muutoksen aiheutti hänen työnsä tai sodan jälkeinen maailma, mutta joka tapauksessa Harry on muuttunut. Nykyään hänen päivänsä ovat täynnä suunnitelmia, kieroiluja ja valheitakin, eikä hän enää selviä ilman jatkuvaa tasapainottelua.

Davelle Harryn ei ole tarvinnut valehdella koskaan. Heillä on aina ollut sama päämäärää ja he ovat puhaltaneet yhteen hiileen eri puolilta. Sama tavoite, erilaiset keinot, jotka hyväksytään puolin ja toisin niin kauan kuin näkymätöntä rajaa ei ylitetä. Harry epäröi, ylittääkö hän juuri tuolla hetkellä sen rajan ja miten Dave siihen suhtautuu. Mutta vaihtoehtoja ei enää tunnu olevan, sillä Dave näyttää siltä, että palaa hetkenä minä hyvänsä ministeriöön raportoimaan Robardsille partnerinsa oudosta käyttäytymisestä.

"Okei, kerron mitä voin. En kaikkea, en pysty vielä, mutta lupaan, että tässä on oikeasti jotain takana. Jotain hämärää, josta pitää vain päästä perille", Harry lopulta sanoo ja istuu olohuoneeseen laskeutuville rapuille.

"Okei, kamu", Dave hyväksyy ja istahtaa Harryn viereen.

"Täällä asuu velho, joka teeskentelee olevansa jästi. Mutta tiedän, ettei hän ole kiinnostunut Rajehista vaan eräästä toisesta kohteesta. Siksi tiesin, ettei Rajeh ole vaarassa", Harry selittää ja tuntee pistoksen omatunnossaan; hänellä on vain intuitionsa vakuuttamaan Malfoyn vaarattomuutta, mutta jos hän ei voi luottaa vaistoihinsa, niin mihin sitten?

Dave nyökyttelee Harryn sanoille.

"Minä laukaisin viime yönä Rajehin tunnistetaiat", Harry lopulta tunnustaa.

"Sinä?" Dave älähtää yllättyneenä. Hänen katseensa välähtää, ja Harry kurtistaa kulmiaan.

"Joo, minä, mutta tein sen vahingossa. Uskallakin tainnuttaa!"

"Selitä", Dave sanoo tiukasti.

"Okei, okei", Harry puuskahtaa ja haroo hiuksiaan miettien, miten sanansa asettaisi. Hän ei voi kertoa Malfoyn nimeä, sillä se on jo liikaa. "Seurasin sitä tyyppiä kotiin. Se on aiheuttanut ongelmia serkkuni työpaikalla. Jästiserkkuni", Harry aloittaa. "Ja koska tiedän, että tyyppi on velho, niin siksi noudatin erityistä varovaisuutta talon ympärillä. Mutta en tiennyt, että Rajeh on myös velho, saati sitten, että hän on todistajansuojelussa mukana. Siksi en osannut olla tarpeeksi varovainen hänen ovensa takana."

"Niin?" Dave pyöräyttää kättään elehtien Harrya jatkamaan. Hän ei näytä enää niin vihaiselta, mutta ei myöskään löysää otettaan taikasauvastaan.

"No, laukaisin tunnisteet Rajehin ovesta, koska en osannut varoa niitä. Tässä asunnossa oli sen sijaan vahvat suojaukset, jotka tuntuivat käytävän puoleen väliin saakka. Siksi halusin päästä tarkistamaan paikat."

"Asetit suojelukohteen vaaraan", Dave muistuttaa tiukasti. "Jos tiesit jotain naapurista, mikset kertonut heti? Olin täysin valmistautumaton."

"Tunnen sen tyypin", Harry sanoo vastentahtoisesti. "Vaikka hän liero onkin, niin hän toimii aina taustalla, ei koskaan suoraan."

"Mikä häntä estää jättämästä palkollisia väijyksiin?" Dave huomauttaa ärtyneesti ja varsin asiallisesti, mutta Harry vain pudistelee päätään. Hän on varma, että olisi havainnut taikuuden oven takana.

"Kuka se on?" Dave tivaa.

"Olen pahoillani, en voi vielä paljastaa sitä. Lupaan kertoa heti, kun se on turvallista", Harry pahoittelee.

Dave vetää henkeä ja on jatkamassa inttämistään, mutta päättää viime hetkellä toisin. Hän pyörittää päätään turhautuneena, mutta ote taikasauvasta höltyy hieman.

"Olet toisinaan niin salaperäinen ja umpeutunut, että sinua käy sääliksi", hän puhahtaa ääneen. "Mitä oikein pelkäät?"

"Pelkään, että hän on ostanut ihmisiä ministeriöstä ja että sana kantautuu liian pitkälle", Harry mutisee. "Ja ennen kuin aloitat, niin en tarkoita, ettenkö luottaisi sinuun. Mutta mitä harvempi tietää, sitä parempi. En voi ottaa riskiä, että joudut ongelmiin minun takiani."

Dave nousee ylös. Hänen katseensa ei ole vieläkään järin ystävällinen ja hän mittailee Harrya pitkään. Harry istuu hartiat lysyssä. Hänestä on inhottavaa valehdella omalle aisaparilleen, mutta kuten hän Davelle kertoi, nyt on liikaa pelissä.

"Voisin auttaa", Dave sanoo puoliääneen, mutta hymähtää päälle. "Paitsi että et tarvitse apuani."

"Sinun täytyy luottaa minuun", Harry pyytää. "Tämä minun täytyy tehdä yksin. Älä ota sitä henkilökohtaisesti, edes Ron ei tiedä."

Dave pyörähtää ympäri ja tuijottaa ikkunaa pitkän aikaa. Hänen jäykät hartiansa rentoutuvat pikkuhiljaa, kunnes hän lopulta huokaisee syvään ja kääntyy takaisin Harryn puoleen.

"Okei, luotan sinuun. Ja luotan myös siihen, että kerrot kaiken, kunhan asiat selviää, okei?" Harry nousee helpottuneena ylös. "Ja sinä sitten tarjoat illan", Dave jatkaa silmiään siristäen, mutta hänen suupielensä kohoavat jo hieman.

Harry läimäisee Davea olkapäälle ja virnistää. "Sovittu."

 

Hermione ei ole lainakan yllättynyt asioiden saamista käänteistä. Hän harvoin yllättyy mistään.

"Mielenkiintoista", hän vain sanoo ja astelee edes takaisin Harryn takan edessä.

"Missä Ron on?" Harry kysyy hetken kuluttua. Hän on kutsunut Hermionen tekstiviestillä ja luottanut siihen, että tämä keksii soveliaan tekosyyn.

"Meni käymään Georgen luona. Siellä oli jotain ongelmia", Hermione sanoo poissaolevasti. "Mutta mielenkiintoista, että Malfoy selvästikin asetti itsensä näytille ja laittoi tunnistettavat turvataiat ylle ihan vain sinua varten, mutta lopultakin paljasti, ettei edes asu siinä asunnossa. Vai asuuko? Ja paljastiko hän sen tahallaan vai tahattomasti?"

"Miten niin Malfoy asetti itsensä näytille? Mistä hän muka tiesi, että seuraan häntä?"

"No ei Malfoy typerä ole", Hermione naurahtaa. "Hän tietää sinun tietävän, missä hän työskentelee. Lisää siihen vielä teidän keskustelunne Dudleyn asunnolla sekä sinun varoituksesi, että aiot seurata häntä kuin takiainen."

"Niin, no se", Harry lauhtuu ja haroo hiuksiaan. "Olisiko sitten pitänyt olla hiljaa?"

"Luultavasti", Hermione sanoo lempeästi. "Mutta eipä sille enää mitään voi. Ja saattaahan Malfoy tehdä virheen varoessaan sinua. Siis jos hän edelleenkään on puuhamaassa mitään hämäräperäisyyksiä." Hermione jatkaa jälleen askellustaan. "Sanoit, että Rajehin turvataiat laukesivat yöllä?"

Harry nyökkää.

"Miksi hän sitten raportoi asiasta vasta aamulla?" Hermione kysyy kulmat kurtussa. Harry kohauttaa harteitaan.

"Robards mainitsi, että Rajeh ilmoitti havainneensa varovaista tökkimistä. Ehkä hän arveli, ettei hätä ole akuuttia?"

Hermione ei näytä vakuuttuneelta. Harry kiroaa itsekseen, sillä ei ole tullut ajatelleeksikaan aikajanaa. Kaikki hänen auroriakatemiassa saamansa opit tuntuvat katoavan Malfoyn lähellä.

"Antaisin paljon, jos saisin tietää, oliko sinun tänään tarkoitus nähdä hänen asuntonsa vai ei. Eikö siellä tosiaankaan ollut mitään papereita?" Hermione kuitenkin jatkaa kyselyään.

"Ei ollut. Asunto oli täysin normaali, kalusteet paikallaan ja kaikkea, mutta vaikea sanoa, oliko se asuttu. En edes haistanut, oliko se tunkkainen, kun nenä oli täynnä suitsuketta Rajehin asunnon jäljiltä", Harry kertoo nenäänsä nyrpistäen.

"Suitsuketta?" Hermione kysyy terävästi ja pysähtyy jälleen. "Missä oli suitsuketta?"

Harry selittää, kuinka hänet ja Dave lähetettiin tarkistamaan Rajehin suojataiat ja millainen asunto tällä oli ollut. Hermione kuuntelee silmät suurina ja suu raollaan.

"Millaista se suitsuke oli? Kuvaile sitä hajua."

"En minä tiedä", Harry parahtaa tuskastuneena. "Onko sillä väliä? Semmoista tavallista. En ole varsinaisesti perehtynyt suitsukkeiden ominaistuoksuihin."

"Mausteinen"? Hermione johdattelee, ja Harry nyökkää. "Luuletko että tunnistaisit sen uudelleen?"

"Luultavasti joo", Harry tuumii. "Miksi? Onko se jotenkin tärkeää?"

"Saattaa olla", Hermione sanoo ja kerää jo tavaroitaan laukkuunsa. "En pääse käymään illalla, mutta nähdään huomenna. Sinulla oli muistaakseni vapaata?"

"On joo, ainoa vapaa tällä viikolla", Harry vahvistaa. "Mikä juttu se suitsuke oikein oli?"

"Kuulet huomenna", Hermione sanoo ja kävelee jo kohti hormia. "Joko kerron Ronille?"

"Älä vielä!" Harry älähtää ja punastuu, kun Hermione katsoo häntä kulmakarva koholla.

"Hyvä on", Hermione lupaa. "Mutta huomenna joudut kertomaan _minulle_ , miksen saa kertoa _Ronille_."

Harry avaa suunsa protestoidakseen suunnitelmaa, mutta Hermione on jo astunut vihreiden liekkien pyöritykseen.

 

Sinä yönä Harry ei näe unia. Hän herää aamulla levänneenä ja käy ostamassa läheisestä kahvilasta tupla-cappuccinon sekä pari lehteä odottaessaan Hermionen saapuvan. Häntä ihmetyttää, miksi tämä haluaa edelleenkin auttaa häntä, vaikka hän on niin mahdoton. Hänen pitäisi todella ottaa itseään niskasta kiinni ja vain kertoa Ronille. Miten pahaksi asiat lopultakaan voivat mennä? Kyllähän Ron aurorina ymmärtäisi. Asia on vain kasvanut jo niin suuriin mittasuhteisiin, että kynnyksen yli astuminen tuntuu järjettömän vaikealta. Varmasti Ron vaatisi myös tietää, miksei hänelle ollut kerrottu.

Niin, miksei hän halua kertoa Ronille?

Harry jää tuijottamaan mitään näkemättömin silmin urheilukentällä palloa potkivia poikia. Vastaus valkenee hänelle helposti. Hän ei halua päätyä enää tilanteeseen, johon joutui koulussa. Hän ei halua käydä sitä keskustelua enää uudelleen. Hän ei ole kertonut siitä Hermionelle ja epäilee, ettei ole Ronkaan.

Pitkä, keltapaitainen poika potkaisee pallon viereiseen metsikköön ja kun hän hölkyttää hakemaan sitä takaisin, Harry jatkaa matkaansa. Yksi ongelma kerrallaan.

Hermione on jo saapunut. Harry tietää sen heti sisälle astuttuaan, sillä vastaan tulvahtaa juuri se sama mausteinen tuoksu, jonka hän haistoi myös edellisenä päivänä.

"On sama kuin Rajehilla", hän huikkaa jo eteisestä ja pidellen nenäänsä. "Voisitko nyt sammuttaa sen, en voi sietää lemua."

"Okei, okei", Hermione lupaa ja huiskauttaa sauvaansa. Hän puhdistaa ilman ja nyökkää Harrylle. "Voit taas hengittää."

"Mitä se suitsuke sitten on? Miksi se on tärkeää?"

"Tuo suitsuke sattuu olemaan harhamahlaa. Sitä käytetään lievästi desorientoivana aineena. Ei mitään laitonta, se tekee vain taikuuden tunnistamisen vaikeammaksi."

"Outoa, etten ole kuullut ennen tuommoisesta."

"Minusta myös", Hermione aloittaa ja hänen äänensävystään voi päätellä, että vuorossa on moraalisaarna. "Olen jo pitkään ollut sitä mieltä, että aurorien koulutukseen kuuluu liian vähän yrttitietoa. Minusta lisäkurssit tekisivät hyvää teille kaikille, varsinkin kun on kyseessä tällaiset harvinaisemmat ja oudommat yrtit—"

"Olet oikeassa outoudesta", Harry keskeyttää. "Rajehin taikuus tuntui jotenkin vääristyneeltä."

"En ihmettele lainkaan. Tietysti hänellä voi olla hyvä syy käyttää harhamahlaa, jos hän on todistajansuojelussa mukana", Hermione myöntää. "Se on vain kamalan kallista."

"En tiedä, sain vain turvaluokitusnumeron", Harry sanoo mietteliäänä. "Mahdollisesti on, luokitusnumero oli yllättävän suuri. Eikä Rajeh vaikuttanut köyhältä."

"Niin, tai sitten tässä on jotain muutakin takana", Hermione puntaroi. "Mutta ennen kuin aletaan jutella siitä, saat kertoa kaiken. Kieltäydyn auttamasta ennen kuin tiedän koko tarinan."

Harry ähkäisee ja lysähtää pöydän ääreen. Hän nappaa korista Hermionen tuoman tuoreen sämpylän ja haukkaa valtavan palan voittaakseen aikaa. Tätä taistelua hän ei voi voittaa, ei sitten millään, ja se hirvittää. Hänen on pakko kertoa Hermionelle kaikki — tämä tietää aina, kun hän valehtelee.

"Tuota sanotaan kiristykseksi", Harry tuhahtaa saatuaan suunsa jälleen tyhjäksi.

"Olet oikeassa", Hermione huokaisee. "Minusta sinun täytyisi puhua mieluummin Ronin kanssa, mutta koska se vaikuttaa mahdottomalta, joudut tyytymään minuun."

Harry pyöräyttää silmiään ja tuijottaa hetken käsiään. "Ei se ole edes mitenkään tärkeää tai vakavaa, enemmänkin noloa", hän aloittaa. "Ron vain sattui tulemaan pahaan aikaan paikalle."

Hermione näyttää yllättyneeltä. "Pahaan aikaan?"

"Joo, tai siis..." Harry mutisee ja yrittää tahdonvoimallaan estää itseään punastumasta. Ja epäonnistuu. "Koulussa sitä tottui tekemään kaikenlaista muiden poikien edessä, kun kuitenkin jaettiin makuusali. Mutta sitten taas oli joitain juttuja, joita ei koskaan oppinut tekemään yhteisissä tiloissa, vaikka toisia semmoinen ei vaikuttanutkaan haittaavan."

Hermione avaa suunsa ja hänen huulensa tärisevät hieman. Harry vannoo itsekseen, että jos Hermione purskahtaa nauruun, hän lopettaa kertomuksen siihen paikkaan. Toteutti Hermione uhkauksensa kertoa Ronille tai ei.

"Jatka vain, mutta taidan tietää mitä tarkoitat", Hermione sanoo vakaalla äänellä. Harryn on pakko ihailla hänen itsehillintäänsä. "En kyllä ymmärrä, miten se liittyy Malfoyh—" Hermione lopettaa lauseensa kesken ja henkäisee yllättyneenä.

"Niin..." Harry mutisee. "Yhtenä päivänä Ron herätti minut. Luuli että näin painajaista, kun... noh, päästelin ääniä tai jotain."

"Voi Harry..." Hermione kuiskaa käsi suunsa edessä. Hänen silmänsä ovat tavattoman suuret.

"Joo, no en tiedä mitä olin unissani puhunut, mutta tiedän kyllä mistä näin unta. Ja ennen kuin aloitat!" Harry sanoo voimakkaammalla äänellä. "Niin se oli juuri sitä aikaa, kun yritin selvittää, mitä Malfoy oikein puuhasi. Alitajuntani vain sekoitti asiat. Merlin soikoon, olin teinipoika! Totta kai näin sellaisia unia!"

Harry hiljenee ja hänen tuntemastaan hehkusta päätellen hänen poskensa helottavat nyt tummanpunaisina.

"Ja Ron...?" Hermione henkäisee.

"Ei koskaan puhuttu siitä, mutta voit vaan kuvitella, mitä Ron siitä ajatteli. Ei varmaan uskonut enää sanaakaan, kun selitin Malfoyn puuhista."

"Hän olikin jossain vaiheessa lopen kyllästynyt koko juttuun. Mutta luulin että se johtui vain siitä, että me luultiin sinun kaivelevan turhia", Hermione muistelee. Hän tarttuu Harryn pöydällä lepäävään käteen molemmilla käsillään. "Miksi et ole puhunut siitä Ronin kanssa? Tarkoitan nyt aikuisena?"

"Jestas, Hermione!" Harry älähtää ja vetää kätensä pois. "Ei meillä ole tapana keskustella henkeviä märistä unista!"

"Ei vaan tarkoitan, että ilmeisesti sinä edelleenkin..." Hermione empii. "Olenko väärässä jos uskon, että se ei ollut ainoa kerta, kun näit... Malfoysta sellaista unta?"

Harry puree hampaansa tiukasti yhteen ja kieltäytyy vastaamasta. Seksuaalisuus on hänelle jotain sellaista, mitä hän ei ole joutunut koskaan ajattelemaan sen kummemmin. Ginny on aina ollut hänen kanssaan samaa mieltä seksuaalisista asioista, tai jos onkin ollut olematta, niin erimielisyydet ovat olleet varsin pieniä. Hän ei ole koskaan pohtinut, voisiko olla kiinnostunut myös miehistä. Ei ennen Malfoyta.

Yhtäkkiä hänen mieleensä pulpahtaa visio siitä, miltä Malfoy näytti lipoessaan viiniä huuliltaan ja nojatessaan rennosti taaksepäin tuolissaan, jalat hieman harallaan ja paidan napit avoinna. Harryn haaroissa alkaa kipristellä, ja hän kääntää nopeasti ajatuksensa muille raiteille. Kyllä, hän on kiinnostunut Malfoysta muutenkin kuin työtehtävänä, mutta ei todellakaan aio tehdä mitään sen asian eteen niin kauan, kun hänen järkensä toimii edes jotenkuten.

"Eiköhän tästä ole nyt puhuttu jo tarpeeksi", Harry napauttaa ja nousee ylös. Hän kävelee olohuoneeseen ja kuulee tuolinjalkojen raapivan lattiaa takanaan. Hermione tulee perässä. Harry pelkää, että seuraavaksi Hermione puuttuu siihen, että kyseessä on juuri Malfoy, mutta huojentuu, kun tämän äänensävy on pikemminkin anteeksipyytelevä.

"Harry, en tarkoittanut että... En tiedä mitä tarkoitin tai mitä en tarkoittanut, mutta tämä ei ole asia, joka kannattaa pitää sisällä. Sinun pitäisi puhua tästä Ronin kanssa. Olen varma, ettei hänellä ole mitään sitä vastaan, että hänen paras ystävänsä on ho—"

"En sanonutkaan että olisi!" Harry älähtää ja pyörähtää ympäri. "Älä sano vielä mitään Ronille, Hermione, ole kiltti. En tiedä mitä tämä on tai on olematta, mutta haluan selvittää sen ensin itselleni ennen kuin vaivaan sillä muita."

Hermione vääntelee käsiään, mutta taipuu lopulta. Harry on helpottunut, sillä miten vaikeaa hänen olikaan kertoa tapauksesta Hermionelle, Ronille sen kertominen olisi miljoona kertaa vaikeampaa. Hän värähtää pelkästä ajatuksestakin.

"Olen joka tapauksessa iloinen että kerroit edes minulle", Hermione sanoo ja tarttuu jälleen Harryn käteen. Tällä kertaa Harry ei vedä sitä pois. "Mahtaa olla vaikeaa pitää tuollaista sisällään. Tiedät että haluan vain auttaa."

"Joo tiedän", Harry mutisee ja vetää Hermionen halaukseen. "Kiitos siitä. Tarvitsen vain aikaa."

"Ei ole kiire mihinkään", Hermione lupaa.


	6. Chapter 6

Farkut ovat liian tiukat, mutta Harry on silti tyytyväinen, että piti päänsä ja jätti ostamatta nahkahousut, joita trendikkään vaateliikkeen nuori myyjätär yritti tyrkyttää. Tähän mennessä ilta on sujunut hyvin. Harry on pitänyt silmäpeliä baaritiskin toisessa päässä istuvan brunetin kanssa ja kerännyt rohkeutta matkan päästä. Hän ei ole koskaan tehnyt tällaista, mutta hokee nyt itselleen, kuinka täällä häntä ei tunne kukaan, joten hän voi tehdä itsestään niin narrin kuin haluaa.

Kun brunetti nousee ylös ja päättää selvästi tutustua katseenvangitsijaansa lähemmin, Harry nykii pullonvihreän puseronsa hihoja alemmas; tuttavuus saattaa jäädä lyhyeksi, jos hänen hihaansa tungettu taikasauva tipahtaa lattialle.

"Hei", brunetti sanoo väläyttäen leveän hymyn.

"Hei itsellesi", Harry vastaa ja empii vain hetken, ennen kuin jatkaa: "Voinko tilata sinulle jotain?" Hänestä saatetaan sanoa kaikenlaista, mutta ainakin hän on herrasmies.

"Kiitos", brunetti vastaa ja nyökkää baarimikolle. "Toinen samanlainen." Sitten hän kääntyy ja silmäilee Harrya päästä varpaisiin, hitaasti, unohtamatta yhtäkään kohtaa.

"Pidätkö näkemästäsi?" Harry kysyy kolmen vodkamartinin rohkaisemana.

"Ehdottomasti", brunetti vastaa väläyttäen jälleen hampaitaan. "En edes kysy, käytkö täällä usein, koska minä käyn enkä olisi voinut unohtaa sinua."

Harry nauraa ääneen.

Alkuillasta hän oli hermostuneempi ja suorastaan vältteli katsekontaktia kenenkään kanssa. Hän ei ole koskaan aiemmin kokenut miehiä puoleensavetäviksi — ellei Malfoyta laskettu. Hän ei ole vuosikausiin edes ajatellut omaa seksuaalisuuttaan, kunnes Malfoyn näkeminen palautti kaikki muistot hänen mieleensä.

Hän ei ole myöskään koskaan käynyt homobaareissa, joten lähteminen vaati sekä rohkeutta että itsekuria. Alkukankeuden jälkeen kaikki on kuitenkin tuntunut helpolta. Jästiklubilla häntä ei tunne kukaan, hän voi olla oma itsensä. Ja juuri nyt hän haluaa saada varmistuksen, onko Malfoy todellakin ainoa mies, joka saa hänet syttymään.

Brunetti on solakka ja siisti olematta kuitenkaan liian sliipattu. Hänellä on siniset silmät ja selvärajaiset huulet. Kun Harry tuijottaa niitä, mies hymyilee entistä leveämmin.

Musiikki pauhaa heidän ympärillään. Harry pohtii juuri, uskaltaisiko ehdottaa siirtymistä vapaaseen ja rauhallisempaan loosiin, kun hänen uusi tuttavuutensa vilkaisee hänen taakseen ja jähmettyy. Mies katsoo Harrya, sitten jälleen tämän olan yli ja nostaa lopulta kätensä ilmaan antautumisen merkiksi.

"Anteeksi. En tiennyt, että olet varattu."

"En minä—" Harry aloittaa, mutta samassa joku laskee kätensä hänen olalleen ja puhuttelee brunettia.

"Ala vetää."

Brunetti siristää silmiään, mutta kääntyy kuitenkin kannoillaan ja häviää väkijoukkoon. Harry pyörähtää tuohtuneena ympäri, mutta ärhäkkä vastalause kuolee hänen huulilleen hänen tunnistaessaan paikalle saapuneen miehen.

Se on Malfoy.

"Mitä oikein..." Harry yrittää kysyä, mutta Malfoy vain nyökkää baarimikolle ja saa eteensä kaksi lasia alta aikayksikön. Hän ottaa molemmat käteensä.

"Seuraa", hän tokaisee ja lähtee kävelemään kohti takaosan looseja.

Harry tuijottaa Malfoyn perään ja kiroaa ääneen. Hän hypähtää kuitenkin jaloilleen ja seuraa Malfoyta lähinnä siksi, että saisi heitettyä tälle edes muutaman herjan tämän itsevaltaisesta käytöksestä.

Malfoy kulkee ihmisjoukossa kuin kala vedessä ja johdattaa heidät lopulta baarin perimmäiseen nurkkaan, missä on korkeiden sermien eristämä loosi. Malfoy istuu alas ja viittaa myös Harrya istuutumaan.

"Malfoy, mitä vittua?" Harry älähtää, mutta istuu alas, koska ei halua herättää huomiota.

"Ensin kyttäät luvatta ikkunani takana ja sitten vielä seuraat minua vakioklubilleni? Alkaa muistuttaa häirintää", Malfoy luettelee, ja nyt hänen äänensä on kuin silkkiä.

Harry ähkäisee, mutta ei tiedä mitä sanoa. Malfoy siis huomasi hänet ikkunansa takana. Jotenkin uutinen ei yllätä, vaikka sen ehkä pitäisi. Harry tuntee kauhukseen poskiensa punehtuvan, mutta tuijottaa silti Malfoyta synkeästi.

"Tulin tänne sattumalta, en seurannut sinua", hän saa lopulta sanottua, mutta ymmärtää itsekin, kuinka epäilyttävältä hänen selittelynsä kuulostaa.

Malfoy vaikuttaa omahyväiseltä. Hän nostaa jalkansa toisen päälle ja tarttuu drinkkiinsä. Hänellä on suorat, tummat housut jotka kiristävät lanteista, ehkä asennon vuoksi. Punainen kauluspaita nuolee kapeaa vyötäröä ja vaikka Malfoy on avannut vain ylimmän napin, Harry pystyy helposti kuvittelemaan, miltä sen alla näyttää.

Harry havahtuu äänettömyyteen. Valtavista kaiuttimista sykkivä musiikki ei ole lakannut, mutta Malfoy ei ole sanonut mitään koko sinä aikana, kun Harry on imenyt itseensä tämän huoliteltua eleganssia. Hän nostaa katseensa nopeasti Malfoyn harmaisiin silmiin, jotka eivät, ihme kyllä, näytä ivallisilta. Malfoyn ilme on sulkeutunut, miltei varovainen.

Harry laskee hämmentyneenä katseensa pöytään ja tarttuu lasiinsa vain saadakseen käsilleen jotain tekemistä. Hänen mielessään taistelevat ristiriitaiset ajatukset. Hänen pitäisi, oikeasti pitäisi pitää pää kylmänä ja koettaa saada Malfoysta irti niin paljon kuin mahdollista. Mikäpä parempi tilanne kuin juottaa Malfoy humalaan ja ohjata sen jälkeen keskustelu uusille urille? Mutta mitä enemmän hän suunnitelmaa ajattelee, sitä vähemmän hän haluaa sitä toteuttaa. Mikä häntä oikein vaivaa?

"Onko minun siis ymmärrettävä", Malfoy sanoo keskeyttäen Harryn harhailevat ajatukset. "Että tulit aivan yksiksesi jästien kansoittamalle homoklubille? En tiennyt, että sinulla on sellaisia taipumuksia."

Harry vilkaisee Malfoyta. Tämän ilme on edelleen neutraali, mutta toinen kulmakarva on kohonnut uteliaasti ylemmäs.

"Ajattele, mitä haluat", Harry vastaa lyhyesti. Hän kohentaa ryhtiään ja kaivaa itsevarmuutta jostain alitajuntansa perukoilta. "Samaa voisin todeta sinusta."

"Ah, mutta minä en olekaan seurustellut vuosikausia tyttö-Weasleyn kanssa", Malfoy huomauttaa, ja tällä kertaa hänen äänestään kuultaa läpi iva. "Olen pahainen pikkurikollinen. Ketään ei kiinnosta, kummalla kädellä lyön ryhmyä. Tietysti lukuun ottamatta läsnä olevia."

Harry ei ole kuullut sanontaa ennen, mutta ymmärtää kyllä vertauksen.

"Miksi luulet, että minua kiinnostaa?" hän kysyy uhmakkaasti.

Malfoyn suupielet kaartuvat ylöspäin, ja hän pudistaa alentuvasti päätään, ennen kuin siemaisee lasinsa reunalta. Nyt Harry on varma, että hänen poskensa helottavat punaisina. Hitto! Miten Malfoy oikein onnistuu aina nolaamaan hänet? Harry toivoo, että voisi löytää vielä vanhan ärtymyksen, joka piti häntä koossa Tylypahkan aikoina.

Harry pysyy kuitenkin vaiti ja tuijottaa Malfoyn kapeita sormia. Ne taputtavat lasinsyrjää musiikin tahdissa, ja siitä Harry muistaa Malloyn stipendin.

"Soitellut pianoa viime aikoina?" Harry kysyy röyhkeästi ja katsoo tarkasti Malfoyn kasvoja havaitakseen pienimmänkin muutoksen tämän ilmeessä.

"Jonkin verran", Malfoy myöntää tyynesti paljastamatta mitään. "Hoidellut narikkaa viime aikoina?"

Harry pyöräyttää silmiään. "Näit minut siellä? No, entä sitten?"

Malfoy ei vastaa, tuijottaa vain lasiaan ja sivelee sormellaan nyt sen reunaa, ympäri ja ympäri ja ympäri. Harry miettii, miten on edes mahdollista, että Malfoy näki hänet. Kun hän käväisi Harvey'sin tiskin päädyssä, tämä oli koko ajan häneen selin. Ehkä Dudley on maininnut asiasta. Ehkä Malfoy on tentannut Dudleyta.

"Ihmettelen suuresti, miksi aurori välittäisi viettää vapaailtansa jästien yökerhossa", Malfoy pikemminkin toteaa kuin kysyy. Harry pärskähtää.

"Se, että sinun sukulaisesi ovat läpimätiä ei tarkoita, että muiden olisi. Miksi en saisi tehdä palvelusta serkulleni?" Harry tiuskahtaa kulmat kurtussa. Malfoy saa hänet puolustuskannalle, vaikka tämän neutraali äänensävy ei kuulostakaan syyttävältä. Harry haluaa kääntää tilanteen toisin päin, mutta unohtuu jälleen tuijottamaan Malfoyn sormia. Hän yllättyy huomatessaan kuvittelevansa, miltä tuntuisi, jos Malfoyn sormi sivelisi hänen huuliaan samalla tavoin kuin se viistää juomalasin reunaa.

"Haluan tietää, miksi tulit sinne", Malfoy sanoo. Hänen äänensävynsä on astetta kylmempi, mutta siitä puuttuu kaikki pakottavuus, jota sanat tuntuvat odottavan.

"Sinun on siis mahdotonta uskoa, että voisin vain haluta auttaa serkkuani?" Harry hymähtää. "Siinäpä halua tietää mitä haluat, olen jo kertonut totuuden."

"Näinköhän", Malfoy aprikoi.

Harry jää tuijottamaan Malfoyn silmiä. Hämärässä valaistuksessa laajentuneet pupillit saavat ne näyttämään mustilta aukoilta keskellä kalpeita kasvoja, joita eivät kehystä enää edes hiukset, koska Malfoy on sitonut ne tiukasti niskaansa. Malfoy on ollut erottamaton osa Harryn elämää monen vuoden ajan, ja vaikka Harry ei ole aktiivisesti muistanutkaan tämän olemassaoloa viime vuosien ajan, hänestä tuntuu, että Malfoy on aina lurkkinut hänen ajatustensa perukoilla. Juuri ja juuri alitajunnan puolella, mutta ei koskaan liian kaukana.

"Miksi Harvey's?" Harry kysyy yllättäen. "Miksi olet töissä samassa paikassa kuin serkkuni?"

Malfoy kohauttaa kevyesti harteitaan. Hän kumartuu lähemmäs ja nojaa kyynärpäänsä pöytään. Hänen katseensa vangitsee Harryn kuin jäniksen ajovaloihin, eikä Harry voi liikahtaakaan. Silti hän tuntee, kuinka hänen vartalonsa taipuu aavistuksen verran lähemmäs Malfoyta, tämän rävähtämättä tuijottavia silmiä ja kevyttä hengitystä, jonka Harry aivan varmasti haistaa. Malfoy raottaa huuliaan ja kostuttaa ne nopeasti kielenkärjellään.

"Haluatko naida?"

Harryn hengitys hirttää kiinni. Hänen päänsä on räjähtää mielikuvista, jotka alkavat kieppua ja kiemurrella: fantasiat, vanhat unet ja uudemmatkin, kaikki ne pyörivät kuin hirmumyrsky ja vavisuttavat häntä. Hän tajuaa puristavansa sormiaan nyrkkiin ja hengittävänsä raskaasti auki loksahtaneen suunsa kautta.

"M-mitä?" Harry älähtää vihdoin ääneen. Malfoyn kasvot ovat niin lähellä. Korkeintaan kolme tuumaa, kenties ainoastaan kaksi. Olisi niin helppoa vain kurottaa ja...

Harry älähtää ääneen tajutessaan mitä oikein ajattelee. Tämä on Malfoyn jekku. Kusipää haluaa vain saada hänestä yliotteen! Hänen mielensä pyyhkiytyy kirkkaaksi, ja hän muistaa jälleen kuka on ja mikä Malfoy on ja miksi hän on oikeastaan aina inhonnut moista hilleriä.

"Miksi minua oikein luulet?" hän kysyy irvistäen ja kavahtaa kauemmas.

Malfoy vetäytyy ja nojaa jälleen vasten selkänojaa. Hänen kulmakarvansa kohoaa kuin siimalla nostettuna, ja hän virnistää ivallisesti kuin huomauttaakseen, missä he ovat ja mitä Harry oli tekemässä, ennen kuin Malfoy haki hänet mukaansa.

"Se, että olen täällä, ei tarkoita, että..." Harry aloittaa, mutta ei tiedä miten jatkaa. Hän yrittää tukahduttaa sen pienen osan mielestään, joka haluaisi heittää Malfoyn olkapään yli ja marssia tämän kanssa kotiin. Sitähän Malfoy vain odottaa. Ansaan laukeamista. "Äh, anna olla."

Harry nousee nopeasti ylös ja marssii kohti ulko-ovea posket palaen häpeästä. Hän ei katso taakseen. Ei varmasti katso! Mutta siitä huolimatta, ylitettyään puolet tanssilattiasta, hän vilkaisee olkansa yli vain nähdäkseen Malfoyn tuijottavan hänen peräänsä sormet jälleen lasin reunalla tanssien.

 

Vasta kotona, varmistettuaan talon olevan tyhjä, Harry uskaltaa ajatella Malfoyn kysymystä tarkemmin. Sittenkin vain kylpyhuoneen kaakeleiden suojassa suihkun rummuttaessa hänen harteitaan. Hän nojaa seinään ja kuvittelee, miltä tuntuisi painaa Malfoy vasten patjaa tai ehkä keittiön pöytää, nuolla märkä vana tämän niskaan, työntyä tämän pakaroiden väliin ja ratsastaa hitaasti, nopeasti. Harry ei tiedä tarkalleen, miltä se tuntuisi, mutta hän aavistaa, ettei Malfoy olisi passiivinen osapuoli.

Lämpimän suihkun alla Harry sulkee silmänsä ja antaa periksi. Hän kuvittelee kätensä Malfoyn kädeksi, suuksi ja muuksikin, ja laukeaa ajatellen kapeita sormia kiertämässä huuliaan, niin kuin ne sivelivät lasin reunaa.

 

Kuluu pari viikkoa, eikä Harry kuule mitään Dudleysta eikä Malfoystakaan. Hän on miettinyt päänsä puhki ja ollut jopa pariin otteeseen vähällä ottaa Malfoyhin yhteyttä, mutta on onnistunut pidättäytymään. Hän ei tiedä mitä olisi sanonut. Ei hän oikein voi Malfoylle kertoa, kuinka ajattelee tätä joka aamu vääntäessään suihkunsa lämpötilaa aina vain kylmemmälle. Tai kuinka joka kerta hänen nähdessään näkökenttänsä rajalla vaaleatukkaisen ihan minkä vain, hänen sydämensä alkaa jyskyttää ja hän kääntää päätään vain huomatakseen, että se jokin on Taikaliikenneosaston uusi sihteeri. (Tai eräänä päivänä hänen oltuaan matkalla Vuotavaan noidankattilaan lenkkeilijän hihnassa kuljettama labradorinnoutaja.)

Sitä paitsi ei Malfoykaan ole ottanut yhteyttä, joten miksi Harryn pitäisi?

Päättämättömyys saa Harryn työntämään kaikki Malfoyta koskevat ajatukset syrjään. Hän kerta kaikkiaan kieltäytyy hautomasta lukemattomia entäjosseja ja keskittyy sen sijaan työrutiineihinsa. Ensi alkuun se on vaikeaa, sillä töissä on kuolettavan kuivaa. Aivan kuin koko velhoyhteiskunta olisi heittäytynyt kunnolliseksi ja lakannut rötöstelemästä. Mutta maanantaina heti lounastauon jälkeen tapahtuu vihdoinkin jotain! Harry tietää, ettei hänen pitäisi iloita rikollisuudesta, mutta hän on silti salaa tyytyväinen. Ainakin hän saa hetken rauhan henkilökohtaisista ongelmistaan.

He ilmiintyvät Daven kanssa kohteen talon liepeille. Garden ja Dawlish ovat jo väijyksissä muutaman kymmenen metrin päässä. Dawlish elehtii Harrya ja Davea kiertämään talon taakse ja varmistamaan takaoven. Harry nytkäyttää päätään Davelle ja lähtee hiipimään pitkin sivukujaa häivyttäen itsensä hitaasti askeltensa tahdissa. Hän kuulee Daven kuiskaavan saman loitsun ja aistii valuvan tunteen myös tämän päälaelta varpaisiin.

Harry ei ole koskaan kertonut kenellekään, miten tarkasti hän aistii taiat. Hän tietää, että Robardsilla on asiasta jonkinlainen käsitys, mutta se ei ole koskaan tullut puheeksi. Ja jos Harrylla on asiaan lainkaan sananvaltaa, se ei koskaan tulekaan puheeksi. Hän on elänyt tarpeeksi monta vuotta yleisen ihmettelyn aiheena, suorastaan suurennuslasin alla, ja vaikka hän ei voi vieläkään sanoa olevansa aivan kuka tahansa, sentään lehdistö jättää hänet pääsääntöisesti rauhaan. Jos kävisi ilmi, että hänellä on salaisia taikavoimia — kykyjä, joita on vain hyvin pienellä prosentilla taikaväestöstä — hän olisi jälleen lehdistön kansikuvapoika. Mikä pahempaa, joku saattaisi keksiä jälleen vanhan idean ja alkaa miettiä, onko Harrysta tulossa hyvää vauhtia seuraava pimeyden velho.

Talon vihreä maali näyttää rapistuneelta, ja Harry havaitsee hometta räystään laipiossa. Hän ei ole kuitenkaan tullut paikalle ihailemaan arkkitehtuuria, vaan asettuu Daven kanssa lähelle takaovea ja odottaa pidellen taikasauvaa tiukasti nyrkissään.

Hienoisen vaimennuksen kanssa Harry uskaltautuu kysymään Davelta kuiskaten lisätietoa kohteesta.

"Mitä tiedät tästä tapauksesta?"

"Se on Alfonso Fletcher, Dungin serkku. Piti olla samanlainen pikkurikollinen, mutta viime aikoina on kuulemma puuhastellut jonkin isomman kanssa. En ole varma minkä, Robards ei ennättänyt kertoa tarkemmin, koska Dawlish ja Garden olivat jo lähteneet, mutta jotain synkeämpää sen täytyy olla. Eihän me muuten oltaisi täällä neljistään."

Harry nyökkää. Hän on jo antanut anteeksi Dungille tämän varastettua Mustan suvun pöytähopeita. Hän palautti ne takaisin Kalmanhanaukiolle, vaikka Sirius vihasikin sukuaan syvästi eikä varmasti olisi edes välittänyt kadonneista lusikoista.

Hänen pohdintansa keskeytyy, kun takaovi rysähtää auki seinää myöten ja harmaantunut, vänkkyräinen mies syöksähtää portaille. Harry heittää sanattoman ilmiintymiseston ja odottaa, kunnes mies tajuaa.

"Alfonso Fletcher", Harry aloittaa ja poistaa häivytyksensä. Dave on jo loitsinut siteet Alfonson käsiin ja jalkoihin. "Olette pidätetty rikoksista velhoyhteiskuntaa sekä taikaministeriötä vastaan. Teillä on oikeus hankkia itsellenne lakiapua kuulustelujen ajaksi. Jos teillä ei ole varaa avustajaan, taikaministeriö nimittää teille sellaisen."

Äkkiä Alfonso kuitenkin kiemurtelee kätensä paljaaksi köysien lomasta ja heittää tainnutusloitsun, jonka Harry vain vaivoin ehtii väistää. Mätkähdyksestä päätellen myös Dave maastoutuu. Harry hakee suojaa korkeiden portaiden sivustasta. Hän sulkee silmänsä ja paremminkin tuntee kuin kuulee, milloin Alfonso valmistautuu loitsimaan. Yllätyksekseen Harry jopa aavistaa loitsun luonteen. Kyse ei ole hyökkäävästä tai aggressiivisesta loitsusta, vaan Alfonso tuntuu punovan jonkinlaista unettavaa peittoa pihan ylle.

Harry odottaa kolme sekuntia, kunnes Alfonso on juuri pääsemässä loitsun kliimaksiin, ja lähettää sitten suojeliuksensa laukkaamaan kohti pientä miestä. Hopeainen hirvas säikäyttää Alfonson, ja hänen keskittymisensä herpaantuu. Harry ei kuitenkaan ehdi edes kurkistaa portaiden takaa, kun Daven tainnutustaika jyrähtää hänen päässään.

Välimatkaa on vain vähän. Lisäksi Daven tuntema raivo Alfonsoa kohtaan voimistaa loitsua siinä määrin, että se saa Harryn ihon miltei kuplimaan koko sen ajan, kun loitsu matkaa Daven koivusauvan päästä Alfonson rintaan. Harryn hiukset seisovat hänen päässään ja hän koettaa vetää henkeä, mutta hänen keuhkonsa tuntuvat painuneen kasaan.

Kenties hänen pitäisi kertoa tästä jollekin, edes Hermionelle, ja selvittää, voiko hänen kykynsä vahingoittaa häntä. On täysin eri juttu tuntea hienovarainen, hiipivä loitsu, joka parhaimmassa tapauksessa paljastaa Harrya kohtaan kohdistetun hyökkäyksen, kuin olla lähietäisyydellä voimakasta tainnutustaikaa. Voisiko tuntemuksen voimakkuus siitä, että Harry tuntee Daven niin hyvin?

"Maassa on ja pysyy!" Dave huutaa Harrylle, joka kömpii vihdoin esiin lautaportaiden takaa. "Jäädyitkö?"

"En, sori, minä vain..." Harry änkyttää. Hänestä tuntuu vieläkin, kuin sähkövirta kulkisi pitkin hänen ihoaan. "Pysyttelin pois tulilinjalta", Harry lopettaa laimeasti. Dave antaa asian olla. Tuskin hänkään olisi saanut suoraa linjaa Alfonsoon ilman Harryn suojeliusta. Ja mitäpä väliä sillä on, kun kohde on saatu kiinni ja sidottu asianmukaisesti.

Dawlish juoksee nurkan takaa esiin samaan aikaan, kun Garden ryntää ovesta ulos.

"Jaha, pojat hoitivat jo homman kotiin", Garden myhäilee tyytyväisenä havaittuaan sidotun Alfonson. Hän työntää sauvansa takaisin käsivarsikoteloon. "Meillä ei taidakaan enää olla töitä."

"Paitsi paperihommat", Harry muistuttaa iloisena siitä, että Dawlish ja Garden ovat vanhempana parina vastuussa raportoinnista. Gardenin ilme venähtää.

"Kymmenen kaljuunaa sille, joka kirjoittaa tästä yhteenvedon", hän ehdottaa toiveikkaana, mutta Harry ja Dave vain virnistelevät tyytyväisinä. "Hyvä on, hyvä on", Garden puhahtaa ja taikoo pergamentin ja sitaattisulan toimintaan heti, kun Dawlish on kaikkoontunut pidätetyn kanssa. "Aloitetaanpa sitten, niin saadaan tämä nopeasti alta pois. Kumpi tainnutti?"

"Minä", Dave sanoo heti.

"Näin suojeliuksen. Kenen se oli?"

"Minun", Harry sanoo. Garden käännähtää yllättyneenä hänen puoleensa.

"Miksi loitsit suojeliuksen?"

"Alfonso oli tekemässä unil... tai siis vaikutti silti että hän oli tekemässä uniloitsua ja suojelius oli ensimmäinen päähän pälkähtänyt keino harhauttaa hänet. Siihenhän ei ole varsinaista vastaloitsua."

Dave tuijottaa Harrya.

"Hyvät refleksit, Potter", Garden sanoo lopulta. "Ja nopeaa ajattelua."

Harry vilkaisee Davea, joka siristää silmiään epäilevästi. Vaikka Garden ei selvästi ole huomannut, mitä Harry oli lipsauttaa suustaan, Davelta se ei ole mennyt ohi korvien. Harry yrittää ilmaista Davelle huomaamattomasti, ettei mitään outoa tapahtunut. Hän ei tosin usko hetkeäkään onnistuvansa. Joskus Dave on ärsyttävän kärsivällinen halutessaan vastauksia.

Garden jatkaa raportin sanelua ja vaikka hänen huulensa eivät liiku koko aikaa, sitaattisulka poimii ajatukset suoraan hänen päästään ja raapustaa ne pergamentille.

Harry vilkaisee Davea, joka antaa juuri omaa selontekoaan tapahtumista. Ehkä hänen pitäisi tosiaan käydä tapaamassa loitsueksperttiä. Ehkä hänen tilansa on voimistumassa tai pahenemassa tai mitä ikinä. Jos sen saisi diagnosoitua, ehkä sille voisi tehdä jotain? Harry puntaroi juuri, kävisikö Tylypahkassa Lipetitin puheilla. Tai ehkä McGarmiwan. Vai painelisiko hän suoraan Mungoon? Sitten Dave ilmestyy hänen viereensä.

"Mistä tiesit, että se oli uniloitsu? Et voinut kuulla sanoja, minä en ainakaan kuullut", Dave kysyy heti varmistettuaan, että Garden on tarpeeksi kaukana.

"Se tuntui erilaiselta", Harry sanoo välttelevästi ja tarttuu taikasauvaansa. "Kyytiin?"

Dave ottaa Harrya hartiasta kiinni ja he ilmiintyvät ministeriön ala-aulaan. Hississä ei ole muita, joten Dave jatkaa kyselyään.

"Aistit jo niin tarkasti?"

"Mitä?" Harry kysyy yllättyneenä. Hän ei ole koskaan puhunut asiasta Daven kanssa. Mistä tämä voi tietää?

"Olet lipsautellut ennenkin", Dave sanoo harteitaan kohauttaen. "En ole tehnyt siitä numeroa, koska et ole koskaan puhunut asiasta oma-aloitteisesti. Oletin, ettet halua kenenkään tietävän."

"Totta", Harry myöntää. "En haluakaan. Olen ollut tarpeeksi kauan friikki."

Dave naurahtaa. "Minulle tulet aina olemaankin friikki, loitsujen aistiminen ei siihen enää vaikuta."

"Kiitti", Harry tuhahtaa, mutta hymyilee silti. "Tiedätkö jotain siitä?"

"En oikeastaan. Tiedän, että Dumbledore osasi sitä myös."

Harry nyökkää. Hän muistaa hyvin luolan, jossa Dumbledore löysi Valedron tekemän oviaukon pelkästään tunnustelemalla seinää. Ja muutaman muunkin kerran, jolloin Dumbledore on vaikuttanut tietävän asioita pelkän arvauksen varassa; asioita, joita kenenkään ei olisi pitänyt tietää. Harry ei ole aiemmin oivaltanut, että heillä on Dumbledoren kanssa yhteistä. Hän ei ole koskaan ajatellut kykyään siltä kannalta.

Hissi pysähtyy heidän kerrokseensa ja he suuntaavat kohti omaa työhuonettaan. Kun he ohittavat Gardenin työhuoneen, tämä huikkaa heidät sisään.

"Dawlishin kanssa puhuttiin, että lähdettäisiin juhlistamaan Morganin ensimmäistä kaatoa. Mitäs sanotte, pojat?"

Garden on rujonnäköinen aurori, mutta vuosien aikana Harry on oppinut näkemään arpeutuneiden piirteiden ohitse. Garden ei ole mikään enkeli, mutta hän on luotettava työtoveri. Hän on myös Harryn vanhempi, opastava aurori, ja on vuosien saatossa ansainnut kunnioituksensa.

"Sopii minulle", Dave ilahtuu, ja Harry nyökkää hänen vierellään.

"Hyvä juttu! Teillä päättyy vuoro kuudelta?" Garden kysyy. Harry nyökkää. "Nähdään seitsemältä Kuokassa."

'Kuokka ja varsi' on hämyinen velhopubi jästi-Lontoon alueella. Se on päällisin puolin nuhjuinen divari, mutta sen takahuoneesta avautuu kotoisa puuparsilla sisustettu aurorien suosima taverna. Harry on käynyt siellä aiemminkin, mutta aina oman ikäluokkansa kanssa. Viimeksi Goldstein miltei hankki itselleen porttikiellon alettuaan tanssimaan ripaskaa pöydällä. Tällä kertaa Harry toivoo illan sujuvan edes hitusen rauhallisemmin.

 

Seitsemältä Harry astuu taksista ulos, hän ei halunnut uhmata talvista viimaa. Dawlish on jo paikalla, samoin Dave, ja he työntyvät takaoven läpi nyökäten divarin myyntitiskin takana istuvalle velholle. 

Pubissa on muutama oudompi henkilö, mutta Harry näkee takimmaisessa pöydässä Gardenin ja tämän vieressä taikaministeri Kingsley Kahlesalvan. Harry hymyilee ministerille. Hän pitää Kingsleystä opittuaan tuntemaan tämän varsin hyvin heidän molempien taisteltua Killan puolella.

"Onnea ensimmäisestä, aurori Morgan", Kingsley sanoo heti ensimmäiseksi ja nousee ylös kättelemään Daven. "On jo aikakin. Kohta koko auroriosasto joudutaan lakkauttamaan, kun viholliset käyvät vähiin."

Dawlish purskahtaa nauruun, mutta Garden ei edes hymyile. Sen sijaan rujo aurori kolauttaa tuoppinsa pöydälle tarpeettoman rajulla liikkeellä.

"Noh, Greg, rauhoituhan nyt. Vitsailin vain", Kingsley naurahtaa ja taputtaa Gardenia olalle.

"Tuommoisilla ei pidä edes vitsailla", Garden murahtaa takaisin, mutta suostuu silti ostamaan seuraavan kierroksen.

Ilta on onnistunut. Dawlish ja Garden kertovat vanhoista jahdeistaan, ja illan mittaan myös muita nuorikoita saapuu paikalle. Goldstein tulee nöyränä ja vesiselvänä heidän pöytäänsä, Michael Corner hänen perässään vähemmän vesiselvänä. Harry ei pidä Cornerista vieläkään. Aiemmin hän luuli sen johtuvan siitä, että tämä seurusteli Ginnyn kanssa kouluaikoina. Mutta eron jälkeenkään Harry ei haluaisi edes nähdä Corneria saati sitten istua tämän kanssa samassa pöydässä.

"Michael on taas mäntti", Ron toteaa, kun hän odottaa Harryn kanssa baaritiskillä vuoroaan.

"Michael on aina mäntti", Harry sanoo nauraen ja pyörähtää ympäri. Hänen katseensa lakaisee ympäri pubia, mutta enää paikalla ei ole outoja kasvoja. Hänelle tulee mieleen Harvey's ja sen suuret väkimäärät. Tuntemattomien joukossa on joskus mukavaa, mutta Harry osaa arvostaa myös kotoisaa pubia, jossa hän voi olla oma itsensä.

"Tuliviskit?" Ron ehdottaa.

"Kokeillaanko jotain uutta. Tässä, Liekinheittäjä!" Harry innostuu selailtuaan juomalistaa. "Kaksi sellaista, kiitos"

"Kaksi per nuppi?" baarimikko kysyy yllättyneenä.

Harry vilkaisee Ronia ja näkee virnistyksen leviävän tämän kasvoille. "Joo, kaksi per nuppi."

"Hulluja", baarimikko mutisee mutta nostaa neljä lasia pöydälle. Ne ovat shottilaseja suurempia, melkein viskilasien veroisia. Baarimikko kaataa kaikki neljä täyteen tulenpunaista nestettä. "Omat on kurkkunne, Kuokka ei vastaa mistään."

Harry ja Ron nappaavat kumpikin lasin käteensä, kilauttavat ne yhteen ja viskaavat juomat kurkkuunsa. Liekinheittäjä on nimensä veroinen. Heti, kun Harry on saanut nielaistua suunsa tyhjäksi, hänen huuliensa välistä karkaa savuhaituva. Jos hän röyhtäisisi tuolla hetkellä, hän syöksisi taatusti tulta kuin lohikäärme. Ronkin nikottelee, ja Harry kuvittelee näkevänsä liekkejä tämän sieraimissa.

"Toisetkin?" Ron raakkuu ja nyökkää jäljelle jääneisiin laseihin, jotka ovat jo alkaneet savuta.

"Parempi yhdessä kuin erikseen", Harry kuiskaa — kovempaa ääntä hänen kurkustaan ei ulos tule.

Liekinheittäjät saavat tulisuutensa lisäksi Harryn pään pyörimään tavalla, joka vaatii yleensä monen tunnin oluen kittaamisen. Hän hoipertelee epävarmasti kohti pöytää, mutta joutuu ottamaan tukea pylväästä kahdesti matkan aikana.

"Hitto, sehän hik oli..." Harry yrittää sanoa, mutta Ron ei kuule, sillä hän on jo ennättänyt pöytään.

Loppuilta on sumua. Harry tajuaa jossain vaiheessa, että Garden kietoo hänen kätensä harteilleen ja nostaa hänet penkiltä ylös.

"Lähdetäänpä nukkumaan."

Harry ei tiedä, kenen sohvalle hänet kaadetaan eikä välitäkään. Maailma pyörii hänen ympärillään ja hän sammuu autuaasti heti, kun saa silmänsä suljettua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfonso on hahmo, jonka keksin aikanaan ficciini "Normipäivä". Voi olla, että hänet on mainittu joissain muissakin ficeissäni, Alfonso on nääs kovin sovelias hahmo aina, kun pikkurikollisia tarvitaan =P


	7. Chapter 7

Harry näkee unta, jossa hän palaa. Kun hän herää, hän joutuu pyyhkimään hikeä niskastaan, kasvoiltaan ja lopulta nykäisemään paksun pusakkansa pois. Hänen päällään on viltti, jonka hän potkii lattialle. Hän on edelleen läpimärkä hiestä ja hänen päätään jyskyttää. Kädet täristen hän laskee vettä löytämäänsä lasiin ja juo sen kertaheitolla. Toisenkin. Kolmannen. Sitten hän nojaa tiskipöytään ja laskee päänsä käsiensä varaan.

"Hyvä olo?" Garden murahtaa ovelta. Hän ojentaa Harrylle krapulalientä, ja Harry miltei nyyhkii onnesta tarttuessaan vihreän nesteen täyttämään koeputkeen. Hän kippaa koko putkellisen kurkkuunsa ja nojaa kaapinoveen odottaessaan liemen vaikuttavan.

"Ei meinaa tepsiä", hän raakkuu. Hetken kuluttua päänsärky kuitenkin lientyy, mutta vain hieman.

"Mitäs menit juomaan Liekinheittäjiä", Garden hörähtää. "Kuulemma vielä kaksi putkeen."

"Luulin että ne on tequilan kaltaisia", Harry mutisee ja koettaa varovasti, josko hänen jalkansa vihdoin kantaisivat.

"Keltanokka", Garden naurahtaa karhealla äänellään. "Eikö Weasley varoittanut?"

"En usko että Ron tiesi", Harry mutisee. "Missä me ollaan?"

"Minun kotonani", Garden kertoo. "452 Tammy Street."

"Pitkä matka kotiin", Harry toteaa hahmotettuaan alueen.

"Ei nyt kamalan. Tästä pari korttelia etelään on hormi jota voi käyttää. Omani ei ole kytketty."

Harry nyökkää. Hän ei jää edes aamuteelle, sillä hän haluaa saada raitista ilmaa nyt eikä heti. Pikaisen kiitoksen jälkeen hän astuu pihalle valjuun aamupäivään ja lähtee tarpomaan Gardenin osoittamaan suuntaan. Raikas tuuli selvittää hänen päätään, vaikkakin pilvien takaa häämöttävä aurinko pakottaa hänet siristämään silmiään. Siitä on aikaa, kun Harry oli viimeksi tässä kunnossa.

Hän on ennättänyt kävellä parin minuutin ajan, kunnes oivaltaa, miksi tunnisti Gardenin kotikadun niin nopeasti; sen varrella on Brookwoodin hautausmaa.

Harrylla ei ole ollut tapana vierailla hautausmailla. Hän on käynyt vanhempiensa haudalla tasan kaksi kertaa, toisen niistä sodan jälkeen. Hän haluaa mieluummin muistella vanhempiaan muualla kuin varjoisassa kalmistossa. Brookwood on kuitenkin aivan vieressä. Miksei hän voisi tämän kerran käydä katsomassa tätinsä ja setänsä hautaa?

On arkiaamu, ja hautausmaa on hiljainen. Harry ohittaa rivin toisensa perään. Hän on heittänyt hitaasti valuvan paikannusloitsun saadakseen suunnilleen selville, missä kohtaa hauta sijaitsee, mutta silti hän joutuu etsimään sitä. Kun hän lopulta seisoo hautakiven edessä, hän tuijottaa sen kylkeen kaiverrettuja nimiä. Petunia ja Vernon Dursley. Ei muistolausetta, vain syntymäpäivät sekä yhteinen kuolinpäivä. Hautakivessä on kuva kahdesta puusta, jotka kietoutuvat toistensa ympärille. Kai sen pitäisi kuvastaa avioliittoa tai sitä, että Petunia ja Vernon ovat lähteneet samaan aikaan, samasta syystä.

Harry koettaa kaivaa sisältään jotain tunnetta. Suru tuntuisi soveliaalta, mutta hän ei kykene siihen. Hän asui tätinsä ja setänsä katon alla kymmenen vuoden ajan, mutta ei saa mieleensä yhtäkään onnellista muistoa. Hänen elämänsä oli kurjaa ja vielä pahemmaksi se muuttui hänen aloitettuaan Tylypahkan. Kesät olivat sietämättömiä ehkä juuri siksi, että kouluajat olivat antaneet maistiaisen elämästä, jossa hän ei ollut pelkkänä taakkana muille. No, sentään Dursleyt pitivät häntä harvoin nälässä.

"Kiitos ruuasta, Petunia-täti", Harry sanoo lopulta ääneen.

Ilma on leuto ja vaikka Harrylla ei ole hansikkaita mukanaan, häntä ei palele. Kenties Liekinheittäjät vaikuttavat yhä, vaikka hän onkin jo lakannut hikoilemasta. Hän tirkistelee pilvipeitteen takana piileskelevää aurinkoa ja kuulee askeleet vasta, kun ne pysähtyvät hänen viereensä.

"Harry?" tulija kysyy yllättyneenä.

Harry pyörähtää ympäri ja näkee serkkunsa, jonka kasvoille leviää varovainen hymy. "Hei, Dudley."

"En uskonut että välittäisit käydä täällä. Miten löysit haudan?" Dudley kysyy edelleenkin hieman hämmentyneen oloisena.

"Paikannusloitsu", Harry mutisee vaimeasti, sillä heidän lähettyvillään vanha nainen lakaisee kuolleita lehtiä hautakiven ympäriltä.

Dudley nyökkää, mutta ei muuten reagoi taikuuden mainintaan. Ehkä hän on jo turtunut, Harry pohtii ja kääntyy jälleen katsomaan kiveä.

"En tuonut kukkia", Harry pahoittelee. "Satuin vain näille kulmille joten ajattelin pistäytyä."

"Ei se mitään, minä toin. Joka viikko on tapana käydä", Dudley selittää ja vetää povestaan neilikkakimpun. Hän laskee sen hautakiven eteen ja nousee takaisin jaloilleen.

He seisovat hiljaa. Harry kädet taskuissaan, Dudley kädet nyrkkeihin puristettuina hänen sivuillaan. Harry vilkaisee ohimennen Dudleyn kasvoja ja näkee niiden vääristyneen tuskaiseen irvistykseen. Hänen on vaikea olla aloillaan, aivan kuin hän tungettelisi Dudleyn surua. Harry on varma, että jos Dudley olisi yksin, tämä olisi jo itkenyt sen sijaan, että yrittää nyt padota sitä sisälleen. Hän ei kuitenkaan sano mitään.

Hetken kuluttua Harry kuitenkin säpsähtää. Hän tuntee... jotain. Se on kuin tuulien pyörre, joka kiertää häntä ja Dudleyta. Se saa hänen ihonsa kihelmöimään ja hänen niskahiuksensa nousemaan pystyyn. Hän pyörähtää ympäri ja huomaa, että läheiselle haudalle pysähtynyt nainen tuijottaa häntä kädet taskuissa.

"Hei!" Harry huudahtaa, ja silloin tunne iskee voimakkaammin. Maa tuntuu heiluvan hänen jalkojensa alla, mutta kaoottisesta pyörteestä huolimatta Harry tuntee, että Dudley on loitsun kohteena. Hän vetää taikasauvansa esiin ja loitsii kilven heidän ympärilleen. Hän ei tunnista naisen loitsua, mutta hänen kilpensä on harjaantunut ja voimakas. Se luo kimmeltävän kupolin heidän ylleen, ja nainen sävähtää. Harry yhdistää kilpeen tunnistusloitsun ja pienen korvatillikan; hän haluaa tietää, mitä loitsua nainen käyttää.

Noita kuitenkin häviää äänettömästi niiltä sijoiltaan.

Dudley tipahtaa polvilleen, ja Harryn kilpi hajoaa hänen syöksyessään varmistamaan, että hänen serkkunsa on kunnossa. Dudleyn kasvot ovat vääntyneet kivusta, mutta Harryn ravistellessa hän avaa silmänsä.

"Mi-mitä se oli?" Dudley sopertaa ja rutistaa sormissaan Harryn takkia. "Mitä tapahtui?"

"En tiedä", Harry vastaa kiireesti. "Tuo nainen... hän teki jotain. Miltä sinusta tuntuu? Pystytkö seisomaan? Vienkö sinut parantajalle?"

Harry osaa parantaa vain pieniä haavoja tai herättää taintuneen, mutta kumpaakaan hän ei uskalla kokeilla Dudleyihin. Hän ei tunnistanut hyökkääjän loitsua.

"En tiedä... "Dudley mumisee. "Autatko?"

Harry punnertaa Dudleyn jaloilleen. Dudley huojuu hieman, mutta saa kuitenkin pidettyä tasapainonsa. Hänen kasvonsa ovat valahtaneet liidunvalkoisiksi, ja Harryakin huimaa. Hänellä on edelleenkin paha krapula ja vaikka hän otti helpottavaa lientä, stressaava tilanne ei lainkaan helpota hänen oloaan.

"Oliko se joku taikuri?" Dudley kysyy hetken kuluttua.

"Noita", Harry vahvistaa. "Olen pahoillani, hän oli varmasti minun perässäni."

Mutta jo puhuessaan Harry miettii, onko sittenkään oikeassa. Kohde tuntui olevan Dudley eikä Harry itse. Mutta miksi kukaan haluaisi vahingoittaa Dudleyta? Miksi kukaan haluaisi loitsia tavallisen jästin keskellä kirkasta päivää?

"No hyvä että ajoit sen pois. Se sattui!" Dudley vaikeroi ja hieroo käsivarsiaan.

"Kerro tarkasti, miltä se tuntui", Harry kysyy kärkkäästi. "Siitä voi olla apua."

"Se oli niin kuin... en tiedä. Niin kuin olisin ollut puristuksissa. Ihan joka puolelta", Dudley hakee sanoja. "Ja sitten ihan kuin olisin saanut sähköiskun. Se täristi jokaista lihasta! Tuntui vähän samalta kuin paimenpojan tärsky Fubsterin naapurin lehmänlaitumella."

"Sähköiskulta?" Harry ihmettelee ääneen. Hän tietää sähköiskulta tuntuvista loitsuista ainoastaan kidutuskirouksen, mutta se ei olisi tuntunut pieneltä tärskäykseltä.

"Joo", Dudley puuskahtaa. Hän pyyhkii hikeä otsaltaan ja vilkuilee edelleen hermostuneena ympärilleen. Harry seuraa esimerkkiä, mutta ei näe ketään.

"Tämä on hätätilanne joten... nyt mennään", Harry ojentaa kätensä, tarttuu Dudleyta hartiasta ja kaikkoontuu tämän kanssa suoraan omaan kotiinsa.

"Harry, mitä—" Dudley älähtää, mutta sitten ilmiintymisen voima iskee häntä täydellä teholla: hän taittuu kaksin kerroin ja antaa ylen omille jaloilleen.

"Olen pahoillani, Dudley", Harry pahoittelee. Hän lähettää nopean suojeliussanoman Hermionelle, ennen kuin kiirehtii siivoamaan Dudleyn oksennuksen pois. "Tule, annan sinulle vettä."

"Mi-missä me ollaan?" Dudley sopertaa kömpiessään Harryn perässä keittiöön. Hän lysähtää keittiösaarekkeen ääreen ja pusertaa sormillaan pöydänreunaa. "Mitä oikein teit?"

"Me ollaan minun talossani", Harry selittää ja ojentaa jääkaapista vesipullon serkulleen. "Ja me ilmiinnyttiin tänne. Se on vähän kuin... no, muistatko teleporttaamisen Star Trekistä?"

Dudley nyökkää.

"Vähän niin kuin se. Kadotaan yhdestä paikasta ja ilmestytään saman tien toiseen. Siinä ei vaan tarvitse mitään laitetta, vain tämän", Harry selittää ja heilauttaa taikasauvaansa, ennen kuin tunkee sen takaisin käsivarsikoteloon.

Dudley tuijottaa hetken aikaa Harrya, avaa sitten vesipullon ja kulauttaa puolet sen sisällöstä kurkkuunsa. Hän sulkee pullon ja laskee sen pöydälle, ennen kuin avaa suunsa.

"Siistiä."

Harry naurahtaa. Hän ei usko koskaan tottuvansa Dudleyn reaktioihin taikuudesta. Ne poikkeavat niin suuresti siitä, miten Dudley käyttäytyi heidän entisessä elämässään.

Samassa hormikello kilahtaa. Harry viittoo Dudleyta istumaan aloillaan ja hypähtää itse olohuoneen oviaukkoon sauva ojossa. Hän rauhoittuu heti nähdessään, että tulija on Hermione. Tämän katse lakaisee Harryn kiireestä kantapäähän. Havaitessaan Harryn olevan kaikin puolin vahingoittumaton Hermionen ilme kiristyy.

"Onneksi Ron ei ollut kotona juuri nyt", hän aloittaa saarnaavalla äänellä, "tai muuten hän olisi saanut tietää kaiken ja pahimmalla mahdollisella tavalla! Mitä oikein ajattelit, kun lähetit suojeliuksen keskellä kirkasta päivää— ai, hei Dudley."

Dudley heilauttaa vaisusti kättään ja tarttuu jälleen vesipulloonsa. Hermione katsoo Harrya kysyvästi.

"Me oltiin Brookwoodissa, Dudleyn vanhempien haudalla, kun eräs noita hyökkäsi meidän kimppuumme."

Hermione vetää terävästi henkeä. Hän näyttää yllättyneeltä, mutta ei lamaannu tai ala voivotella. Jälleen yksi syy, miksi Harry pitää ystävästään niin paljon — Hermionella pysyy aina pää kylmänä.

"Mikä loitsu?" Hermione kysyy oitis. "Tunnistitko noidan?"

"En tiedä, ja en", Harry vastaa hampaitaan kiristellen. "En tunnistanut loitsua lainkaan enkä ehtinyt nähdä naista kunnolla. Hän kaikkoontui heti, kun nostin kilven."

"Ja sitten tuli se sähköisku", Dudley puuttuu puheeseen.

"Joo, se loitsu oli kummallinen", Harry tuumailee ääneen. "Dudley kertoi, että se tuntui puristavalta. Hei, oliko se yhtään samanlainen tunne kuin äsken kun tultiin tänne?"

Dudley miettii hetken, mutta pudistaa lopulta päätään. "Ei oikeastaan. Se oli hitaampi ja... no ainakin hitaampi. Nyt kun... mitä sanoit, ilmiinnyttiin?" Harry nyökkää. "No nyt tuntui kuin oltaisiin menty neulanreiän läpi tosi nopeasti."

"Hyvin kuvailtu", Hermione kehuu. Dudley onnistuu väläyttämään hänelle puolittaisen hymyn, ennen kuin pyyhkäisee jälleen hikeä otsaltaan.

"Mutta siellä hautausmaalla... se oli jotain muuta. Ei sujahtamista vaan puristus oli joka paikassa, tuntui joka puolelta. Iho meni kananlihalle ja tuntui että hiuksetkin nousivat pystyyn."

Harry ja Hermione tuijottavat toisiaan. Harry miltei näkee rattaiden pyörivän Hermionen päässä. Hän odottaa henkeään pidätellen, sillä jos jollakulla niin juuri Hermionella on mahdollisuudet tunnistaa loitsu pelkästä kuvauksesta. Hänen pettymyksekseen Hermione kuitenkin pudistaa päätään.

"Olen pahoillani, en tiedä mikä loitsu on ollut kyseessä", hän sanoo lopulta kuulostaen pettyneeltä. "Ei haavoja? Ei uneliaisuutta? Ei kramppeja? Ei varsinaista kipua?"

"Ei, paitsi se sähköisku", Dudley vahvistaa. Hän näyttää hieman rauhoittuneelta ja on lakannut hypistelemästä vesipulloa.

"Ilmeisesti se kohdistui Dudleyyn?" Hermione kysyy Harrylta merkitsevän katseen kera. Harry nyökkää.

Hermione ryhdistäytyy ja vaikuttaa suorastaan paisuvan. Ohikiitävän hetken ajan Harryn mielessä välähtää muistikuva professori McGarmiwasta sekuntia ennen kuin tämä määräsi hänet jälki-istuntoon.

"Harry, sinun on pakko ilmoittaa tämä yksikköön", Hermione sanoo vakaasti. "Jos joku on Dudleyn perässä, hänen täytyy saada suojelua."

"Olen samaa mieltä", Harry myöntää. "En voi olla paikalla koko aikaa, minulla on työni."

"Ilmoittaa minne?" Dudley kysyy hämmentyneenä.

"Meidän täytyy mennä taikaministeriöön", Harry selittää ja tarttuu jälleen taikasauvaansa. "Vielä kerran sen neulansilmän läpi."

 

Ministeriökäynnin jälkeen Dudley lähtee kotiinsa ja hänen mukaansa, tai oikeastaan peräänsä, lähtee taikalainvartijayksikkö. Harry tuntee molemmat naiset ja on tyytyväinen päällikön valintaan. Nyt hän voi jättää huolet sikseen ja keskittyä omaan työhönsä.

Parin päivän kuluttua Harry alkaa kuitenkin tuntea itsensä levottomaksi. Ehkä TLV:t eivät tee työtään tarpeeksi hyvin? Ehkä Dudleyn asunnon suojissa on aukkoja, joita TLV:t eivät löydä? Ehkä Dudley on sittenkin vaarassa, on hän valvonnassa tai ei? Harry istuu kotonaan torstai-illan ja yrittää keskittyä television tarjontaan, mutta edes klassikkokanavan sitcomit eivät saa hänen ajatuksiaan pois Dudleysta. Seuraavana päivänä hän soittaa serkulleen.

"Harry tässä. Onko kaikki okei?"

"En oikein tiedä", Dudley vastaa epävarmasti. "Etkös sanonut, että niiden kahden pitäisi olla koko ajan vahdissa?"

"Joo, kuuluu toimenkuvaan", Harry vahvistaa ja vetää samalla takkia ylleen. Tilanne ei kuulosta hyvältä.

"No, en ole nähnyt kumpaakaan sitten toissapäivän."

"He vain käyttävät häivytystä, ei mitään hätää", Harry selittää tekopirteällä äänellä ja tunkee näkymättömyysviitan taskuunsa. "Tuota, sopiiko tulla käymään?"

"Joo, totta kai", Dudley ilostuu. "Tervetuloa!"

 

Harry kaikkoontuu samaan puistikkoon, jonne ilmestyi viimeksikin lähdettyään pokeri-iltaa istumaan. Kävellessään pitkin märkää katua hänen mieleensä juolahtaa, ettei hän ole ajatellutkaan Malfoyta kahteen päivään. Dudleyn ongelma on onnistunut siinä, missä työt epäonnistuivat. Harry ei kuitenkaan voi olla ajattelematta, että vaikka käänne on hyvä, Malfoy saattaa silti liittyä Dudleyn mysteeriin jollain tavalla. Ehkä nainen hautausmaalla olikin Malfoy! Monijuomaliemen vaikutuksen alaisena tämä saattoi näyttää miltä tahansa. Harry ei voi olla varma mistään.

Dudleyn talon toisella puolen on ihanteellinen väijypaikka, mutta siellä ei ole ketään. Harry heittää hiljaisen paikannusloitsun, mutta saa vastaukseksi ainoastaan kaiut ohikulkevasta koirankävelyttäjästä sekä taloista itsestään. Harry rypistää kulmiaan. Ehkä TLV:t ovat sisällä sadetta suojassa. Ehkä he istuvat parastaikaa Dudleyn asunnossa lämmittelemässä. Harry hymähtää. Se olisi vastoin kaikkia ministeriön sääntöjä, mutta on hän itsekin poikennut ohjeistuksista.

Harry kiipeää viidenteen kerrokseen ja painaa Dudleyn ovikelloa. Ovi avautuu miltei välittömästi.

"Käy sisään", Dudley sanoo hymyillen.

"Kiitos", Harry vastaa ja kurkistelee ympärilleen. "Ovatko ne väijyt täällä?"

Dudley näyttää hölmistyneeltä. "Eivät ole. Eikö ne ollutkaan pihalla?"

"En nähnyt ketään, mutta ei se tarkoita sitä etteivätkö he olisi siellä", Harry sanoo vähättelevästi. "Katson vielä uudestaan kun lähden."

"Okei", Dudley sanoo. "Samalla voit kai kertoa, mitä tuommoiselle tehdään."

Dudley osoittaa seinään liimautunutta lappua. Se on tyhjä valkoinen paperi lukuun ottamatta keskelle sutaistua syheröä. Suttu muistuttaa sekaisin olevaa lankakerää tai ainakin kehnoa piirrosta sellaisesta. Harry pyöräyttää silmiään. Todella fiksua ministeriöltä lähettää nootti jästin asuntoon ilman lukemiseen opastavia ohjeita.

"Älytöntä", Harry puhisee ääneen. Hän tarttuu Dudleyn käteen ja painaa sen kämmen edellä kiinni paperiin. "Se on yksityinen tiedonanto, joka avataan kämmenjäljellä. Mutta typerää, että sinulle lähetetään tuommoinen. Mistä hemmetistä voisit muka tietää, miten se avataan!"

Piirros alkaa liikkua, ja pian sotkusta muodostuu kirjaimia. Ne järjestyvät sanoiksi ja asettuvat siisteille riveille. Harry lukee viestiä Dudleyn olan yli ja mitä pidemmälle hän pääsee, sitä enemmän hän kihisee kiukusta.

"Voi perhanan perhana!" Harry ärjäisee päästyään vihdon paperin alareunaan sutaistuun allekirjoitukseen. "Mitä helvetin idiotismia tämä taasen on?!"

"Mitä se tarkoittaa?" Dudley kysyy sävähtäen Harryn kirosanatulvaa. "Tai siis tajuan kyllä tuon 'ei enää vahdittavissa', joten ilmeisesti ne väijyt eivät enää ole maisemissa, mutta mitä tuo loppu tarkoittaa?"

Harry tuijottaa noottia, joka kipristelee seinää vasten. "Se tarkoittaa sitä, että Robards saa kohta yhden vihaisen aurorin niskaansa. Tule, vien sinut ensin Hermionelle."

 

Pikaisen pysähdyksen jälkeen Harry kaikkoontuu Hermionen vastaväitteistä huolimatta ministeriöön. Hän marssii suorinta tietä yliaurorin toimistoon. Hän ei ota kuuleviin korviinsa osastosihteerin estelyitä vaan läväyttää huoneen oven auki seinää myöten. Robardsia ei vain näy missään.

"Missä hän on?" Harry kysyy yhteen purtujen hampaidensa välistä. "Missä on Robards?"

"Yritin sanoa teille, aurori Potter, että yliaurori Robards on neuvottelussa taikaministeri Kahlesalvan kanssa."

"Kingsleyn toimistossa?" Harry kysyy, mutta ei jää odottamaan varmistusta vaan suuntaa takaisin hissiin. Hyvä. Hän hoitaa heidät molemmat yhdessä. Asia saadaan selvitettyä kerralla, sillä häntä ei enää pidetä pimennossa!

Harry on valmistautunut käyttämään jokaisen keinon, johon suinkin pystyy saadakseen totuuden selville. Hän on niin kiukkuinen, että on jopa valmis läväyttämään valittu-valttikortin pöytään. Merlin soikoon, hän vapautti velhomaailman Voldemortista, joten kai hänen serkulleen voidaan siitä hyvästä taata suojelua? Edes siksi aikaa, että hän ehtii itse selvittää tapahtumien taustat?

Kulmauksessa Harry on törmätä Robardsiin.

"Potter", Robards murahtaa.

"Yliaurori Robards", Harry vastaa muodollisesti, mutta ei anna tuumaakaan tilaa. "Halusinkin tavata teidät."

"Miksi noin muodollinen, Potter?" Robards kysyy ja katsoo Harrya yllättyneenä.

"Asia on virkaluonteinen", Harry jatkaa hyisesti. "Haluan tietää, miksi Dudley Dursleyn suojelu keskeytettiin, ennen kuin uhka oli negatoitu?"

Robards vilkaisee nopeasti ympärilleen ja madaltaa ääntään.

"Se ei kuulu sinulle, asia ei ole sinun toimivaltasi alaisuudessa."

"Paskat!" Harry karjahtaa. "Se kuuluu juuri minulle, kyseessä on kuitenkin _minun_ serkkuni!"

"Aurori Potter, tuo on varsin—"

"Ihan sama. Puhun mieluummin Kahlesalvalle", Harry ärähtää ja kiertää Robardsin parilla kiireisellä askeleella.

"Potter!" Robards huutaa ja ryntää Harryn perään, mutta Harry on nopeampi.

"Kingsley!"

Robards tarttuu Harrya käsivarresta hänen jo ennätettyä avonaiselle ovelle. "Potter, minun toimistooni. Välittömästi!"

"Daniel, anna olla", Kingsley puuttuu asiaan pehmeällä äänellään. "Minä hoidan tämän."

Robards hämmentyy Kingsleyn sanoista, mutta tekee nopeasti kunniaa ja poistuu vetäen oven perässään. Kingsley heilauttaa sauvaansa ja asettaa oveen vaimennusloitsun. Harry tietää, ettei ministerin pitäisi koskaan tehdä sellaista, ei ikinä, mutta ei sano sanaakaan vastaan. Sen sijaan hän lujittaa vaivihkaa otetta taikasauvastaan, sillä hän ei ole enää varma yhtään mistään.

"Istu alas, Harry", Kingsley sanoo ja heilauttaa sauvaansa mukavalle nojatuolille, joka kipittää hänen pöytänsä eteen.

"Kiitos, seison mieluummin", Harry vastaa jäykästi kyräillen ministeriä kulmiensa alta.

Kingsley mittailee Harrya hetken katseellaan, sitten hänen hartiansa lysähtävät ja hän nyökkää. "Ymmärrän. Olisin tietysti toivonut, että kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen luottaisit minuun."

"Ehkäpä selitys auttaisi ymmärtämään paremmin", Harry muotoilee varovaisesti pitäen edelleen silmällä Kingsleyn sauvakättä. Hän ei ole varma, päihittäisikö taikaministerin suorassa kaksintaistelussa, mutta haluaa uskoa, että hänen aurorivuotensa ovat hioneet hänen taistelutaitonsa huippuunsa. Kingsley puolestaan on viettänyt saman ajan istumalla palavereissa.

"Ei kai haittaa, jos minä istun?" Kingsley hymähtää ilottomasti ja laskee sauvansa pöydälle. Hän hieroo kämmenillään kasvojaan, ja Harry rentoutuu hitusen. "Oletan, että haluat tietää serkustasi?"

Harry nyökkää.

"Totuus on, että sinun ei olisi koskaan pitänyt tavata Dudleyta. Olimme varmoja, ettei hän ottaisi sinuun yhteyttä. Miksi olisikaan, kun viimeisimmästä kerrasta on jo niin monta vuotta, eivätkä välinne koskaan olleet kehuttavat. Mutta sitten se kolari..."

Harry nielaisee tyhjää. Miten Kingsley voi tietää? Harry ei ole salannut tekemisiään, siihen ei ollut mitään syytä, mutta noin tarkkojen yksityiskohtien tunteminen kuulostaa oudolta. Varsinkin, kun ne liittyvät hänen elämäänsä ja niiden tietäjä on itse taikaministeri. Onko hänenkin perässään turvajoukkoja? Harry ei voi uskoa sitä, hän olisi varmasti huomannut, aistinut jotain. Saanut kaikuja taioista.

"Sinua ei ole seurattu", Kingsley virkkoo aavistaen Harryn ajatuksenjuoksun. Hän ei kuitenkaan selitä enempää. Harry tuhahtaa itsekseen.

Kingsley nojautuu tuolissaan taakse ja ristii kätensä pöydälle. Hän tuijottaa sormiaan hetken ja näyttää puntaroivan mielessään, mitä aikoo Harrylle kertoa. Harry vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle. Hän ei kaipaa tällaista nyt. Sodasta on jo aikaa ja vihdoinkin kaikki tiedetyt kuolonsyöjät on kitketty säilöön. Auroreilla on yhä enemmän ja enemmän tehtäviä, jotka voisi antaa taikalainvartijoillekin. Yhteiskunta on palautunut takaisin uomiinsa, mutta nyt Harrysta tuntuu, kuin hänen jalkojensa alta olisi vedetty matto. Salailua ministeriössä, selittelyjä ja kyräilyä. Tietyllä tavalla hänen olonsa on pahempi nyt kuin sodan aikana. Ainakin silloin tiesi, kuka oli vihollinen ja kuka ystävä.

"Tämä keskustelu on salainen, turvaluokituksella seitsemän. Ymmärrätkö?" Kingsley sanoo vihdoin nostaen katseensa sormistaan.

Harry nyökkää ja valpastuu. Hän ei ole koskaan kuullut luokasta seitsemän, mutta ei vaadita neroa ymmärtämään, että asia on huippusalainen, tärkeä ja vaarallinen. Se, että siihen liittyy hänen oma serkkunsa, tekee asian vieläkin tärkeämmäksi. Harry höllentää otettaan taikasauvastaan, mutta pitää sen kuitenkin lähellä sormiaan. Hän istuu vihdoin alas ja kiinnittää katseensa taikaministeriin.

Kingsley hieraisee kaljua päätään ja vetää syvään henkeä. Hän päästää sen ulos pitkänä huokauksena, ennen kuin katsoo Harrya vakavin silmin.

"Kaksi kuukautta sitten havaitsimme verkossa poikkeavuuksia. Siis taianvalvontaverkossa, joka on levitetty jokaisen taajaman ylle. Emme tietenkään voi valvoa kaikkea, se olisi mahdotonta, mutta suuret piikit tutkitaan aina. Tällä kertaa piikki tuli talosta, jossa ei tiedetty asuvan ketään noitaa tai velhoa", Kingsley selittää. "Se talo kuuluu Dudley Dursleylle, serkullesi."

Harry sävähtää kuin iskettynä. Dudley ei ole velho. Onko hänen kimppuunsa hyökätty jo tuolloin? Ovatko ministeriön työntekijät olleet näin kauan tietoisia siitä, että Dudleyn henki on uhattuna? Miksi sitten TLV:t käskettiin pois?

"En ymmärrä. Jos joku hyökkäsi Dudleyn kimppuun, miksei häntä—"

"Tilanne tutkittiin, mutta sitä ei pystytty selittämään. Tapauksen jälkeen serkkusi on kuitenkin ollut jatkuvassa valvonnassa."

Harry tuijottaa Kingsleytä. Onko tämä tosissaan?

"Mutta TLV:t käskettiin pois! Dudley jätettiin yksin!" Harry ärähtää. "Ja jos häntä on valvottu koko ajan, miksei kukaan ole tehnyt mitään Draco Malfoylle? Hän on roikkunut Dudleyn perässä jo pitkään!"

"Dudleyn valvonta annettiin sanomattomille. Koska turvaluokitus on niin suuri, TLVO ei tietenkään ollut asiasta tietoinen. Siksi he laittoivat Dudleyn seurantaan. Päätös kuitenkin kumottiin heti, kun Salaperäisyyksien osasto ilmoitti tapahtuneesta minulle", Kahlesalpa sanoo. "Draco Malfoyn yhteys serkkuusi on tiedossa."

"Mutta miksei—"

"Sinulle ei kerrottu, koska sinun ei ole tarpeen tietää!" Kingsley kohottaa ääntään. "Pyydän, että annat asian olla ja luotat ministeriön kykyyn ratkaista tilanne."

Harry tuijottaa Kingsleytä ällistyneenä. "Dudley on serkkuni! Haluan mukaan."

"Kiellän sen ehdottomasti", Kingsley sanoo terävästi. "Asia ei kuulu sinulle lainkaan. Olisit muutenkin jäävi, vaikka tutkinta olisikin auroriosaston alainen."

Tämä kuulostaa tutulta. Käsittelytapa on tavanomainen tapauksissa, joissa tutkitaan aurorien sukulaisia tai läheisiä. Mutta Dudley onkin _hänen_ serkkunsa.

"Haluan tietää, kuka johtaa tutkintaa", Harry vaatii painokkaasti ja nousee seisomaan. Hän ryhdistäytyy täyteen pituuteensa ja tuijottaa Kingsleytä alaviistoon.

"Ei tule kysymykseenkään. Asia on loppuun käsitelty."

"Kingsley!" Harry menettää hermonsa. "Minulla on oikeus tietää—"

"Aurori Potter", Kingsley keskeyttää Harryn vuodatuksen jysäyttämällä raskaan nyrkkinsä pöytään. "Tapauksesta _ei_ luovuteta yksityiskohtia sivullisille. Minä _en_ suvaitse tällaista _omassa toimistossani_. Poistut kotiisi _NYT_! Sinut on pidätetty virantoimituksesta loppuviikoksi. Ilmoittaudut Robardsille jälleen maanantaina."

Kingsley kiertää pöytänsä ja työntää Harryn vastaväitteistä huolimatta käytävään. Hölmistynyt sihteeri nousee ylös nähdessään ministerin, mutta Kingsley ei luo häneen katsettakaan.

"Mars kotiin, Harry", Kingsley komentaa, mutta ennen kuin hän vetää oven kiinni, hän iskee Harrylle hitaasti silmää.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry hormittaa suoraan Hermionelle ja hyppää ulos takasta sylkien tuhkaa suustaan. Hän ei tiedä mitä tehdä. Kingsley käski varsin painokkain sanankääntein hänen pysyä erossa tapauksesta. Ja iski sitten silmää! Tarkoittaako se, että Harryn on tarkoitus tutkia itse tapausta vapaa-ajallaan? Tietääkö ministeri Malfoyn osallisuudesta enemmän kuin paljasti?

"Harry! Mitä tapahtui?"

"Kerron myöhemmin", Harry vastaa ja vilkaisee ympärilleen." Missä Dudley on?"

"Hän lähti töihin", Hermione sanoo yllättyneenä. "Sinähän lähetit suojeliussanoman."

"Mitä?" Harry puuskahtaa. "En lähettänyt mitään sanomia!"

"Mutta..." Hermione empii ja näyttää äkkiä säikähtäneeltä. "Se oli uroshirvi ja se puhui sinun äänelläsi. Tietysti se oli sinulta!"

Harry pudistaa päätään. Hän tuijottaa Hermionea hetken, tarttuu sitten sauvaansa ja skannaa tämän päästä varpaisiin. Hän ei aisti tuntematonta taikuutta ja ellei hän voi luottaa Hermioneen, niin keneen sitten?

"Harry?" Hermione kysyy hämmentyneenä.

"Minä en lähettänyt suojeliussanomaa", Harry toistaa vakaasti. "Kerro tarkoin, mitä tapahtui."

 

Viiden minuutin kuluttua Harry istuu taksissa matkalla Harvey'siin. Hänen päässään pyörii ja humisee. Joku on onnistunut lähettämään sellaisen suojeliuksen, joka muistutti niin paljon hänen omaansa, ettei Hermionekaan näe eroa. Harry vilkaisee taksin nopeusmittaria ja pidättäytyy vain vaivoin taikomasta autolle lisää hevosvoimia. Hän istuu kuin kuumilla hiilillä kortteli toisensa perään ja kertaa tapahtumia päässään.

Yksi, Dudley on ollut seurannassa jo ties kuinka pitkään. Kaksi, Dudleyn tapauksen turvaluokitus on jotain ennenkuulumatonta. Kolme, Dudleyn tutkinnasta vastaa Salaperäisyyksien osasto, jonka toiminnasta Harrylla, kuten muillakaan ei-sanomattomilla, ei ole pienintäkään aavistusta. Neljä, Kingsley haluaa, että Harry tutkii asiaa omalla ajallaan, mutta ei voi sanoa sitä suoraan.

Viisi, joku jossain osaa kopioida toisten suojeliuksia, mikä jo itsessään saa Harry niskakarvat nousemaan pystyyn. Yksityisyyden suojan loukkaamattomuus on aina ollut kulmakivi suojeliussanomien käytössä. Merlin sentään, he käyttävät niitä työssään jatkuvasti! Tapahtunut järkyttää Harrya, mutta hän joutuu sullomaan tiedon muistinsa lokeroihin ja keskittymään nyt Dudleyhin. Ainakin Hermione on asiasta tietoinen, vaikka Harrylle sattuisi jotain. Ongelmaan saadaan varmasti ratkaisu.

Harry palauttaa mieleensä ministerin tarkat sanat. _"Draco Malfoyn yhteys serkkuusi on tiedossa."_ Mitä se sitten tarkoittaa? Jos sanomattomat tutkivat Dudleyn tapausta, miksi Kingsley antoi ymmärtää, että Harryn tulisi osallistua tutkintaan? Tietysti hän osallistuu siihen, lupasi ministeri tai ei, mutta silti...

Juuri silloin taksi pysähtyy kadunreunaan ja Harry keskeyttää pohdintansa. Loppumatka on kulunut kuin siivillä, vaikka aluksi hän manailikin kyydin hitautta. Hän viskaa setelin etupenkille ja hyppää autosta ulos ennen kuin kuski ehtii kaivella vaihtorahoja.

Harvey's ei ole vielä auki, mutta Harry alohomoraa takaoven lukon ja astuu henkilökunnan tiloihin. Käytävä on ahdas ja pimeä ja Harry kulkee eteen päin sauva avoimesti kädessään. Nyt ei ole aikaa salailuun. Hänen täytyy löytää Dudley ennen kuin Malfoy ennättää. Harry nimittäin tietää, että jotain on muuttunut. Kun Malfoy aiemmin työskenteli Dudleyn kanssa saman katon alla, vietti tämän kanssa aikaa vapaa-ajallakin, hän ei kuitenkaan vahingoittanut Dudleyta. Hautausmaalla tapahtunut hyökkäys oli Dudleyn mukaan ensimmäinen kerta ja vaikka Harry ei voikaan olla varma, että kyseessä oli Malfoy, hän silti on.

Mutta nyt. Malfoy on tieten tahtoen houkutellut Dudleyn pois aurorien nenän alta. Taatusti tämä on valmis lyömään lopullisen iskun. Ajatus masentaa Harrya enemmän kuin hän haluaa itselleen myöntää, silti hän puree hammasta ja hölkkää eteenpäin. Jos Malfoy kerran on roisto, niin hänet täytyy pidättää, olivat Harryn henkilökohtaiset tuntemukset mitä tahansa.

Harry kurkistaa jokaisen oven taakse, mutta löytää vain tavaravaraston sekä jonkinlaisen pukuhuoneen pesutiloineen. Hän kulkee aina asiakastiloihin johtavalle ovelle asti ja jähmettyy aloilleen kuullessaan askelia sen takaa. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan tule käytävään, joten Harry painaa kahvaa ja livahtaa sisään saliin.

Hän vilkaisee ympärilleen ja tajuaa olevansa lähellä baaritiskiä, jonka takana hän näki Malfoyn. Tällä kertaa tiskin taus on tyhjillään. Joku imuroi yläkerrassa, ja Harry skannaa toisen kerroksen aistimatta kuitenkaan taikuutta.

Silloin baaritiskin takana olevan heilurioven raosta kantautuu ääniä: vihaista puhetta, riitelyä sekä selkeästi lausuttu nimi: Drake.

Harry kyyristyy hieman ja valmistautuu henkisesti. Hänen mielessään välähtävät koulutusaikana iskostetut säännöt: varmista aina selusta äläkä koskaan päädy yksin vihamieliseen ympäristöön. Nyt ei ole kuitenkaan aikaa kutsua Davea paikalle.

Heiluriovi kääntyy kevyesti ja narisematta. Sen takaa Harry löytää lyhyen käytävän, joka avautuu suureen keittiöön. Hän näkee pesukoneita ja tiskikaappeja sekä pienen ruuanlaittopisteen jo ennen kuin pääsee kurkistamaan kulman taakse. Hän kuitenkin seisahtuu aloilleen kuullessaan keskustelun jatkuvan.

"Mitä helvettiä, Drake?" Ääni on Dudleyn.

"Kuulit kyllä. Pomo käski kertoa, että sinut on irtisanottu."

"Mutta miksi?" Dudleyn ääni värisee raivosta. "Ja miksei Pete tule kertomaan sitä itse?"

"Hänellä ei ole aikaa sellaiseen, hän on kiireinen mies."

"En usko sinua! Menen puhumaan itse Peten kanssa."

"Usko pois, Dursley."

Malfoyn ääni on kylmä ja laskelmoiva. Harry kiroilee äänettömästi tämän häpeämättömyyttä. Hän on varma, ettei Dudleyta ole irtisanottu. Viettäessään illan Harvey'sissa Dudleyn apuna Harry pani merkille, kuinka hyvissä väleissä Dudley oli muun henkilökunnan kanssa. Hän tapasi jopa Peten, Harvey'sin omistajan, eikä mikään tämän käytöksessä antanut ymmärtää, että Dudleyn työpaikka olisi vaarassa. Harry siristää silmiään mietteissään. Ehkä Malfoy on tekaissut syytöksiä Dudleyta vastaan? Kumpaa he uskoisivat, Dudleyta vai Malfoyta?

Harry huojuu kahden vaiheilla. Jos hän nyt ryntää paikalle ja paljastaa Dudleylle, kuka _Drake_ oikeasti on, hän saattaa mahdollisesti sotkea sanomattomien tutkinnan. Entä jos Malfoyta vastaan tarvitaan todisteita? Entä jos Malfoy on osa sanomattomien tutkintaa?

Samassa Harry tuntee jotain outoa. Hänen ihonsa nousee kananlihalle. Pistely tuntuu samanlaiselta kuin hautausmaalla ja se hulahtaa hänen ihonsa alle. Hän on juuri syöksymässä keittiöön varmana siitä, että Malfoy on vastuussa tuntemattomasta loitsusta, kun Dudley puhuu jälleen.

"Väisty", Dudley määrää ja vaikka Harry ei näe serkkuaan, hän tunnistaa käskevän äänensävyn. "Mene pois tieltäni."

"Olen pahoillani, Dursley, tuo ei tehoa minuun", Malfoy sanoo ja Harry kuulee nopeita askelia. Ilmeisesti Malfoy tukkii Dudleyn tien. Mitä loitsua tämä oikein yrittää? Harry ei tunnista sitä vieläkään. Hän toivoo, ettei hänen tarvitsisi olla yksin. Tosin Davestakaan ei olisi apua, sillä tämä ei kykene aistimaan taikuutta kuten Harry.

"Miten muka voin luottaa pelkästään sinun sanaasi?"

"Usko pois, Dursley", Malfoy sanoo. "Sinua ei kaivata enää täällä."

Keittiössä räsähtää. Dudley on selkeästi särkenyt jotain, koska Malfoyn kylmästä äänensävystä päätellen tämän ei tarvitse purkaa kiukkuaan rikkomalla astioita.

"Haista paska, Malloy!" Dudley huutaa.

Juoksuaskeleet etääntyvät Harrysta, ja ovi kolahtaa.

"Hitto!"

Ääni on Malfoyn, ja vihdoin Harry syöksyy nurkan takaa esille. Malfoy on jo ennättänyt juosta puoleen väliin kohti ovea, jonka taakse Dudley on ilmeisesti hävinnyt. Harry reagoi vaistomaisesti.

"Älä liiku!" hän älähtää ja osoittaa sauvallaan Malfoyn selkää.

Malfoy kuitenkin pyörähtää ympäri ja hänen kädessään oleva tuttu orapihlajasauva on suunnattu suoraan Harryn rintaan.

"Potter."

Harry tuijottaa Malfoyta laskematta sauvaansa. "Anna Dudleyn mennä."

"Tämä ei kuulu sinulle, Potter", Malfoy sylkäisee suustaan. "Käänny ympäri ja häivy. Olen tosissani!"

"Ei kuulu, joo, eipä tietenkään", Harry vinoilee, mutta hänen aistinsa ovat valppaat. Hän kuulostelee koko ajan Malfoyn taikakenttää voidakseen reagoida välittömästi, kun tämä päättää mitä loitsua aikoo käyttää. Harryn refleksit ovat hyvät ja hän arvioi, että tältä välimatkalta hänellä on loistavat mahdollisuudet väistää jopa Avada. "Tuletko suosiolla vai joudutaanko tässä taistelemaan?"

"En ole lähdössä minnekään", Malfoy sanoo rauhallisesti. Hän kohentaa ryhtiään ja on nyt kuin kuka tahansa tavallinen ihminen, jos hänen kädessään oleva taikasauva jätetään laskuista. Harry sen sijaan nojaa painoaan päkiöilleen ja on jännittynyt kuin viulunkieli. Hän on niin valmiina reagoimaan, ettei edes tajua kyyristyneensä ja heijaavansa sauvaansa edestakaisin pitäen kättään iskuvalmiudessa.

"Me lähdemme nyt ministeriöön", Harry sanoo lujasti. "En tiedä, millä keinoilla sait Dudleyn vartioinnin loppumaan, mutta aion ottaa siitäkin selvää."

"Potter..." Malfoy ähkäisee ja vilkaisee nopeasti taakseen, kohti ovea. "Minulla on nyt kiire. Emmekö voi selvittää tätä myöh—"

He tuntevat sen ilmeisesti molemmat, sillä Malfoyn silmät suurenevat teelautasen kokoiseksi, ja Harryn kädet kouristuvat niin voimakkaasti, että hän pelkää sauvansa murtuvan. Jostain läheltä, juuri siitä suunnasta minne Dudley katosi, hulahtaa valtava taikuusaalto, joka säkenöi Harryn selkärangassa asti.

"Helvetti!" Malfoy ärähtää ja pyörähtää ympäri välittämättä lainkaan Harrysta.

"Mikä se oli?" Harry huutaa ja juoksee Malfoyn perään. Ehkä tämä on oikeassa, sillä jos Dudley on vaarassa, nyt ei ole aika huolehtia Malfoyn kommervenkeista. Harryn aurorivaistot kihelmöivät.

"Pää kiinni", Malfoy tiuskaisee olkansa yli ja sprinttaa pitkin takaovelle johtavaa käytävää. Hän ei kuitenkaan avaa ulko-ovea vaan pysähtyy ja painaa korvansa sitä vasten.

Harry odottaa hiljaisuudessa. Taikuusaalto hiipuu ja jää sykkimään odottavasti. Hän epäröi vielä hetken, mutta työntyy sitten miltei Malfoyhin kiinni ja painaa omankin korvansa vasten metalliovea.

Malfoy säpsähtää, ja hänen asentonsa jännittyy selvästi.

Harryn on vaikea keskittyä, sillä Malfoyn pää on korkeintaan tuuman päässä hänestä. Hän näkee hätäuloskäynnin kirkkaassa valossa selvästi Malfoyn niskassa kimaltavat hikihelmet. Tämän hiukset on koottu jälleen korkealle takaraivolle ja kiinnitetylle hätäiselle silmukalle. Saman mausteisen partaveden tuoksu tulvii Harryn nenään, ja hänen on vaikea hengittää.

"Mitä me oikein—"

Sen pidemmälle Harry ei pääse, sillä Malfoy pyörähtää kiivaasti ympäri ja pusertaa hänet vasten seinää painaen kämmenensä hänen suunsa eteen.

"Hiljaa!" Malfoy suhahtaa suoraan Harryn korvaan.

Harry yrittää rimpuilla irti otteesta ja aiheuttaa niin paljon ääntä, että Malfoy sihahtaa ärtyneesti. Hän kurtistaa kulmakarvojaan ja tuijottaa Harrya silmiin sekunnin, kaksi, ennen kuin vetää kätensä pois ja peittää Harryn suun tällä kertaa omallaan.

Käytävään valahtaa täysi äänettömyys, sillä Harryn pyristely lakkaa sillä hetkellä, kun Malfoyn huulet osuvat hänen omiinsa. Siihen riittää pelkkä suun pusertuminen suuta vasten, sillä kuivat huulet eivät edes liiku vasten hänen omiaan. Järkytyksestä ammolleen avautuneilla silmillään Harry näkee selvästi, kuinka Malfoy tuijottaa häntä koko ajan, silmät pelkkinä mustuaisina.

Malfoy niittaa Harryn kiinni seinään koko vartalonsa voimin. Harryn sormet, jotka hän on vapaaksi pyrkiessään kietonut Malfoyn käsivarsien ympärille, eivät rentoudu; nyt hän tosin ei työnnä Malfoyta kauemmas vaan pikemminkin pitelee tätä aloillaan.

Sitten Harryn huulia hipaisee jokin lämmin ja kostea, jonka on pakko olla Malfoyn kieli. Harry ahmaisee järkytyksestä henkeä, ja kieli sujahtaa hänen huuliensa raosta. Se liukuu hänen omaansa vastaan, eikä Harry enää pysty ajattelemaan. Hän ei muista tehtäväänsä, viikonpäivää, osaisi tuskin sanella nimensä. Hänen korvissaan pauhaa veren kohina ja syke, joka kiihtyy, kunnes hän tuntee tykyttävänsä koko vartalollaan Malfoyta vasten. Malfoyn luomet painuvat kiinni, mutta Harry ei voi sulkea silmiään. Hän pelkää liikaa heräävänsä kesken unen.

Vasta kun Malfoy vetäytyy sen verran, että saa vedettyä henkeä, Harrykin muistaa hapentarpeensa. Hän huohottaa päin Malfoyn kasvoja vilkuillen vuoroin tämän silmiä, vuoroin punaiseksi suudeltuja huulia.

"Piru vieköön, Potter", Malfoy sanoo hengittäen hänkin raskaasti. Hän tuijottaa Harrya silmiin ja näyttää... onnelliselta?

Harry ei tiedä mitä ajatella. Toisaalta hän haluaa jatkaa, mutta toisaalta tilanne on niin nurinkurinen, että hänen tekee mielensä karata paikalta. Edelleen hän maistaa Malfoyn maun suussaan, miltei tuntee yhä tämän kielen tutkivan hampaidensa rajoja, tämän vaativat kädet lanteillaan. Hänen vatsanpohjaansa kuumottaa.

Malfoy kuitenkin tekee päätöksen, johon Harry ei kykene, ja astuu taemmas. Hän suoristaa viittaansa, sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä ja työntää sitten oven auki välittämättä siitä, että Harry nojaa sitä vasten. Harrylle tulee kiire asetella itsensä paremmin housuihinsa, ennen kuin hän kykenee seuraamaan Malfoyta takapihalle.

"Perhanan perhanan perhana!" Malfoy kiroilee tarkistettuaan roskapönttöjenkin takaa. Hän pyörähtää ympäri ja osoittaa Harrya syyttävällä sormella. "Se oli sinun vikasi! Kaikenlaisia auroreita sitä onkin..."

"Hei!" Harry älähtää. "Itse aloit... kähmimään pimeässä käytävässä!"

"Kovastipa vastustelit", Malfoy tuhahtaa ja katsoo poispäin.

Harry ei sano mitään, hänellä ei ole oivaltavaa tai nasevaa sanottavaa vastaan. Hän ei voi kieltää sitä, hän ei todellakaan estellyt Malfoyta suutelemasta ja koskettelemasta. Pikemminkin hän vain rohkaisi ja otti itselleen samalla mitalla. Hän toivoo, ettei ole pusertanut sormillaan reikiä Malfoyn housujen takamukseen, mustelmat eivät kyllä haittaisi.

"Nyt selität", Harry vaatii ja istuu alas rappuselle. "Mistä tässä on oikein kyse?"

Malfoy tuhahtaa, mutta istuu Harryn yllätykseksi alas hänen viereensä. Hän hieroo käsillään kasvojaan hetken, vetää syvään henkeä ja puuskauttaa sen äänekkäästi ulos. Harrysta näyttää, että Malfoy käy sisäistä taistelua.

"Olen sanomaton", Malfoy aloittaa vihdoin. "Joten ymmärrät varmaan, että joudun unhoittamaan sinut tämän keskustelun päätteeksi."

"Sopii yrittää", Harry naurahtaa ääneen. Uutinen ei häntä enää edes yllätä, niin paljon on tapahtunut viimeisten minuuttien aikana. Sen sijaan hän on helpottunut, että Malfoy suostuu vihdoin puhumaan.

Malfoy pyöräyttää silmiään, mutta hymyilee hieman. Harry tuijottaa hänen suutaan yllättyneenä. Moista ilmettä hän ei ole nähnyt Malfoyn kasvoilla montaakaan kertaa.

"Dudley Dursleyn tapaus annettiin minulle tutkittavaksi, ja vaikka oletkin tullut tapasi mukaan sotkemaan kaiken, aion silti ratkaista sen. Pian."

"Miksi Dudleyta tutkitaan?" Harry kysyy hämillään. "Kukaan ei selittänyt sitä minulle."

"Miksi olisikaan, ei kyse ole sinun työstäsi", Malfoy tuhahtaa. "Mutta koska olet rähminyt koko jutun limanäpeilläsi, niin sama kai se on jos kerron."

Malfoy haroo hiuksiaan ja tiputtaa suortuvan jos toisenkin kasvojaan kehystämään. Harry ehti jo rauhoittua suudelmasta, mutta tuntee jälleen kihelmöintiä katsellessaan Malfoyn profiilia. Hänen keskittymiskykynsä vaikeutuu Malfoyn lähellä, ja asia painaa häntä, koska — no, Malfoy on Malfoy.

"Katsotaanpa", Malfoy aloittaa venytellen. "Pian kaksi kuukautta sitten saimme hälytyksen. Verkossa havaittiin tavallista suurempi taikuuspiikki. Kai tiedät, mistä verkosta puhun?"

"Totta kai, mekin käytämme sitä", Harry sanoo näsäviisaasti. "Taikuuden tunnistava yleisverkko Lontoon ja muidenkin suurempien keskusten yllä. Poikkeamat tutkitaan aina. En vain tiennyt, että sanomattomatkin ovat niistä kiinnostuneita."

"No, se johtuu vain siitä, että tutkimassa käynyt auroripartio ei löytänyt mitään poikkeavaa. Ei yhtään velhoa, noitaa tai muutakaan taikuuteen kykeneväistä elävää olentoa. Ei kaikkoontumisia, ei näkymättömyysviittoja. Ei mitään."

Harry nyökkää. Kingsley kertoi samaa.

"Minut komennettiin jatkotutkimuksiin."

"Tiesitkö, että Dudley on serkkuni?" Harry kysyy äkkiä. Hän on pohtinut asiaa jo pitkään.

"Tietysti", Malfoy tuhahtaa ja vilkaisee Harrya tympääntyneenä. "Teen taustatutkimukseni tarkasti."

"Sitten sinun on täytynyt kuulla siitä, että Dudley halusi saada minuun yhteyden", Harry sanoo muistelleen, kuinka Dudley kertoi kysyneensä apua kaikilta kavereiltaan. "Mikset lainannut hänelle pöllöä?"

"Miksi olisin?" Malfoy kysyy viileämmällä äänellä. "Ei kuulu työnkuvaan."

Harry pusertaa sormensa nyrkkiin ja luo Malfoyhin salamoivan katseen. "Dudleyn vanhemmat kuolivat! Hän tarvitsi apua!"

"Ihmisiä kuolee", Malfoy toteaa lyhyesti ja kohauttaa harteitaan.

Harry avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen jälleen liian vihaisena muodostamaan järkevää lausetta. Malfoy on tunnoton paskiainen, sen verran tämä on entistä luonnettaan säilyttänyt, vaikka muutoin vaikuttaakin ihmistyneen. Jokin Malfoyn hartioiden asennossa saa Harryn kuitenkin miettimään asiaa pidemmälle. Hän ei ole kuullut pitkään aikaan uutisia Lucius tai Narcissa Malfoysta ja miettii nyt, johtuuko Malfoyn katkera asenne siitä, että tämän vanhemmille on sattunut jotain.

Toisaalta kukaan ei halunnut kertoa Harrylle Dudleyn tapauksesta eturistiriitojen vuoksi. Miksi Malfoy olisikaan halunnut sotkea hänet tapaukseen? Pieni ääni Harryn sisällä haluaisi vastata kysymykseen, mutta hän vaientaa sen ja keskittyy jälleen Malfoyn sanoihin.

"No, joka tapauksessa määritin varsin pian, että osa outouksista tapahtuu aukioloajan ulkopuolella, joten kyseessä oli pakko olla henkilökunnan jäsenen. En saanut kuitenkaan koskaan lukemia, sillä tulin aina paikalla liian myöhään. En voinut olla varma."

"Et siis huomannut Dudleyssa mitään outoa?" Harry kysyy uteliaana. Malfoy on kertonut jo paljon ja niin kauan kuin tämä jatkaa selitystään, Harry haluaa käyttää tilaisuuden hyväkseen.

"En suoranaisesti", Malfoy myöntää. Sitten hän virnistää: "Mutta ei kai hän voi olla täysipäinen, kun on tuommoinen serkku."

"Ääliö", Harry ärähtää ja kääntää katseensa tummaan taivaaseen.

Malfoy vakavoituu. Harry tuntee tämän katseen itsessään. "Hänen tätinsä, sinun äitisi, oli noita. Sinä olet velho. Mikä estää taikuutta ilmenemästä myös Dudleyssa?"

Harry kääntyy tuijottamaan Malfoyta. Onko tämä tosissaan?

Koko tilanne tuntuu absurdilta. Tässä hän istuu yökerhon takapihalla, rappusilla kuuntelemassa Malfoyta, joka koettaa selittää varsin vakavana, että Harryn jästiserkku, jästimäisin jästi jonka saattaa kuvitella elävän, on muka velho? Eikös velhous tule ilmi viimeistään murrosiässä, yleensä jo aiemmin? Harry huomasi itsekin ensimmäiset vihjeet jo kahdeksanvuotiaana. Miten Dudleyn velhous voisi pysyä piilossa kahdenkymmenenviiden vuoden ajan?

"Se ei ole kuitenkaan ongelman ydin", Malfoy jatkaa, ennen kuin Harry ennättää lausua ääneen epäilyksensä. "Tavallisen velhon tapauksen selvittäminen on peruskauraa. Sitä tehdään jatkuvasti. Siksi on olemassa unohtavuusyksiköt sekä taikalainvartijat. Siksi meillä on Tylypahka."

"Mutta eihän Dudley voi olla..." Harry empii.

"Sinä tiedät että on. Me tunsimme molemmat hänen taikuutensa!" Malfoy äsähtää. "Dudleyn taikuus, sen lisäksi että se aiheuttaa verkossa tavallista suuremman piikin, on laadultaan äärimmäisen harvinaista. Hän ei ehkä muuttanut lapsena opettajansa peruukin väriä tai katouttanut käärmeterraarion lasia, mutta hän oli tavanomaista suositumpi ystäviensä joukossa. Häntä pelättiin koulussa. Vaikka hänen luonteenpiirteensä ovat tasoittuneet aikuistumisen myötä, hän on edelleen johtohahmo ystäväpiirissään. Hän on vaikutusvaltainen, vaikkei itsekään ehkä tiedä miksi."

"Dudley oli koulussa isoin ja ilkein, koska hänellä oli isoin ja ilkein isä. Ei ihme, että häntä pelättiin", Harry koettaa selittää, mutta Malfoy korottaa ääntään.

"Totta kai hän oli kiusaaja, mutta ei se kaikkea selitä. Dursleyt olivat rikkaita, mutta eivät _niin_ rikkaita. Dudley pääsi koulun jälkeen töihin sinne minne halusi. Hän sai huippuarvosanat todistukseensa. Hän osti juuri sen asunnon, johon iski silmänsä. Häneltä onnistuu kaikki. Hänessä on tietynlaista..." Malfoy pyörittää kättään hakiessaan oikeaa sanaa, "kutsutaan sitä vaikka karismaksi. Ja lisäksi hän on onnekas. Oletko koskaan kuullut, mitä Dursleyille tapahtui, kun he lähtivät Voldemortia pakoon?"

Harry pudistaa päätään. Ennen Dudleyn puhelua hän ei ollut ajatellut sukulaisiaan moneen vuoteen. Hän ei ollut kuullut näistä mitään uutisia poistuttuaan Likusteritieltä kiltalaisten kanssa. Häntä ei ole kiinnostanutkaan kuulla. Ei ennen tätä.

"Sukulaisesi ajoivat autollaan suoraan kuolonsyöjien ansaan. Hestia Jones ja Dedalus Diggle yrittivät taistella vastaan, mutta auto oli pian kuolonsyöjien piirittämä. Silloin tapahtui jotain. Auto hohti valkeaa valoa, ja yhtäkkiä kaikki neljä kuolonsyöjää olivat kuolleita. Kiltalaiset taintuivat valonvälähdyksessä ja kun he lopulta havahtuivat, Dursleyt olivat poissa."

Harry tuijottaa Malfoyta ällistyneenä. "Miksei kukaan kertonut minulle?"

"Et ollut saatavilla siihen aikaan."

"Mistä sinä sitten tiedät? Et ollut Killassa", Harry penää silmät epäilyksestä sirrillään.

"Kuten sanottua, suoritan taustatutkimukseni tarkasti", Malfoy kuittaa lyhyesti. "Sekä Jones että Diggle kuolivat sodassa ja jälkeenpäin on yksinkertaisesti oletettu, että kuolonsyöjien loitsu osui harhaan. Tapauksessa oli kuitenkin muutakin outoa. Kun kiltalaiset heräsivät, he jäljittivät oitis Dursleyt, mutta yksikään heistä ei kyennyt kertomaan, mitä autossa oli tapahtunut. Heillä ei ollut muistikuvaa keskeytyksestä, vaan he uskoivat ajaneensa suoraan kohteeseen. Kirosivat vain majoitustilat, siellä kun oli vajavaisesti huoneita sekä tarjolla ainoastaan rajoitettu määrä elintarvikkeita", Malfoy pyöräyttää jälleen silmiään.

"Mutta kun Dudleyn läheisyydestä nousi taikuuspiikki, asia nostettiin jälleen pöydälle", Harry sanoo ääneen sen, minkä Malfoy jätti sanomatta.

"Kyllä. Ja nyt kai tajuat, miksi asiasta haluttiin vaieta näinkin pitkälle?" Malfoy kysyy suoraan, ja Harryn on pakko jälleen kääntää katseensa.

"Miksi?"

"Koska Dudley on juuri _sinun_ serkkusi, tumpelo", Malfoy sanoo, mutta hänen äänessään ei ole yhtään ivaa. Sen sijaan sanat valuvat hänen huuliltaan pehmeästi ja Harry jää tuijottamaan raolleen unohtunutta suuta ja puristaa huomaamattaan sormensa jälleen nyrkkiin. Heittelevät tunteet saavat hänen päänsä pyörälle. Yhdessä hetkessä Malfoysta virtaava fyysinen vetovoima tuntuu hänen polvissaan asti, tovin kuluttua Malfoy taas sanoo jotain, mikä saa Harryn miltei lyömään tätä turpaan. Nyt hän ymmärtää paremmin Malfoyn ratkaisun Harvey'sin takaovella. Välistä Harrysta myös tuntuu, että Malfoyta sietäisi paremmin, jos tämän suun tukkisi vaikka pidemmäksikin aikaa.

"Eli Dudleylle ei saatu suojelua, koska siinä olit jo täällä ja koska hän on minun serkkuni?" Harry takeltelee kasaten ajatuksensa, ennen kuin hän ryhtyy ajatuksista tekoihin.

"Meni tarpeeksi lähelle", Malfoy naurahtaa harteitaan kohauttaen. "Siksi järjestin hänet pois Grangerilta. Minun piti saada varmistus."

Harry räpäyttää silmiään. "Järjestit pois... sekö oli… onko sinunkin suojeliuksesi uroshirvi?"

Malfoy ei vastaa, ja kun Harry vilkaisee sivulleen, hän näkee järkytyksekseen Malfoyn kasvojen helottavan kirkkaanpunaisina. Oivallus nakuttaa Harryn takaraivossa. Yhteensattuma ei tunnu yhteensattumalta, mutta juuri tuolla hetkellä hänen ajatuksensa ovat liian sekaisin. Hän säilöö tiedon muistiinsa ja päättää pohtia sitä myöhemmin.

"Entä Rajeh?" Harry yhtäkkiä kysyy muistaen Malfoyn oudon naapurin.

Tällä kertaa Malfoy sekä punastuu, että naurahtaa ääneen. Hän haroo jälleen hiuksiaan, ja ne kimaltelevat syttyvien katuvalojen loisteessa.

"Rajeh on savuverhoa. Tuplahämy piilottamaan aliakseni asunto."

Harry yllättyy, että Malfoy suostuu paljastamaan noinkin arkaluontoista tietoa. Malfoy vilkaisee Harrya ja selvästi huomaa hänen yllättyneen.

"Malloy on käytännössä jo kuollut. Dudleyn työkavereiden muisteja muokataan vielä tämän illan aikana ja asunnot tyhjennetään aamuun mennessä. Peitetarina ei toimi enää, jo liian moni tietää Malloyn todellisen identiteetin", Malfoy selittää.

"Toisin sanoen minä ja Hermione?"

Malfoy nyökkää.

"Tiesitkö, että kävin ovesi takana?"

"Tietysti", Malfoy tuhahtaa.

"Mutta koska sinun suojasi eivät reagoineet", Harry muistelee, "Rajehin täytyy olla palkkalistoillasi. Onko hänkin sanomaton?"

Malfoy naurahtaa jälleen. "Tavallaan. Rajeh on toinen aliakseni."

"Eli siis..." Harry vaikenee tajutessaan, että on lähettänyt Malfoyn tutkimaan tämän omaa ovea. Ja Malfoy tiesi koko ajan, että Harry oli käynyt edellisenä iltana hänen ovensa takana. Mutta entä...

"Entä se viini? Tiesitkö että näin sinut?" Harry kysyy ja punastuu nyt itse.

Malfoy kääntää katseensa ja virnistää Harrylle toispuoleisesti. Hänen kielensä kostuttaa jälleen alahuulta, toistaa saman liikkeen, jonka Harry näki lipuessaan luudallaan tämän olohuoneen ikkunan takana. Harry ei voi nytkään olla seuraamatta kielen liikettä. Sittenkin, kun kieli on palannut säädyllisesti takaisin suuhun, Harry yhä tuijottaa kosteana kimaltavia huulia.

Lopulta Harry nostaa katseensa Malfoyta silmiin. Heidän väliinsä jää ehkä jalan verran alkuyön ilmaa ja se tuntuu vähäiseltä. Harry haluaa yli kaiken kumartua ja suudella Malfoyta uudelleen, sujauttaa käden tämän paljaalle alaselälle ja toisen puolipitkiin hiuksiin. Mutta ennen kuin hän ennättää liikahtaa lähemmäs, Malfoy kääntää katseensa pois.

"Onko aavistustakaan, minne Dudley on mennyt? Ainakaan hän ei ole kotonaan."

Harry hieroo ohimoitaan. Dudley. Nyt tulee keskittyä Dudleyhin. Ei mihinkään muuhun! Millainen serkku hän oikein on unohtaessaan kaiken heti, kun Malfoy vain lipaisee kielellään? Millainen aurori?

Mutta vaikka Harry on viime aikoina viettänyt aikaa Dudleyn kanssa, ei hän silti tiedä serkustaan paljoakaan. Jos Dudley ei ole kotona eikä töissä, missä hän saattaisi olla? Harrylla ei ole aavistustakaan.

"Wills? Amanda?" hän kysyy hetken kuluttua.

"Molemmat töissä", Malfoy murahtaa. "Eikö hänellä ole kavereita työpaikan ulkopuolella?"

"No, minä?" Harry irvistää. "En tiedä muita."

Malfoy ei vastaa, mutta hänen hartiansa jännittyvät. "Entä Weasley? Granger?"

"En usko", Harry empii. "Vein Dudleyn Hermionelle viimeksi ilmiintymällä suoraan hänen turva-alueelleen, tuskin Dudley edes tietää osoitetta. Voinhan toki soittaa."

Puhelu jää lyhyeksi ainoastaan siksi, että Harry lupaa soittaa Hermionelle takaisin heti kun se on mahdollista, Harry työntää kännykkänsä takaisin taskuunsa. Häntä polttelee tehdä jotain, Dudleyta ei istumalla saada turvaan, mutta toisaalta... jos tilanne olisi toinen, hän istuskelisi hyvinkin mieluusti samalla portaalla Malfoyn kanssa.

Harry vilkaisee sivulleen salaa. Hänen katseensa liukuu Malfoyn alaselälle, josta paljastuu reilu kaistale ylös hilautuneen paidan alta. Paita on samaa harmaata kuin Malfoyn silmät, mutta se saa Harryn muistissa aikaan myös toisenlaisen ärsykkeen.

Harmaa hautakivi. Yhteen kietoutuneet puut. Petunia ja Vernon Dursley

Harry ryntää ylös silmät vauhkoina pyörien. "Hautausmaa! Brookwood! Dudley on taatusti siellä!"

Malfoy ponnahtaa ylös. Hän tarttuu sanaakaan sanomatta Harryn käteen ja kaikkoontuu hautausmaan portille välittämättä siitä, että joku voisi nähdä heidät. Malfoyn sormet polttelevat Harryn kädessä parin sekunnin ajan sen jälkeenkin, kun he molemmat saavat jälleen selville, kummassa suunnassa on maa ja kummassa taivas. Harry panee ohimennen merkille illan pimeyden sekä katuvalot, joiden valon ulkopuolelle he juuri ja juuri jäävät.

"Pysyt varmaan jo pystyssä", Malfoy sanoo ja irrottaa otteensa. Harryn kulmat kurtistuvat hivenen.

"Tietysti", hän tuhahtaa peittääkseen pettymyksensä ja tarttuu taikasauvaansa. "Pieni varoitus olisi tosin ollut paikallaan."

"Ei ollut aikaa", Malfoy vastaa asiallisesti ja lähettää sarjan loitsuja niin nopeasti ja hiljaisesti, että Harryn on vaikea erottaa niitä toisistaan. Ihmisskannaus, eläinskannaus, taikaskannaus, lämpöskannaus.

"Perusteellista", Harry kommentoi tietyllä tapaa ammatillisesti kiinnostuneena heidän odotellessa kaikuja takaisin. Malfoy vilkaisee häntä yllättyneenä, ja Harry tajuaa että on juuri paljastanut tunnistaneensa loitsut näkemättä ja kuulematta sanoja. "Tuota..."

"Tiesin kyllä kyvystäsi, mutta en tiennyt että olet noin herkkä. Tai sitten olen itse kömpelö", Malfoy toteaa, mutta ei vaikuta itsekään uskovan sanoihinsa.

"Se on hioutunut viime vuosina", Harry kertoo yllättyen itsekin sanoistaan. "En ole siitä huudellut enkä varsinkaan halua taas Profeetan etusivun uutiseksi."

"Sama täällä", Malfoy kommentoi katsomatta Harrya. "Pomo tietää mutta siihenpä se jääkin. Helpompi näin."

Harry hymyilee. Sitten hän ryhdistäytyy ja vilkaisee Malfoyta.

"Sauvat esille?"

Malfoy nyökkää, ja he lähtevät kulkemaan kohti vahvinta kaikua käsivarret toisiaan hipoen.

 

Myöhemmin, kun Dudley on saatu turvataloon ja Harry on luvannut käydä tapaamassa tätä joka päivä, Harry huomaa jälleen jääneensä Malfoyn kanssa kahden kesken. He nojaavat kiiltävään, mustaan seinään lähellä Salaperäisyyksien osastolle johtavaa ovea. Toisessa päässä käytävää hissi jurskahtaa liikkeelle. Se kuljettaa taikaministeriä, joka lähti juuri omaan kerrokseensa kiitettyään ensin kädestä pitäen sekä Malfoyta että Harrya.

Harry nojaa päänsä viileään seinään ja nauttii hiljaisuudesta. Yö on ollut pitkä, itse asiassa aamu on jo valjennut. Harry on viettänyt Salaperäisyyksien osastolla useita tunteja käyden läpi Dudleyn koulutussuunnitelmaa. Hän ei ole lakiasiantuntija, mutta sentään hän tietää taikayhteisöstä enemmän kuin Dudley. Harry muistuttaa itselleen, että hänen täytyy heti aamulla pyytää Hermionea tarkistamaan asiakirjat.

Malfoy haukottelee, ja hänenkin päänsä kopsahtaa vasten seinää. Hän lepuuttaa käsiään reisillään. Harry tuijottaa kapeita sormia ja muistaa heidän tapaamisensa yökerhossa. Kuinka Malfoy pyöritti sormiaan pitkin lasin reunoja, ja kuinka Harry toivoi saavansa tuntea tämän sormet omalla ihollaan. Ja sitten Harry muistaa, mitä teki päästyään kotiin, ja mitä hän fantasioi samojen sormien tekevän itselleen. Hän vetää terävästi henkeä muiston hyökyessä hänen ylitseen. Hän sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä.

"Tarkoititko todella mitä sanoit?" Harry kysyy puoliksi omissa ajatuksissaan. Vilkaistuaan Malfoyn kysyvää ilmettä hän jatkaa: "Siis siellä yökerhossa."

Malfoy yllättyy kysymyksestä. "Muutitko mielesi?"

Harry naurahtaa hämillään. Hän ei tarkoittanut sanojaan niin suoriksi, mutta leikittelee silti ajatuksella myöntyä heti kaikkeen, mihin Malfoy vain suostuu. Kutsuisiko tämä hänet kotiinsa vai hoitaisi hommat lähimmässä miestenvessassa? Molemmat skenaariot saavat Harryn vatsanpohjan kihelmöimään, mutta halujensa lisäksi Harry tajuaa myös oman kokemattomuutensa. Hän karistaa äkillisesti kuivunutta kurkkuaan ja nielaisee.

"Jos aloitettaisiin lounaalla?" Malfoy ehdottaa pehmeästi.

"Maanantaina?" Harry tarttuu tarjoukseen kuin oljenkorteen, ja Malfoy nyökkää.

"Lähetän lennokin."

Harry nousee ylös ja oikaisee kaapuaan, ennen kuin ojentaa kätensä ja katsoo Malfoyta silmiin.

"Maanantaihin."

Malfoy vilkaisee Harryn kättä, ennen kuin tarttuu siihen ja antaa Harryn vetää hänet jaloilleen. Sittenkään hän ei päästä kädestä irti vielä hetkeen. Hänen silmissään häilyvät seinillä palavat soihdut ja niiden varjotkin.

Harry tietää, että he ajattelevat molemmat samaa. Hän hymyilee, nyökkää ja kävelee pois.

Kun hissin kultainen ristikko sulkeutuu rämisten Harryn takana, hän aloittaa nousun kohti atriumia. Hän on jotenkin kummasti päätynyt tekemään rauhan Malfoyn kanssa. He ovat suudelleet ja enemmänkin pimeässä käytävässä kesken paniikkitilanteen ja, ihmeellisintä kyllä, he ovat molemmat edelleen elossa. He näkevät uudelleen maanantaina ja ehkä senkin jälkeen.

Harry naurahtaa ääneen ja hymyilee kuin haljennut nauris. Juuri tuolla hetkellä elämä tuntuu varsin hyvältä.


End file.
